O Príncipe do Mar
by Jen Maddison 22
Summary: Bright era o príncipe do reino das Sereias e sonhava ser um ser humano e ir viver no mundo terrestre. Um dia esse sonho se realiza, graças à terrível Bruxa do Mar, mas com uma condição. Após um mês na superfíe, ele teria de se casar com ela...
1. Chapter 1

**Oi!**

**Eu já tenho esta fic há algum tempo escrita (pelo menos 4 capítulos), mas só agora é que me decidi a postá-la. **

**É a terceira fic que posto aqui e espero, que tal como as outras duas, gostem! ^^**

**Bjs  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo I – The Dream <em>**

Era uma vez um reino que se localizava bem longe do mundo terrestre, no fundo do mar. Esse reino era o das Sereias, um reino pacífico, desde há muitas gerações, que se fazia prevalecer pela harmonia, alegria e paz que existia entre os seus habitantes e era governado pela família real, que era constituída pelo Rei Aaron, pela Rainha Camelia, pelo Príncipe Bright e pela Princesa Altezza.

O primeiro tinha os cabelos e olhos castanhos e era um óptimo governante; enquanto a segunda tinha cabelos castanhos-claros e olhos verdes e, como boa rainha que era, apoiava incondicionalmente o seu marido e amava os seus filhos acima de tudo. Quanto aos príncipes, Altezza, a mais nova, era loira de olhos verdes, namorava com o Auler (rapaz forte, de olhos azuis e cabelo verde), o filho do conselheiro real, Randa, e Elena, mulher deste, e era uma pessoa um tanto especial devido ao seu temperamento. Já Bright, um rapaz de cabelos castanhos com madeixas loiras e olhos vermelhos, este tinha um espírito mais aventureiro e, sobretudo, um sonho que ninguém, à excepção da sua irmã e de Auler, seus melhores amigos, sabia. Sonhava andar sobre duas pernas, ser humano, e conhecer o mundo da superfície.

Um dia, enquanto estava de passagem pelo mercado, na zona baixa do reino, Bright teve a oportunidade de ouvir uma conversa entre dois comerciantes que lhe chamou à atenção. Eles falavam de uma tal de Pérola, mais conhecida como a Bruxa do Mar, exilada há muito tempo pelo antigo rei, seu avô, e do quanto ela era poderosa, sendo capaz de acatar qualquer pedido.

Portanto, assim que chegou ao palácio, ele falou sobre o assunto com Altezza e Auler. Eles advertiram-no de que aquilo seria perigoso e para nem sequer pensar nisso, pois não valia a pena. No entanto, após muito pensar, Bright chegou a uma conclusão. Ia até ao lugar onde habitava Pérola, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse na vida. Nunca se saberia quando voltaria a surgir uma oportunidade daquelas de vir a concretizar o seu sonho.

Altezza e Auler viram o príncipe a ir-se embora, mas mesmo assim não desistiram dele, pois decidiram segui-lo. Ele iria precisar de todos os reforços possíveis.

_**[…]**_

A bruxa do mar vivia num lugar horripilante, que se situava na zona mais funda do grande Oceano, a que os habitantes do reino das Sereias chamavam de Cemitério do Mar. Pensava-se que só os mais corajosos é que se aventuravam por lá.

Assim que chegou ao local onde possivelmente seria a residência de Pérola, Bright sentiu calafrios. _«Este lugar é tal e qual como o descrevem…»_, pensou, constatando o óbvio. Podia estar um pouco receoso devido ao local, mas agora que chegara até ali, não podia desistir e voltar atrás. Tinha que ir até ao fim. O seu grande sonho dependia disso. Se não fosse por isso, nem estaria a fazer nada daquilo.

_**[…]**_

Altezza e Auler seguiram o rasto de Bright e, quando este se aventurou pelo cemitério do mar, eles entraram em choque e um pouco receosos, o que fez com que eles parassem na fronteira.

- E agora, Altezza, o que fazemos? – perguntou Auler – O cemitério do mar é um lugar perigoso e não íamos adivinhar que o teu irmão iria entrar lá…

- Eu sei, Auler. O meu irmão desta vez foi longe de mais! Eu sabia que este sonho era importante para ele, mas não ao ponto de infringir uma meia dúzia de regras do reino! - derrotada, soltou um longo suspiro – Bem…só nos resta continuar a segui-lo.

- Tás doida, Altezza? Se assim for, também nós estaremos a infringir as regras!

- Eu sei… Mas eu não estou a ver outra opção. Tem que ser, Auler. Neste momento, a segurança do meu irmão é o mais importante.

- Tens razão, Altezza. – delicado, pegou na mão dela e depositou nas costas desta um beijo – Por ti seria capaz de ir até ao fim do mundo.

Altezza ficou toda vermelha.

- Não digas essas coisas, Auler, num momento como este… - começou a nadar na direcção que Bright havia tomado – Então? Não vens?

- Sim. – disse Auler, sorrindo, indo ter com ela.

_**[…]**_

Entretanto, duas sombras, uma de uma mulher e outra de um homem, observavam uma bola de cristal, onde se podia ver a chegada de Bright ao palácio negro.

- Interessante… - disse a sombra feminina – O que será que quererá o príncipe das Sereias num lugar como este?

A outra sombra caiu na gargalhada.

- Ih, ih, ih! Não sei, minha rainha. Mas aposto que poderá lhe ser bastante proveitoso…

- Tens razão, meu querido… - disse por fim a sombra feminina, depois de pensar por algum tempo no assunto – Anda! Não percamos mais tempo! – ordenou, afastando-se da bola de cristal - Vamos preparar as coisas para recebermos o nosso ilustre convidado tal como o merece…

* * *

><p><strong>Por favor, não se esqueçam dos reviews! <strong>

**Bjs  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Oi!**

**Aqui vai o segundo capítulo desta maravilhosa história! ^^**

**Bjs  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo II – The Sea Witch<strong>

Bright conseguiu finalmente chegar ao palácio negro.

- Deve ser este o palácio de Pérola. Disso não há dúvida! – disse, em voz alta, para si próprio – Força, Bright! É agora!

Reunindo a coragem necessária, Bright infiltrou-se no palácio, sem suspeitar que ainda estava a ser seguido.

Após atravessar corredores sombrios, ele finalmente chegou a uma grande sala, que estava imersa na escuridão. Querendo saber o que se encontrava naquela divisão, ele começou a procurar pelo interruptor, tacteando as paredes com as mãos.

Quando o encontrou e as luzes da sala se acenderam, Bright nem podia acreditar no que estava a ver. A sala estava toda decorada a ouro e, ao centro, estava um trono, no qual estava sentada uma linda mulher de cabelos castanhos curtos e olhos verdes, que usava um lindo, comprido e rendado vestido preto. A seu lado encontrava-se, de pé, um jovem de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, um pouco mais escuros que os translúcidos da moça.

- S-Sou o príncipe Bright do-o reino da-as Sereias. – disse a medo.

- Eu sei. E, como deves saber, eu sou a Pérola, a bruxa do mar. Posso saber o que alguém respeitável dos sete mares veio fazer à minha humilde casa? – sorriu desdenhosa – É que não é todos os dias que recebo assim alguém da realeza. – olhou para tudo quanto é canto – Este lugar não é propriamente um ponto de turismo – sussurrou, irónica.

Bright nem sabia o que fazer. Estava um pouco receoso. Afinal, não era todos os dias que estava diante de uma bruxa tão poderosa como ela. E era isso que o deixava intrigado.

- Bem…é que eu…

O rapaz que estava ao lado dela chegou-se à frente e sussurrou-lhe algo ao ouvido.

- Tens razão, Boomo. - deu-lhe um sorriso – Como sempre… - dirigiu-se para o seu convidado – Príncipe. Se calhar não se sente lá muito há vontade no meu palácio. Ou então…com esta sala em especifico. Acertei?

- Bem…sim… A verdade é que, apesar de não gostar muito deste sítio, não tive escolha. Vim aqui de vontade própria.

- E porquê? O que é que te move tanto para que tenhas de vir ao encontro do mais temível ser dos sete mares?

Bright respirou fundo, conseguindo ganhar coragem.

- O meu sonho.

Pérola e Boomo olharam um para o outro especulativos. Parecia que a conversa começava a ser interessante.

- E pode-se saber qual é esse teu sonho?

- Tornar-me num ser humano e ir viver para o mundo terrestre.

Pérola ficou intrigada.

- Estranho. Não sabia que ainda existiam pessoas da família real que não gostam da vida que levam.

- Não é isso! Eu gosto muito de ser príncipe e da minha família, mas…a verdade é que…o mundo dos humanos sempre me fascinou. Desde pequeno, quando ia brincar até à superfície com as gaivotas. A partir daí, sempre tive vontade de conhecer esse mundo maravilhoso.

- Hum… - Pérola começou a ponderar na sua decisão.

- Minha Rainha… - interveio, Boomo, sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido – Este pedido não podia ter vindo em tão boa altura. Não podemos deixar isto barato. Temos de agir. Imagine só…isto poderá vir a ser o nosso passaporte para a liberdade!

Pérola sorriu perante o que dissera o seu ajudante. Ele sabia sempre dar bons conselhos, para além de que era um amigo de alta confiança.

- Não podia estar mais de acordo contigo, Boomo. E acho que já sei como o irei conseguir…

Boomo, perante tal afirmação, sorriu de volta satisfeito. _«Esta é que é a minha rainha!»_.

Bright via Pérola e aquele seu ajudante, um tal de Boomo, a falarem entre si. Aquele tipo metia-lhe medo e daí que ele estivesse naquele preciso momento nervoso. _«Só espero que ela aceite o meu pedido. Se não, para quê todo este trabalho a vir aqui, sabendo que à partida estaria a arriscar a minha própria vida?»_. Sentia-se um pouco perturbado com a situação ao mesmo tempo que fechava os olhos com força e apertava os punhos contra a cauda.

De repente, Pérola levantou-se do seu majestoso cadeiral, deixando Bright apreensivo.

Ela foi ao seu encontro, chegando-se ao pé dele, e começou a olhá-lo de cima a baixo. Bright sentia-se um pouco intimidado, contudo tinha de admitir que ela até era muito gira vista de perto.

- Já me decidi. – declarou, Pérola, ao afastar-se dele – Acatarei o teu pedido. Converter-te-ei num ser humano… - virou-se outra vez para ele, só que com um sorriso de lado bem maroto – mas com uma condição.

Bright, quando ouviu dizer que aceitaria satisfazer o seu desejo, não cabia em si de contente. Mas, como tudo o que é bom tem o seu preço, tinha que vir a parte má a seguir.

- E qual é? – perguntou, Bright, a medo e preocupado.

- Terás de casar comigo. – Bright entrou em choque, com os olhos arregalados e a cabeça a chocalhar de um lado para o outro, enquanto ela se sentia confiante no que dizia – Serás humano e viverás no seu mundo durante um mês. Acabando esse tempo terás de voltar para o mar e casares-te comigo. – olhou para ele triunfante – É pegar ou largar, alteza!

_**[…]**_

- O quê?

Altezza, que estava às escondidas com Auler e assistia a tudo o que se passava com o irmão, não podia ter ficado indiferente à proposta por parte da horripilante bruxa do mar.

O que não se dera conta é de que falara alto, se não fosse o namorado a chamá-la à atenção.

- Desculpa, Auler…saiu! – disse mais baixinho, quase a sussurrar.

Auler espreitou para a sala onde Pérola, Boomo e Bright se encontravam. Tentou averiguar se alguém havia notado a presença deles devido ao pequeno incidente da namorada. Mas…pôde constatar o contrário.

- Ufa… - suspirou – Ainda bem que não fomos descobertos.

No entanto Altezza não estava preocupada se eles haviam sido descobertos ou não. Naquele momento, considerava como prioridade o seu irmão. Ansiava por saber qual seria a resposta dele.

_**[…]**_

- Aceito… - disse, Bright, baixinho, para depois responder mais convicto – Sim, aceito!

Pérola mostrava-se satisfeita, ao passo que Altezza ficara boquiaberta.

Assim que Boomo sussurrou qualquer coisa ao ouvido dela, Pérola acenou afirmativamente e dirigiu-se a Bright.

- Segue-me. – disse, levantando-se do trono e andando até a uma passagem para uma das múltiplas alas daquele castelo negro.

- Verás que não te irás arrepender. Ih, ih, ih! – interveio, Boomo, seguindo a sua rainha.

Bright respirou fundo antes de os seguir. Estava nervoso com o quelhe poderia vir a acontecer. Mas isso já não importava. Não valia a pena estar a chorar sobre o leite derramado, o mal já estava feito. Em troca do seu sonho, teria de se casar com a Bruxa do Mar e, por isso, tinha de sofrer as consequências dos seus actos. _«Vamos lá, Bright! Concentra-te! Em breve serás um ser humano!»_.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que tenham gostado! ^^ <strong>

**O próximo cap. será sobre a transformação de Bright. Não percam! **

**Até lá! Bjs  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**OI! **

**Aqui vai mais um capitulo! ^^ E desculpem a demora... XD**

**Bjs**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III – The Transformation<strong>

Altezza e Auler continuavam no encalço de Bright. Faziam o menor barulho possível para não serem descobertos, sendo que ela mostrava estar muito inquieta.

_«Que ideia foi aquela de ele ter aceitado casar-se com aquela bruxa? Nunca pensei que fosse capaz de ir tão longe só por causa de um estúpido sonho!»_, pensou frustrada.

Que o irmão a perdoasse, mas às vezes achava que aquele sonho não passava de uma estupidez fantasiosa da sua cabeça. Sonho esse, que, por incrível que parecesse, estaria prestes a se tornar realidade pela inigualável Bruxa do Mar! Caso este se casasse com ela, obviamente…

Para este caso só havia uma coisa a fazer. Ela e Auler tinham de apoia-lo e estarem ao pé dele para o que precisasse.

_**[…]**_

Pérola caminhava por um longo corredor até que, ao fundo deste, abriu as portas com que se havia deparado, fazendo-se entrar naquela divisão seguida por Boomo e Bright.

O príncipe, assim que entrou, pôde constatar que aquela sala mais parecia um laboratório.

Era uma divisão bastante escura, decorada com grandes prateleiras, que sustentavam uma variedade de frascos e frasquinhos, que continham substancias muito nojentas ao olhar. Mas, o foco principal daquela sala, era a estranha mesa que se encontrava ao centro. Era circular, bastante sinistra e que, ao lado desta, podia-se observar um estreito plinto sustentando uma bola de cristal.

_«Que sítio mais assustador!»_, pensou, Bright, sentindo um arrepio a percorrer-lhe a espinha.

Boomo decidiu tomar a palavra.

- Bem-vindo ao escritório secreto da minha rainha. É aqui que ela faz as suas "experiências". Se é que as podemos chamar assim… - disse, com um sorriso enigmático.

Bright engoliu em seco.

Entretanto, Pérola começou a deambular pela sala, indo até às prateleiras. Tentava procurar os ingredientes de que seriam necessários para realizar uma transformação daquela magnitude.

- Aproxima-te da mesa, Bright. – pediu, aproximando-se da mesa. Nos braços tinha os ingredientes de que iria precisar e colocou-os, um por um, em redor da mesa – Estás pronto para presenciares o maior espectáculo da tua vida? – perguntou, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Sim! – disse, aproximando-se da mesa e mantendo o contacto visual.

- Então…que a transformação comece!

Pérola chamou o seu ajudante para a auxiliar nos preparativos. Enquanto lia um livro grande e grosso, no qual estava escrito todos os seus feitiços, dava ordens a Boomo sobre o passo que deveria dar a seguir.

Conforme a receita, a bruxa do mar entornava os líquidos dos frascos dentro do grande buraco da mesa, até que, passado um bocado, fez-se uma pequena explosão de fumo, o que deixou Pérola eufórica.

- Mais uma gotinha de mandrágora…e estará quase pronto! – inclinou-se junto à mesa, entornando a última gota que faltava – Já está! Ah, ah, ah! – indicou com uma mão a poção a Bright – Como vês, aqui a tens. A poção que te converterá num ser humano…

Bright olhou espantado para aquela estranha poção. Esta era um liquido verde e espesso, da qual explodiam pequenas bolhas.

- Preparado? – perguntou, Pérola, olhando-o com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Sim, mas… - começava a ficar um pouco receoso quanto àquela poção – Isto depois não me vai fazer algum dano, pois não?

Pérola, enfadada, encarou Boomo. Queria que fosse ele a responder à pergunta estúpida do príncipe.

- Príncipe…como podes duvidar das capacidades da minha senhora? Ih, ih, ih! É claro que isso não lhe fará mal…mas…aviso-lhe que não é nada boa ao paladar…a poção…para além de que vai ter uma ligeira tontura.

- Tontura?

- Sim…! Assim que tomares esta poção, vais sentir um gosto muito amargo na boca e depois…começarás a sentir dentro de ti tudo a tremer, fazendo com que tu tenhas tonturas, náuseas, ou até mesmo enjoos.

- E a seguir transformo-me?

- Sim, meu rapaz! – exclamou, Boomo, aproximando-se demasiado do príncipe, assustando-o.

- Toma, sua Alteza! – Pérola interveio, aproximando-se dele com a intenção de lhe entregar uma amostra da poção – Bebe tudo… - ia a dar-lhe, mas arrependeu-se – Mas…depois não te esqueças do nosso trato, de acordo? Se não as consequências seriam desastrosas. Quer para ti, quer para o teu reino.

Bright pensou no que ela lhe dissera e, aceitando as suas condições, levou a mão à poção para a pegar.

- Pode ficar descansada. Eu não volto atrás com a minha palavra.

Pérola e Boomo sorriram triunfantes.

_«Bem…é agora ou nunca…»_, pensou, Bright, que, sem mais demoras, bebeu o líquido todo de um só trago.

Assim que acabou de tomar a poção, deixou cair o frasquinho da mão, fazendo um som estridente no chão.

Começou a sentir as sensações de que Boomo o avisara. Não se estava a sentir nada bem, o que o fez levar as mãos à cabeça.

Ao conseguir abrir os olhos, voltou o seu olhar para baixo, para a sua barbatana. Ficou surpreendido com o que vira. Aos poucos esta ia se convertendo em duas lindas pernas humanas.

Passado um bocado, deixou de sentir dor, o que se supunha de que o feitiço havia terminado.

Para que este não se afogasse, Pérola envolveu-o numa grande bola de sabão. Queria lhe relembrar do acordo entre eles.

- Não te esqueças. Agora que és humano, só poderás estar na superfície durante um mês. Depois disso, serás meu e só meu!

Dito isto, arrebentou a bolha e, de seguida, o beijou, o que deixou Altezza e Auler, que ainda estavam à espreita, enojados. Depois, largou-o com brusquidão.

- Agora vai! E não te esqueças do nosso trato…

Bright começou a nadar, com os braços e as suas novas pernas, até à saída do palácio, deixando para trás a Bruxa do Mar e o seu ajudante, que se riam às gargalhadas do seu feito. Mas, assim que chegou lá, começou a sentir falta de ar.

Altezza e Auler, vendo que ele estava aflito, decidiram ir no seu encalço, sem Pérola e Boomo se aperceberem, ajudando-o a ir até à superfície.

_**[…]**_

Bright, deitado na areia, começou a despertar aos poucos. Já totalmente desperto, olhou a seu redor e ficou admirado.

Estava na superfície!

_«Isso quer dizer que…»_, pensou, olhando de seguida para onde estaria a sua antiga barbatana. Começou a brincar com os dedos dos pés, divertido. Ia a levantar-se, quando ouviu a voz da irmã.

- Que ideia foi essa de teres ido pedir ajuda à Bruxa do Mar para te tornares num humano?

Bright olhou para o lado e, junto a uma rocha na água, pôde ver a Altezza e o Auler, o namorado desta, olhando-o de forma acusadora, como se tivesse cometido algum crime.

- Altezza! Como o sabes?

- Como o sei? Quem achas que foi que te trouxe até aqui? – perguntou, indignada.

Bright deduziu logo quem havia sido, deixando-o chocado.

- Andaste-me a seguir, Altezza? Eu disse-te para ficares no palácio! – virou-se para Auler – E tu, Auler? Porque é que não a impediste? Ainda por cima, vieste junto!

Auler coçou a cabeça, meio envergonhado.

- Eu não tive culpa, Bright. Já sabes como é a Altezza. Quando ela põe uma coisa na cabeça, ninguém a consegue demover! – encarou o amigo – E…sabendo que ela vinha na mesma, decidi acompanhá-la. Para que não corresse riscos desnecessários.

- Eu sei, Auler… Mas… Bolas! – frustado, bagunçou o cabelo com as mãos.

- Não te preocupes com isso, irmãozinho… - Bright olhou para ela surpreso – Quero que saibas que te apoio, sempre te apoiarei! O Auler também… - deu a mão ao namorado, que a agarrou com ternura – Por isso…se precisares de alguma coisa, poderás sempre contar com a nossa ajuda!

- Obrigado, Altezza! Obrigado, Auler! Vocês são mesmo os meus melhores amigos! – exclamou, eufórico, dando-lhes as mãos, uma a cada um.

O contacto durou pouco.

Vendo que Bright estava distraído, Altezza e Auler decidem puxá-lo para a água.

Bright, regressando à superfície, começou a praguejar.

- Droga!

Altezza e Auler só se riam.

- Bem, querido irmão…vamos ver agora se consegues andar sobre duas pernas…

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, please! Bjs<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Oi! ^^**

**A nossa querida Rein entra, finalmente, em cena! XD Espero que gostem, porque haverá alguns momentos cómicos entre ela e Bright. **

**Portanto, aqui vai mais um cap! Boa leitura! ^^**

**P.S: Gostaria de agradecer à ZucchiniPiupiu pelos reviews! XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo IV – The Meeting<strong>_

Rein caminhava triste sobre a areia fina de uma praia próxima do castelo, a que estava apenas destinada aos habitantes do magestoso edificio, onde morava com o pai Truth e a irmã gémea, Fine.

Ela era uma linda jovem, possuidora de uns cabelos azuis muito sedosos e de uns estonteantes olhos verdes, a princesa do Reino do Sol.

Há poucos anos havia sofrido com a perda da mãe Elsa. Com esta perda, quer ela, quer a irmã, tiveram de sofrer um pouco sob o domínio do pai. Este tornou-se muito rígido e severo e, como tal, não queria que as suas meninas se aproximassem de nenhum rapaz do reino, já que, como princesas, só se poderiam casar com membros da realeza.

Isso deixava Rein muito triste. Daí ter decidido fazer aquele passeio à praia. Ao menos arejava um pouco as ideias e sentia-se em paz.

Se bem se lembrava, foi por causa dessa mesma severidade, que fez com que Fine começasse a aproximar de Shade, irmão de Milky e filho da cozinheira, Maria. Em pouco tempo, eles se apaixonaram e, para que ninguém soubesse do caso dos dois, especialmente o rei Truth, decidiram namorar às escondidas. Apenas a família dele, a Rein e a Mirlo, filha do jardineiro e melhor amiga desta, sabiam deste romance e de tudo faziam para o encobrir.

Apesar de ficar feliz pela sua irmã, Rein sentia que lhe faltava algo. Nunca tivera a oportunidade de conhecer o amor. No entanto, queria acreditar que, um dia, o iria encontrar. Para ela, cada pessoa tinha uma alma gémea, o que queria dizer que, algures nesse mundo fora, haveria alguém que lhe estava destinado…só que ainda não o havia encontrado. Quando o fizesse, tinha a certeza que seria muito feliz!

_«Só espero que esse dia chegue logo…»_, pensou, suspirando, enquanto se sentava na areia, junto a uma pequena rocha de frente para o mar.

Aquele era o seu lugar preferido. Era ali que vinha, quase todos os dias, partilhar com o seu diário, que então segurava na mão, todas as suas aventuras e desventuras. O mar dava-lhe a paz que tanto necessitava.

Rein começou a escrever no diário o que havia lhe acontecido nesse dia, quando, de repente, ouviu barulhos estranhos. Parecia o salpicar de água. Ergueu a cabeça na direcção do mar, a ver se alguém estava lá a fazer tais barulhos, mas não viu ninguém. _«Deve ter sido imaginação minha.»_, pensou, continuando a escrever.

Mas os barulhos continuavam. E faziam-se ouvir cada vez mais alto. Parecia que alguém se estava a aproximar. E não se enganou, porque, ao longe, viu uma silhueta de um rapaz a vir na sua direcção.

Bright não sabia como andar com as novas pernas, o que o fazia desequilibrar-se. Dai que não estava muito atento ao caminho por onde andava, acabando por tropeçar e cair com a cabeça no colo dela.

Rein nem queria acreditar. Aquilo parecia um sonho! É que só o poderia ser. Desde quando é que um rapaz super giro, loiro de olhos vermelhos, cairia a seus pés?

Olharam-se nos olhos. Quer ela, quer Bright, pareciam estar maravilhados um com o outro. Foi um momento único, mágico…até que ela desviou o olhar para mais adiante e pôde perceber que ele estava nu, voltando assim à realidade.

- Ai, meu Deus…! – exclamou, atrapalhada, tapando a cara com as mãos – Estás…nu…

- O quê?

Bright olhou para baixo e reparou que não tinha nada no corpo a não ser um grande pau entre as pernas. _«Será que é isto o que a deixa tão nervosa? Os humanos são tão estranhos…»_, pensou, enquanto tentava procurar algo para se tapar.

Rein, cada vez que ele se mexia, tapava os olhos com as mãos e corava. Aquilo não era apropriado para uma rapariga estar a ver daquela maneira, ainda por cima, uma do seu estatuto.

- Pode destapar-se. Eu já me tapei. – avisou, Bright.

Rein, a medo, retirou as mãos da frente dos olhos e pôde constatar que ele não lhe havia enganado.

Resolvido o pequeno problema, ele resolveu sentar-se, um pouco afastado dela, olhando para a linda paisagem com que se deparava. Ao olhar para o mar, tinha a certeza de que valera a pena ter feito o que fez só para chegar até ali. Estava finalmente no mundo que tanto queria conhecer. Sentia-se super bem consigo mesmo. Não importava que tivesse de se casar com Pérola, já que, por aquilo, lhe ficaria agradecido pelo resto da sua vida.

- Onde estou? – perguntou, quebrando o silêncio que se havia instalado entre eles – Que lugar é este?

- Estamos no Reino do Sol. Mais precisamente na praia privada da família real.

- Praia… - repetiu, nostálgico, tentando memorizar a palavra – Real? Quer dizer que aqui também existe realeza? – perguntou, surpreso.

- S-sim… - _«O que se passa com este rapaz? Parece que é de outro mundo…»_ - Por acaso não és daqui, pois não?

- Não. Venho de um lugar distante e acabo agora mesmo de chegar.

- Nu?

- Ahm… - estava feito. E agora? Como é que se safava desta? – Bem…roubaram-me as roupas! - _«Boa!»_ - Antes de chegares, alguém deve ter pegado nas minhas roupas, enquanto estava a tomar banho no mar.

- Estranho…esta é uma praia privada. Só o pessoal que mora no palácio tem acesso a ela.

- Ai é? - _«Oh…e agora? Não me digas que estou feito?»_, questionou-se aflito – Então está-se mesmo a ver, que deve ter sido algum empregado...

- É…tens razão. – disse, um pouco mais convencida.

_«Ufa! Estou safo!»_, pensou, aliviado.

- Wow! – exclamou, Bright, olhando numa determinada direcção, ao mesmo tempo que, com o indicador, apontava nessa mesma direcção – O que é aquilo?

Rein virou-se na direcção que ele apontava.

- Ah! É o castelo! É onde a família real mora.

- A sério? – estava encantado com tudo aquilo.

O castelo era um edifício de grande porte, com torres e ameias. Parecia um daqueles dos contos de fadas.

- Sabes? Eu também moro lá.

- Moras? – fez cara de desconfiado, olhando-a de cima a baixo – Mas és o quê? Uma empregada ou a filha de algum empregado?

Rein corou de vergonha. Sem conseguir o encarar, virou a cara para o lado e disse:

- Não…não sou uma coisa, nem outra. Sou…uma princesa…

- Princesa? – Bright estava de queixo caído. Como é que aquela menina tímida e vestida daquela maneira seria uma princesa? Se formos a compará-la com a sua irmã, a Altezza, não tinham nada a ver uma com a outra. Altezza era, sem dúvida, uma princesa que fazia honrar o titulo – Por essa é que eu não esperava… - Rein não sabia o que dizer – Mas devo confessar uma coisa… - segurou com delicadeza o seu queixo, voltando o rosto dela na sua direcção – Tu até que és bonitinha. – Rein corou – Quero que saibas que, assim que caí no teu…no teu... – a palavra não lhe saia da boca.

- Colo? – Rein tentou adivinhar o que ele quereria dizer, ajudando-o a acabar a frase.

- Sim! Colo! Desde esse momento que eu fiquei fascinado pelos teus olhos. São lindos! – exclamou, aproximando o rosto mais para si e passando a dar mais atenção aos olhos dela – Parecem cristalinos…dois focos de harmonia e paz…tal como o mar…

- Obrigada… - disse, meio que envergonhada. Nunca ninguém lhe havia elogiado, daquela forma, os seus olhos, principalmente um rapaz. Era a primeira vez que tal acontecia. Mas, tudo o que é bom tem de acabar, não é verdade? – Bem…tenho de ir embora. Tá a ficar tarde.

Rein ia a levantar-se, mas foi impedida por Bright.

- Já? Logo agora que estava a gostar da tua companhia.

- A sério? – perguntou, esperançosa. Era a primeira vez que um rapaz, para além do namorado da irmã, a quem considerava um irmão, dizia que gostava da sua companhia. – Disseste que vieste de muito longe, não foi? – ele acenou que sim com a cabeça – E ainda por cima ficaste sem roupas… - ele engoliu em seco e começou a coçar a cabeça sem que ela reparasse – Então, porque é que não vens morar para o palácio? Se eu disser ao meu pai, que é temporariamente, com certeza que ele não fará qualquer objecção à tua estadia lá. – olhou para ele com olhos esperançosos e extasiados – E então? O que é que me dizes?

- Não sei… - Bright não sabia o que lhe dizer. Era certo que não tinha nenhum sítio para onde ir, mas não podia aproveitar-se assim da boa vontade das pessoas. Não estava certo. No entanto, também era mau desiludir as pessoas, principalmente aquela menina, que parecia tão contente por tê-lo por perto. Suspirou, indeciso – Sinceramente, não sei…

- Por favor… Assim teria mais uma amigo com quem falar, para além da Mirlo. Às vezes sinto-me tão sozinha… - ficou cabisbaixa, mas não desistiu de o convencer a ficar no palácio – Fazíamos companhia um ao outro. Conheceríamos melhor e mostrar-te-ia o reino de uma ponta à outra. Por favor… - fez olhinhos e beicinho.

Bright não conseguia resistir àquele olhar suplicante. Os humanos, às vezes, eram bem engenhosos para conseguirem ir com a sua avante.

Suspirou derrotado.

- Ok. Conseguiste me convencer. Eu vou morar para o castelo…mas temporariamente, ouviste?

- Que bom! – exclamou, Rein, correndo para o abraçar – Estou tão feliz!

Bright não soube o que fazer. Era a primeira vez que recebia um abraço…que por acaso até era bom. Reconfortante. Ahhhh….que bem que se estava abraçado a ela. Por ele ficava todo o dia assim, mas não era possível. Dali a um mês ele tinha a sua sina traçada. O seu casamento com a Bruxa do Mar, senão o seu reino passava à história.

Ficou triste, quando ela se afastou dos seus braços, mas fazer o quê? Tinha de ser. Mas de uma coisa estava certo. Se precisasse de esquecer os problemas, um abraço seria uma boa solução para os fazer desaparecer.

- A Mirlo vai ficar tão contente por saber que fiz mais um amigo! – exclamou, Rein, contente, pegando na mão dele. Começou a guiá-lo na direcção do palácio.

- Quem é a Mirlo? – perguntou, Bright, curioso – É a tua irmã?

- Não. A Mirlo é a filha do jardineiro e a minha melhor amiga. A única por sinal, já que o meu pai me impede de fazer outras amizades fora do castelo. O que faz do Shade, o namorado da minha irmã, o único amigo rapaz.

- E…como é que se chama a tua irmã?

- Fine. Somos gémeas, embora não sejamos nada parecidas. Eu tenho cabelos azulados, como podes ver, e os dela são avermelhados. – olhou para ele também curiosa - E tu?

- E eu o quê? – fora apanhado desprevenido.

- Também tens irmãos?

- Sim. Uma irmã. Chama-se Altezza, é loira, e, tal como a tua, também tem um namorado, o Auler. Nós os dois damo-nos bem. Apoiamo-nos em tudo.

- Que sorte! Eu já não posso dizer da minha…

- O que foi? Não me digas que não te dás bem com a tua irmã? – perguntou, preocupado com súbito tom de tristeza na voz dela.

- Não, não é isso! É só que…eu e a Fine não somos assim tão ligadas. Bem que eu gostaria, mas…acho que não vai ser possível. Desde que ela namora com o Shade, o filho da cozinheira, que não temos muito tempo para estarmos juntas.

- Isso soa muito triste… - de repente deu-lhe uma vontade de animá-la - Mas não te preocupes. Porque agora tens-me a mim. Estarei ao teu lado sempre que quiseres. E, claro, se tiver dentro das minhas possibilidades, farei com que tenhas uma relação mais próxima com a tua irmã. Considera-me o teu anjo da guarda! – disse, piscando-lhe o olho.

Rein deu um largo sorriso. Estava super contente. _«Ainda bem que me deparei com o…Ups! Andamos a conversar há tanto tempo e eu não sei o nome dele!»_.

- Ah…a propósito…como é que te chamas?

- Bright. O meu nome é Bright. – disse, enquanto a olhava nos olhos – E o teu?

- Rein. Simplesmente Rein.

Foi nesta cumplicidade, que os dois novos amigos se dirigiam para o palácio. Parecia que a vida deles estava prestes a mudar…e, possivelmente, para melhor.

* * *

><p><strong>E...foi mais um capitulo. Grande encontro entre Rein e Bright, não acham? <strong>

**O próximo capítulo terá como título: "Catch in the Act".**

**Fico à espera dos vossos comentários! ^^**

**Bjs**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oi! ^^ Desculpem a demora! Mas teve que ser. Este mês postei mais um cap. de duas fics minhas e ainda por cima, tive perguiça para passar para o pc este cap. Hehehe **

**Mas...enfim...aqui o está! Espero que gostem! ^^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo V – Catched in the Act<strong> _

Bright estava a adorar a sua nova vida. Estava nas nuvens a cada dia que passava no mundo humano.

Quando chegara ao castelo na companhia de Rein, conheceu logo a família dela, já que, naquele momento, ela queria pedir autorização a seu pai, ao rei Truth, se ele poderia permanecer no castelo por um determinado período de tempo. Um mês. Conforme o acordo que tinha feito com Pérola, a Bruxa do Mar.

A princípio, o rei não achara lá muito boa ideia tê-lo por lá. No entanto, foi tanta a insistência por parte de Rein, que ele acabou por aceder. Nessa altura, ele chegara a ficar muito impressionado perante aquela atitude da jovem princesa, chegando a pensar o quanto os humanos eram fantásticos ao conseguirem ter o grande dom da palavra.

Mas agora, duas semanas depois, realmente se estava a adaptar muito bem àquele mundo. Apesar de sentir saudades do mar, embora recebesse regularmente visitas da sua irmã e do Auler, sabia que lhe faltava muito por aprender e não via a hora de nas próximas duas semanas conseguir decifrar todos os mistérios dos humanos.

Era incrível como tudo nele o encantava. As paisagens, a comida, os animais, os cheiros, as pessoas…especialmente uma linda princesa de cabelos azuis.

Adorava tê-la como companheira em todos os momentos. Era uma rapariga muito divertida, que, graças a ele, começava a interagir um pouco com os outros, principalmente com a irmã, Fine.

Mas não foi só ele que a ajudou. Ela também o fez. Como? Dando-lhe a conhecer um montão de actividades, que só os humanos podiam fazer: ler, desde romances até ficção científica; passear pelos jardins do castelo, aprendendo a valorizar a natureza, bem como pelo reino; e andar a cavalo. Uma coisa à qual de inicio teve medo, mas Rein havia-lhe dado apoio, o que, no final, o ajudou a gostar de hipismo, nome que se dava a esta modalidade.

Realmente estava muito contente pelo progresso que estava a ter. E a princesa azulada do Reino do Sol havia sido duma grande ajuda, acabando por se tornar na sua melhor amiga.

Já sorria mais vezes e isso o deixava muito feliz, embora não soubesse ao certo o motivo. O que o deixava intrigado. _«Será que isto que sinto pela Rein é aquilo ao qual os humanos chamam de amor?»._

_**[…]**_

Enquanto Bright se sentia nas nuvens à medida que fazia a sua ronda pelo castelo, Fine e Shade resolveram, outra vez, namorar às escondidas na cozinha.

Fine era uma rapariga de cabelos compridos ruivos, presos em dois rabos-de-cavalo, e olhos da mesma cor; ao passo que Shade era um rapaz alto, não muito musculado, mas de porte, possuidor de uma beleza única. Tinha cabelos curtos e arrebitados com tons azulados e olhos azuis.

Eram um rapaz e uma rapariga comuns, senão fossem os estatutos que os separavam. Ela era uma princesa e ele o filho da cozinheira, que se chamava Maria, e irmão mais velho da jovenzita Milky, que costumava ajudar a mãe nas lidas da cozinha.

Mas, apesar disso, eles se apaixonaram. O problema era que o pai de Fine não queria que as suas filhas namorassem, muito menos com rapazes de nível social inferior ao deles.

Foi, portanto, por isso, que eles decidiram pela cozinha para poderem namorar à vontade. O rei Truth nunca iria até lá. Seria muito ruim para a sua imagem. Imaginem um rei, que transmite poder, a se dignar a ir a um local como a cozinha, que é do mais elementar possível, cheio de pessoas comuns. Nunca!

- Costa livre. Pelos vistos a tua mãe e o pessoal da cozinha foram comprar mantimentos. – constatou, Fine, assim que entraram no local.

Shade, sem dizer nada, aproximou-se dela e a puxou para junto dele, encostando o corpo dela ao seu.

- É…Mas que eu saiba…não viemos cá para ver a minha mãe, muito menos o resto do pessoal, mas sim… - mordeu o lábio inferior – para isto.

Sem que ela estivesse a contar, deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado. Atordoada, Fine correspondeu-o com a mesma paixão e o mesmo ardor. Aquilo começava a ser uma doce loucura, à qual eles não tinham maneira de a fazerem parar.

_**[…]**_

Bright sentia-se perdido. Apesar de fazer diariamente uma visita ao edifício real, ainda se sentia confuso. Ele era enorme. Cada dia descobria uma parte nova do castelo. Esse dia também não seria uma excepção, já que ao fundo de um longo corredor encontrou uma porta de madeira semi-aberta. Esta ficava num local bem recôndito. A pessoa que passasse por ali quase nem repararia nela.

_«O que será que estará por detrás daquela porta?»_. Curioso, o príncipe das sereias resolveu aproximar-se. E assim que chegou junto da porta, espreitou lá para dentro. Havia umas escadas em caracol. Iam dar até a um piso inferior àquele em que ele se encontrava.

Começando a ficar fascinado pela sua nova aventura, Bright passou da porta, deixando-a tal como estava, e desceu as escadas.

Quando chegou lá em baixo, reparou em mais uma porta de madeira, mas esta estava mais gasta que a outra.

Foi então que ouviu vozes. _«De quem serão estas vozes? Quem estará para lá desta porta?»_.

Não aguentando estar nesta expectativa toda, resolveu aproximar-se. Engolindo em seco foi na sua direcção, na direcção da porta. À medida que se ia aproximando é que pôde distinguir as vozes, assimilando-as a vozes de alguém que conhecia. Eram duas, sendo uma de uma rapariga e a outra de um rapaz. _«Fine? Shade?»_, supôs.

Respirando fundo, abriu a porta, sem fazer barulho, e espreitou lá para dentro, para ver o que se escondia por detrás dela.

Ficou estático. Estava completamente em choque. Naquela divisória do palácio, que parecia ser o que os humanos chamavam de cozinha, uma das princesas e o filho da cozinheira estavam agarrados um ao outro, enquanto as suas bocas estavam unidas e mexiam-se rapidamente de um lado para o outro como se estivessem a travar uma mini batalha. Isto, segundo o olhar inocente do loiro que ainda desconhecia alguns hábitos humanos.

Atordoado, não sabia o que fazer. Muito menos o que dizer, já que não sabia o que aquilo era exactamente. Nunca tinha visto algo assim. Pensava apenas se também era capaz de fazê-lo com uma certa princesa de cabelos azuis…

Perdido em seus pensamentos, ele não reparou em dois pares de olhos, que o olhavam arregalados.

- Ah! N-Não é o que estão a pensar… - atrapalhado, quase que caia ao chão.

Fine e Shade olharam-se perplexos. Não sabiam o que lhes iria acontecer, agora que haviam sido descobertos. Como ainda não conheciam o loiro direito, não sabiam se ele era de confiança ou não.

- Bright… - Shade foi o primeiro a falar – Eu não sei o que dizer, mas…por favor…

- Por favor não contes isto que acabaste de ver ao meu pai! – Fine interrompeu-o, desesperada.

- Fine… - Shade virou-se na direcção da amada e colocou-lhe um braço sobre os ombros. Queria dar-lhe o seu apoio.

Bright não compreendia muito bem o que se estava a passar. No entanto fez um esforço por fazê-lo, quando olhou para eles, que, por sua vez, o olhavam de forma suplicante. Soube pela Rein, há algum tempo, que quer ela quer a irmã não poderiam namorar, já que o rei Truth não o permitia. O destino deles os dois agora dependia dele.

- Não se preocupem. – disse, mais tranquilo, após um longo suspiro – Eu não os irei denunciar ao rei.

Fine e Shade ficaram muito aliviados e igualmente agradecidos.

- Obrigado, Bright.

- Obrigada, Bright! Nem sabes o que isso significa para mim.

O loiro ficou encabulado e coçou a cabeça.

- T-Também não é para tanto…eu sou estou a fazer o que está certo…não?

- Bright…sentes-te bem? – perguntou, Fine, preocupada.

- Claro! Porque não o haveria de estar?

- Pareces um tanto estranho… - aproximou-se dele e lhe sussurrou – Às vezes…parece que não dizes coisa com coisa. Se é que me entendes.

- Ah… - ele não sabia o que responder. No entanto, sentia uma grande dúvida a pairar sobre a sua cabeça. Queria tanto saber exactamente o que eles estavam há poucos minutos a fazer, só que não tinha coragem para tal. Mas essa dúvida não podia ficar por aí. Tomando coragem, resolveu tentar a sua sorte – Posso fazer-vos uma pergunta? Isto…se não levarem a mal…é claro!

A princesa e o filho da cozinheira trocaram um olhar entre si. Estavam surpresos e com um pouco de receio do que poderia vir daí.

- Claro! Pergunta! – Shade deu-lhe permissão.

- O-O-O que era, exactamente, aquilo que vocês os dois estavam a fazer ainda há pouco? Tem nome?

Shade ficou parvo. _«Mas que raio de pergunta foi esta?»_. Já Fine, esta apenas tenatava conter o riso que lhe estava prestes a sair da boca. E pensar que chegaram a recear do loiro. Se ele não sabia o que aquilo era, como poderia contá-lo ao rei? Haviam sido mesmo um bocadinho tolos.

- Bright… - disse, Shade, aproximando-se dele – Bright. Eu não sei se isto é uma partida ou algo do género, mas…respondendo à tua pergunta, o que nós estávamos a fazer ainda há pouco era a namorar.

- Namorar? Eu já sabia que vocês namoravam, mas…não sabia que namorar fosse quando duas pessoas se agarravam e uniam as suas bocas uma na outra!

Fine, não aguentando mais, desatou à gargalhada.

- Fine…? - a sua namorada não estava a ajudar. Sentia-se frustrado. Mas fazer o quê? Até que aquilo tinha o seu lado cómico – Também não é bem assim. – ficou ao lado dele – Sabes…namorar também pode significar quereres estar a todo o momento com aquela pessoa especial. Com a pessoa de quem gostas. Ao mesmo tempo que tem-la no pensamento. E, quando estão juntos, há magia…! Magia essa que implica a demonstração de afectos, que provam o que ambos estão a sentir um pelo outro.

- Hum… - o loiro ficou pensativo – E…isso…era o que vocês estavam a fazer…

- Sim, Bright. – respondeu, Fine, aproximando-se deles, depois de se recuperar do seu súbito ataque de riso – Eu e o Shade só estávamos a beijar-nos e a acariciar-nos mutuamente.

- Beijar é… - tentou exemplificá-lo com as mãos e os dedos.

- Sim, Bright, sim. – Shade colocou uma mão sobre o ombro dele, sorrindo – E posso dizer-te que é muito bom…

- Shade! – repreendeu-lhe, Fine, divertida, dando-lhe uma palmada no braço.

- Tou a ver… Acham que…a Rein irá gostar se eu lhe der um beijo?

- A Rein? – a princesa ergueu uma sobrancelha, perplexa – A minha irmã, Rein? – o loiro o confirmou com a cabeça – Por acaso gostas dela, Bright?

- Bem… - coçou a cabeça, meio que encabulado – Não sei…acho que sim…

- Então se sim, acho que o fazes bem. – Fine olhou-o de forma interrogativa. Não sabia qual era a dele – Se sentires que existe algo de mágico entre vocês os dois, cada vez que estiverem juntos, então podes avançar e beijá-la. – fez uma pequena pausa e depois dirigiu a sua atenção para a princesa de cabelos avermelhados, olhando-a olhos nos olhos – Quando gostamos de alguém, não podemos reter o que sentimos. Temos, por alguma razão inexplicável, de deitar cá pra fora esse mesmo sentimento. Porque acima de tudo queremos a felicidade dessa pessoa.

- Ok…A-Acho que é melhor eu ir andando. Tenho de pensar no assunto. – olhou para eles com um sorriso nos lábios – Obrigado por tudo. Pelos conselhos. - afastou-se um pouco, tentando chegar o mais rapidamente possível à porta, um tanto trapalhão. Apercebera-se de que estava a atrapalhar o dito momento mágico entre eles os dois – Sendo assim…podem continuar com o que estavam a fazer ainda há pouco…a beijarem-se… - abriu a porta apressado assim que a alcançou – Fui!

Enquanto Bright saia dali o máximo que as suas pobres duas pernas o permitiam, o par de namorados estava perplexo com esta súbita atitude por parte do loiro.

- Ai, ai… Aquele Bright não existe…

- É… - olhou para ela com malícia – Mas…agora que ele já se foi embora, podemos… - ergueu as sobrancelhas, querendo sugerir algo menos apropriado para menores.

- Se fazes assim tanta questão…não vejo porque não…

Divertida e apaixonada, Fine aproximou-se dele, enlaçando-lhe os braços ao redor do pescoço, pronta para o beijar.

Mas, quando os seus lábios estavam a chegar ao seu destino, aos lábios do seu amado, eis que surge no meio deles uma pequena pessoa de cabelo cor-de-rosa e olhos azuis. Milky. A irmã mais nova de Shade.

- Milky! – o rapaz, assustado com o seu súbito aparecimento, afastou-se de Fine – O que é que estás aqui a fazer?

- Eu é que deveria fazer essa pergunta, Shade. – olhou para um e para outro e suspirou – Há algum tempo que sei do vosso namoro. E quero que saibam que não tenho nada contra, se isso vos deixa felizes, mas…têm que ter mais cuidado! Desta vez fui eu. Mas imaginem que, em vez de mim, fosse a mãe ou até mesmo o rei?

O casal nem queria pensar nisso. Mas, apesar disso, Milky tinha razão. Teriam de ser mais cautelosos na próxima vez que se encontrarem.

- Sendo assim, agradeço a tua preocupação, Milky. Mas acho melhor eu ir embora agora. Podem dar pela minha falta. Se me dão licença...

- Espera, Fine! – Shade a alcançou, quando ela estava prestes a abrir a porta da cozinha para se ir embora, agarrando-a por um braço e a virando para si – Por favor…eu…

Fine soltou o braço.

- Não dá, Shade. Tenho mesmo de ir. Depois falamos, ok? – deu-lhe um selinho e foi-se embora.

- Bem…agora que a princesa se foi embora, podemos voltar ao trabalho, Shade? – perguntou, Milky, bem-disposta.

Shade bufou frustrado.

- Ok…Vamos lá trabalhar! – exclamou, virando-se para a sua irmã com um sorriso, enquanto punha o avental.

Os dois irmãos deram assim inicio a um longo dia de trabalho…

* * *

><p><strong>E aí? Gostaram? O próximo, intitulado "The First Kiss", também promete ser muito emocionante! ^^<strong>

**Esse mesmo cap. e o VII já estão escritos, só falta mesmo os passar para o pc. xp **

**Reviews, please! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Oi! ^^ Aqui vai mais um cap. Espero que gostem! **

**Bjs**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo VI – The First Kiss<em>**

Desde que a princesa Fine e o Shade haviam sido apanhados por Bright, mais uma longa semana se havia passado.

Rein não podia estar mais contente do que estava. Desde que conhecera o loiro, havia passado bons momentos na sua companhia e, também, havia percebido o quanto era parecida com a irmã. Bastou falarem abertamente uma com a outra para entenderem que, apesar de terem personalidades diferentes, tinham alguns aspectos em comum, como o amor ao próximo.

Sendo assim, a princesa de cabelos azuis resolveu dar uma volta pelos jardins do castelo, que eram muito conhecidos por todo o reino pela sua beleza e grandiosidade. Para além de se sentir muito bem no meio das flores, queria muito contar as novidades à Mirlo, que era a filha do jardineiro e a sua melhor amiga. Ela era da mesma idade que as princesas, tinha o cabelo curto e os olhos castanhos.

- Que bom, Rein! – sorriu, Mirlo, enquanto caminhavam juntas lado a lado – Foi preciso vir alguém de fora para perceberes que tu e a princesa Fine afinal não são assim tão diferentes uma da outra.

- É verdade! - sorriu, Rein, com um brilho nos olhos – Ai, Mirlo… - suspirou, enquanto se sentava num banco de jardim. A amiga seguiu o seu exemplo – Cada dia que passa, estou mais convencida de que eu e o Bright estávamos destinados um ao outro. Não achas?

- Sim, Rein! E acho que ele também deve pensar o mesmo em relação a ti.

- Achas?

- Rein. Não me digas que nunca reparaste na maneira como ele olha para ti? Os seus olhos parecem que ganham um brilho especial.

- Não sei… - desviou o olhar, sem saber se devia acreditar ou não.

Mirlo colocou uma mão sobre as da princesa, que estavam unidas sobre o regaço.

- Não te estou a mentir, Rein. Apenas sei que é o que sinto quando vos vejo juntos. Afinal…somos amigas, não somos?

- Mas é claro, Mirlo! Disso eu não duvido! – sorriu mais tranquila – Obrigada! – soltou as mãos da dela para pegar nela com delicadeza, enquanto a olhava nos olhos – Se isso for, então, verdade, seria a rapariga mais feliz do mundo!

- E posso saber o que te faria a rapariga mais feliz do mundo?

Rein e Mirlo ao ouvirem uma voz desconhecida, alheia à conversa, mas que no fundo sabiam a quem pertenceria, ficaram estáticas, deixando automaticamente de sorrir.

_«Bright…!»_, pensou a princesa aflita, _«E agora? O que é que eu faço?»_.

Bright continuava pacientemente à espera de uma resposta, enquanto sorria para as duas meninas que estavam sentadas à sua frente.

Após ter ido dar a sua volta diária pelo castelo e depois ter ido à beira-mar, onde esteve na conversa com a sua irmã Altezza, o loiro decidiu ir dar um passeio pelos jardins. Estava uma grande vontade de admirar as rosas, que, na sua opinião, eram lindas e o fascinavam, tal e qual como o seu adorado mar.

Cheirava uma por uma até que começou a ouvir vozes. Curioso, foi na direcção de onde elas possivelmente viriam e, assim que avistou a quem essas vozes pertenceriam, arregalou os olhos. As donas eram, nada mais nada menos, a Mirlo e a princesa Rein, que estavam a conversar.

Bright, nessa altura, não conseguia tirar os olhos da azulada. A sua beleza igualava à das rosas que tanto admirava. _«Agora tenho a certeza. Estou mesmo apaixonado pela princesa Rein.»_, pensou, convicto, com um sorriso nos lábios, enquanto ia ter com as meninas, acabando apenas por ouvir a última parte que Rein havia dito.

- Bem…eu…na verdade…eu…

- Bom – interveio, Mirlo, levantando-se – acho melhor ir indo e deixar-vos a sós. – Rein lançou-lhe um olhar suplicante – Aposto que têm muito o que conversar. Então vou indo, Rein. – despedindo-se, seguiu o seu caminho.

_«Droga! Porquê que a Mirlo tinha logo de se ir embora num momento como este? E agora como é que me desenrasco desta alhada?»_.

O príncipe das sereias continuava a olhar para ela e pôde perceber que ela havia ficado um pouco nervosa, após a saída da amiga. O melhor era mesmo não a pressionar.

Aproximou-se dela, sentando-se a seu lado, no lugar que antes estava a Mirlo, e pousou uma mão sobre a dela.

- Não te preocupes, Rein. Se não quiseres responder, não é preciso. Estava apenas com curiosidade.

Rein olhou para ele surpreendida e sorriu para si mesma.

- Obrigada…

- De nada.

Olharam-se nos olhos. Por instantes, tudo o que estava a redor havia desaparecido por completo. Existindo apenas os dois. Foi um momento mágico!

Bright, então, de repente, se lembrou do que Shade lhe havia dito quando o apanhara a beijar Fine na cozinha.

"_Sabes…namorar também pode significar quereres estar a todo o momento com aquela pessoa especial. Com a pessoa de quem gostas. Ao mesmo tempo que tem-la no pensamento. E, quando estão juntos, há magia…! Magia essa que implica a demonstração de afectos, que provam o que ambos estão a sentir um pelo outro." _

Agora compreendia o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. E, por isso, deixando-se levar pelo o que o seu coração ditava, pegou na mão dela com delicadeza e a levou aos lábios, beijando-a de forma suave.

Surpreendida com tal gesto, Rein corou, virando a cabeça de lado. Nunca ninguém lhe tinha beijado a mão daquela forma, como se aquela parte do corpo fosse de cristal, algo que pudesse partir a qualquer momento e pedia atenção.

- Rein. – Bright a olhava nos olhos de forma intensa – Logo à noite, encontra-te comigo na praia. – o coração de Rein batia compulsivamente. Parecia que iria explodir a qualquer momento – Só tu e eu. E será no mesmo sítio em que nos conhecemos. Lembraste? – Rein acenou que sim com a cabeça, lentamente e de forma mecânica – Vens então ao meu encontro, Rein?

A princesa se achou sem saída. Não conseguia dizer que não àquele olhar reluzente…

- Sim, Bright. Eu aceito.

O loiro, ao ouvir a resposta de Rein, deu um sorriso largo. Sorriso esse que deixou a princesa convicta de que tinha feito a decisão mais acertada. Também estava feliz. Ia ter o seu primeiro encontro a sério com um rapaz! _«Meu Deus! O que será que ele quer comigo? Não me digas que é… Se for aquilo que eu estou a pensar, então serei mesmo a rapariga mais feliz do mundo!»_.

_**[…]**_

A noite já havia chegado. Uma lua enorme e cheia decorava e iluminava o céu, tal como as pequenas estrelas cintilantes que a rodeavam.

Uma pessoa se encontrava parada, junto a uma pequena rocha, sobre o imenso areal que preenchia a praia da família real, e a contemplar o mar que se expandia à sua frente.

Essa pessoa era a princesa Rein.

Bright ia a caminho daquele lugar até que se deparou com ela. A seu ver, ela era uma visão. Com a luz da lua a iluminar-lhe o delicado rosto e o vento a esvoaçar-lhe o cabelo. Ela, sem dúvida, estava mais bela do que nunca.

A passo e passo foi ter ao seu encontro. Quando estava quase a chegar ao pé dela, esta virou a cabeça na sua direcção e sorriu-lhe. Um sorriso muito belo e que dificilmente se iria esquecer.

- Vieste, Rein. – disse assim que parou diante dela.

- Aceitei o teu pedido, não foi?

Bright, feliz por tê-la ali a seu lado, pegou-lhe na mão e conduziu-a a um inesperado passeio pelo areal à beira-mar. Queria lhe confessar o seu amor por ela, mas sem a pressionar.

_**[…]**_

Entretanto, duas figuras saíam às escondidas do castelo, indo ter à praia.

Tratavam-se da Fine e de Shade, que, como desejavam muito estar a sós, atreveram-se a encontrar-se na praia à noite, já que ninguém ia lá durante esse período. Isso era o que eles achavam, até que começaram a ouvir algo…

- O que foi isto? – perguntou, Fine, assustada, quebrando o beijo e tentando sair do abraço do namorado – Pareceu-me ouvir algo…

- Eu não ouvi nada. Deve ter sido imagi…

- Shhhh! – tapou com uma mão a boca de Shade. Olhava de um lado para o outro com o indicador à frente dos lábios. Ouviu-se, então, umas pequenas gargalhadas – As vozes de novo… Estás as ouvir agora?

- S-Sim… - respondeu, assim que ela retirou a mão da boca – Acho que é nos escondermos atrás daquela rocha. – sugeriu, apontando para uma rocha grande que estava atrás da princesa – É que…pelo que pude perceber, elas parecem que se estão a aproximar…

- Tens razão. Vamos!

Em concordância, os dois foram-se esconder na dita rocha, antes que fossem apanhados.

_**[…]**_

A cada passo que davam, Bright e Rein mantinham uma conversa de pura cumplicidade. Adoravam a companhia um do outro. E ambos não podiam estar mais felizes.

A determinada altura, o loiro resolveu parar.

- Rein. – estava nervoso. Nem sabia por onde começar. Tinha chegado finalmente a hora de se lhe confessar – Gosto muito da tua companhia.

- E eu também, Bright. Contigo, eu sei que não estou sozinha.

- Eu sei disso. Comigo se passa o mesmo. Mas…o que eu queria mesmo com este encontro era dizer-te uma coisa.

- Sim? – estava super curiosa – E o que é, Bright? O que tens para me dizer?

O loiro sorriu. A princesa que estava à sua frente não sabia mesmo esconder a sua alegria. Notava-se que estava muito entusiasmada com o que pudesse dizer.

Mas, depois, ficou sério. Aproximou-se mais um pouco dela e levantou-lhe o rosto com um dedo para que esta o olhasse nos olhos.

- O que queria…e quero dizer-te era… - desviou o olhar para a boca da rapariga – isto.

Apanhando a azulada desprevenida, o loiro colou a sua boca à dela, beijando-lhe os lábios com grande delicadeza.

- Estou apaixonado, Rein. – a sua boca voltava a estar a poucos centímetros da dela, enquanto olhava-lhe fixamente nos olhos – Estou apaixonado por ti!

- E eu também, Bright! – respondeu com um brilho de alegria e amor no olhar – Acho que desde o primeiro dia em que te conheci.

- Rein…

Bright voltou a beijá-la. Mas, desta vez, foi com mais confiança. Afinal, naquela semana havia aprendido alguma coisa com Shade sobre a arte de beijar.

O beijo deixou Rein nas nuvens e, como também era inexperiente na arte de beijar, foi atrás dele. Atrás do doce calor que aquela boca lhe proporcionava. Deixaram-se, portanto, guiar pelo que o coração lhes ditava, que, naquele momento, era um precioso e querido aliado.

_**[…]**_

Fine e Shade, por detrás da rocha, assistiram admirados àquela troca de carinhos.

- Quem diria…hein? O Bright… Nunca pensei que ele fosse assim tão assanhado!

- Pois é, Fine. Para quem, no inicio, não sabia o que era um beijo, até que se está a sair bem.

- Já viste a minha irmã? Ela parece estar nas nuvens. – olhou para Shade com um sorriso nos lábios, abraçando-se a ele com carinho – Espero que ela seja tão feliz com o Bright como eu sou contigo.

- É claro que sim.

Após depositar-lhe um beijo na testa, os dois pombinhos olhavam para a felicidade dos amigos sorridentes e abraçados um ao outro.

No entanto…eles não eram os únicos que estavam a assistir àquela cena romântica, naquele preciso momento, entre a princesa Rein do Reino do Sol e o príncipe das sereias…

* * *

><p><strong>Gostaram? Espero bem que sim! ^^<strong>

**O próximo terá como título: My First Love **

**Não se esqueçam dos reviews! XD**

**Bjs**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oi! ^^ Desculpem a demora, mas é que este mês de Fevereiro foi um pouco complicado, para além de que o dediquei exclusivamente a uma fic one-shot naruhina, a qual irá concorrer a um concurso de fanfics. Por isso, sorry! **

**Enfim...aqui está mais um cap. fresquinho para começar bem o mês de Março! ^~ Espero que gostem! **

**Bjs**

**P.S: Antes de mais, gostaria de agradecer aos meus fiéis leitores isamimes e ZucchiniPiupiu pelos reviews que me mandaram até agora. Thank you very much! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII – True Love<strong>

Fine e Shade não eram os únicos que assistiam àquele linda cena romântica. Um ser marinho de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes também o estava. Mas com que cara de poucos amigos, pois aquela cena não iria agradar à sua rainha.

Auler e Altezza, que estavam de passagem, repararam em Boomo a ir na direcção do castelo onde Bright se encontrava. Desconfiados e, ao mesmo tempo, preocupados, os dois decidiram segui-lo.

Quando subiram à superfície, o par de namorados escondeu-se atrás de uns rochedos para não ser visto, enquanto o ajudante de Pérola ficara no mesmo sítio, à espera da sua presa.

Não teve muito o que esperar. Nesse momento, avistara, ao longe, Bright e uma rapariga de cabelos azuis. _«Princesa Rein?»_, questionou-se, erguendo o sobrolho.

Altezza e Auler também estavam surpresos, mas por razões diferentes.

- Mas quem é aquela? – perguntou a loira, ciumenta.

- Se não me engano, ela deve ser a tal de Rein.

- A_ "tal"_ de Rein?

- Então, Altezza? Não me digas que não lembras do que o teu irmão nos tinha dito há uma semana atrás! – vendo que ela pelos vistos não tinha prestado atenção a nada, soltou um suspiro pesado – Ok. Eu volto a lembrar-te. O Bright tinha nos dito que tinha conhecido uma rapariga humana chamada Rein, uma das princesas do castelo no qual ele está hospedado, pela qual ele estava completamente apaixonado.

- Apaixonado? O Bright está apaixonado?

- Ai, Altezza…Às vezes não sei onde tens essa tua linda cabecinha toda a vez que o Bright conversa connosco!

- Isso é fácil. Na beleza dele. – respondeu com naturalidade.

Auler, frustrado, passou uma mão pela cara.

- Ai, ai…Altezza…Só mesmo tu…

- O que é? Não tenho culpa se a minha família tem bons genes! – exclamou com convicção, pois sentia muito orgulho da sua linhagem.

Auler, de repente, arregalou os olhos surpreso.

- Isto não é nada bom… - sussurrou, dando uma olhadela rápida na direcção de Boomo para saber qual seria a sua reacção.

- O que foi, Auler? O que aconteceu? – perguntou, preocupada, ao ver que a sua postura tinha mudado. Auler apontou na direcção do casal que estava na praia, a tremer, como se estivesse congelado – O quê? – Altezza não estava a acreditar no que via. O seu irmão estava com a boca colada à boca da rapariga – O que é aquilo, Auler? O que é que o Bright pensa que está a fazer? Parece que foi o mesmo que a...

- Sei tanto quanto tu, Altezza. Mas…pelo que o Bright me contou, uma vez, aquilo é um beijo na boca no mundo humano.

- Um beijo? Então isso quer dizer que a bruxa do mar também deu um beijo nele. Só que na altura achei que fosse mesmo para dar nojo. – disse, abrindo a boca e colocando um dedo no meio dela.

- Sim, tens razão. Mas este é diferente. Segundo o Bright, este existe quando duas pessoas se amam.

Altezza já estava a ver o filme, começando a ficar extremamente preocupada.

- O meu irmão só pode ter enlouquecido! Como se não bastasse, meteu-se nesta encrenca por causa de um sonho, agora quer morrer? Nem quero saber do que a bruxa… - lembrou-se de Boomo e, em sobressalto, virou a cabeça até onde ele supostamente estaria, mas este já tinha desaparecido – Oh, não! – encarou o namorado – E agora?

- Só nos resta fazer uma coisa. – colocou-lhe uma mão sobre o ombro e olhou-a com determinação – Segui-lo e ver o que eles farão a seguir. Temos de ser muito cautelosos. Não sabemos o que nos espera. Depois…depois teremos de avisar o Bright. Ok?

- Ok! Vamos!

Sem perderem tempo, os dois mergulharam fundo e, assim que avistaram Boomo, seguiram-no sem que este o percebesse.

_**[…]**_

Pérola estava entretida no seu quarto, aninhada na cama. Pensava no príncipe loiro de olhos da cor do rubi. _«Ai…nem acredito que daqui a uma semana serás finalmente meu!»_, pensou, sorrindo de lado.

De repente pressentiu a chegada de alguém. A chegada do seu ajudante.

- Vamos ver que notícias me traz sobre o meu futuro marido! Ahahah! – levantou-se e foi ter com ele à sala do trono.

Assim que a viu a entrar na sala e a sentar no seu trono, Boomo fez-lhe uma vénia.

- E, então, Boomo? Que notícias me trazes?

- Minha rainha, fiz tudo o que pedira, fui ver como estavam as coisas com o príncipe Bright, mas…acho que não tenho muito boas notícias para lhe dar…

Pérola semicerrou os olhos. Aquilo não era bem o que gostaria de ouvir.

- E o que se passa então, Boomo? – perguntou entre dentes.

Entretanto, Altezza e Auler haviam entrado no palácio negro, indo de encontro a onde os vilões se encontravam. Escondidos, sem que eles dessem por isso, puseram-se à escuta.

Boomo começou a suar, a ficar atrapalhado. Não gostava de ver a sua senhora de mau humor.

- Bom…é que… O príncipe Bright se encontra bem…

- Mas…? – ergueu o sobrolho, começando a irritar-se com o rumo daquela conversa.

Boomo respirou fundo e resolveu dizer tudo de uma vez.

- O príncipe Bright anda com a princesa Rein!

- O quê? – perguntou, indignada, levantando-se de rompante.

Boomo continuava a sentir um certo receio.

- Lamento, minha senhora, mas…é a mais pura das verdades. Vi-o com os meus próprios olhos. E…ainda por cima…estavam-se a beijar…

- Não! – gritou com raiva – Isto não pode estar a acontecer! Bright é meu e só meu!

Auler e Altezza estavam receosos, tal como Boomo, principalmente a loira, que tinha o coração a ficar apertado.

- Mas…espera aí. Disseste Rein? A princesa Rein do Reino do Sol? A rapariga de cabelos azuis, filha do Rei Truth?

- Sim… - engoliu em seco – Essa mesma…

A cara de Pérola ficou fechada. Boomo pensava que a casa vinha abaixo. Mas ficou estupefacto, quando ela do nada começou-se a rir, dando de seguida umas boas gargalhadas.

- Ah, ah, ah! Ah, ah, ah! Ai…ah, ah…essa foi do além… - Boomo a olhava desconcertado – Nunca pensei que fosses capaz, mas essa foi a melhor piada que eu já ouvi! – tentava se controlar, mas desatou, de novo, na gargalhada. Era totalmente absurdo o simples facto do Bright e da Rein estarem juntos.

- M-Mas…é a verdade, minha senhora.

Pérola parou de rir e olhou-o com ar sério.

- Tens como o provar?

- Como assim? Não confias na palavra deste teu humilde servo? Eu, que sempre lhe fui fiel.

- É claro que confio, Boomo. – disse, emburrada, voltando a sentar-se – Mas não me cabe na cabeça que o príncipe Bright possa estar com a princesa Rein. São incompatíveis. Alguém da estirpe dele nunca se interessaria por uma menina sem sal como ela.

**_[…]_**

- Como é que ela o sabe, Auler? – perguntou, Altezza – Devo confessar que ela tem um pouco de razão… - recebeu um olhar recriminado da parte dele, que foi ignorado – Mas, mesmo assim, como é que ela o sabe?

Auler pôs-se a pensar.

- Hum…se calhar…elas se conhecem. A Rein e a Bruxa do Mar.

- E como isso é possível, se uma mora na superfície e a outra no mar?

- Não sei, Altezza. Isso eu já não sei. Talvez tenham um passado em comum. Não sei…

_**[…]**_

- Minha senhora, se digo que eles os dois estavam juntos e, ainda por cima, se estavam a beijar é porque é verdade.

- Bolas! Maldição! – bateu de punho fechado num dos braços da sua poltrona – Recuso a aceitar que fui derrotada pela Rein! E logo por ela! Eu sou muito mais gira! – a raiva aumentava dentro dela – Ele será meu e só meu! Nem que para isso use todo o meu poder!

Boomo, Altezza e Auler ficaram de boca aberta e olhos arregalados.

- Minha rainha…tem certeza no que diz? Esse príncipe vale assim tanto a pena?

- Sim, Boomo. Vale. E muito. – levantou-se, decidida – Vamos, Boomo! Não percamos tempo!

- Sim, minha rainha! – fez uma vénia, fazendo questão de a seguir.

- O Bright não sabe com quem está a lidar. – sorriu de lado.

Enquanto caminhava até ao laboratório, seguida de perto pelo seu ajudante, Pérola possuía um brilho de fúria e de vingança no olhar. Em breve, o príncipe das sereias e a princesa Rein iriam ver o que lhes iria acontecer. Ninguém a fazia passar por boba! Assim que recuperasse Bright, após afastá-lo de Rein, trataria logo de se casar com ele. Teria, finalmente, a sua vingança!

_**[…]**_

- Estou preocupada, Auler. – confessou a loira, levando uma mão ao peito, depois que os dois vilões se foram embora.

- Também eu, Altezza.

- Maldito sonho! – exclamou, frustrada. – Porque é que ele tinha de ter um sonho tão estúpido? Se não o tivesse, isto não estaria a acontecer.

- Eu sei, Altezza. Mas tens de ver, que foi ele quem assim o quis. – deu-lhe a mão, à qual ela aceitou – Vamos, Altezza. Primeiro vamos até ao nosso reino. Já devem estar preocupados. E depois… - com um dedo levantou-lhe o rosto pelo queixo, fazendo com que ela o olhasse nos olhos – depois iremos avisar o teu irmão da encrenca em que se meteu. – sorriu – Assim está melhor?

- Sim!

Sorrindo, embora estando um pouco reticente, Altezza acompanhou o namorado, indo os dois em direcção ao reino das sereias.

_**[…]**_

- Vens comigo, Rein? – perguntou, Bright, depois do beijo.

- A onde?

- Confias em mim? – perguntou, enquanto lhe pegava nas mãos e a olhava intensamente nos olhos.

- É claro que confio, Bright. Amo-te.

- Também te amo, Rein.

Bright estava muito feliz por ela confiar nele e por saber que o sentimento, que ele sentia, também era correspondido. Nunca acharia capaz de encontrar alguém assim como ela, alguém que confiasse nele e o compreendesse tão bem. Mas encontrou, o que o deixava em completo êxtase.

Naquele momento, a única coisa que queria era realizar o que o seu coração ditava. Durante aquelas três semanas que se haviam passado, aprendera muito. Principalmente sobre o amor e do que dele advém, graças à pequena grande ajuda que o Shane e a Fine lhe haviam dado. E, agora, por isso mesmo, queria demonstrar tudo aquilo que aprendera com a sua amada Rein. Ela era o seu tesouro e, por isso, queria tratá-la como tal.

Sem mais demoras, Bright começou a correr, puxando-a consigo pela mão. Os dois riam-se animados. Pareciam duas crianças a descobrirem um mundo novo.

Rein, ao menos, se sentia dessa forma. Aquele rapaz que estava à sua beira, era sem dúvida aquele que lhe estava destinado. E nunca poderia imaginar que amar alguém fosse maravilhoso! Por ele seria capaz de fazer tudo. O que importava era estar com ele nesse mesmo instante e sempre. Para todo o sempre. Tal como nos contos infantis.

_**[…]**_

Bright rodou a chave na fechadura, assim que chegou ao seu destino. Ao seu quarto. Depois de ambos entrarem, fez questão de fechar a porta.

Rein analisava aquela pequena divisão do castelo, que lhe estava destinada.

- É mesmo a tua cara. O teu quarto. Bem limpinho e arrumadinho.

- Rein. – abraçou-a por trás, encaixando o queixo na curvatura do seu pescoço – Ainda bem que aprecias o meu quarto, mas não foi para isso que te trouxe até aqui.

- Não? – nervosa, Rein susteve a respiração.

- Não. – deu-lhe um beijo naquele ponto, deixando-a com a pele arrepiada.

Delicadamente, sem deixar de a olhar, virou-a para si e a abraçou pela cintura, fazendo com que os corpos se tocassem.

Rein ficou surpreendida. Mas, quando o olhou nos olhos, soube que havia chegado a hora. A hora de se deixar levar por aquele amor que sentia por ele.

Como se estivessem ligados por um hímen, as cabeças foram-se aproximando uma da outra. À medida que o iam fazendo, os olhos iam-se fechando…até que o inevitável aconteceu.

Beijavam-se de forma apaixonada, que, a cada beijo dado, mais prazer eles sentiam.

Bright, pressentindo que ambos se encontravam num mundo mágico que só a eles lhes pertencia, colocou de forma delicada a princesa na cama, sem a parar de beijar.

Com ele sobre ela, sem nunca pararem de demonstrarem o amor que sentiam um pelo outro, os dois apaixonados deram assim inicio à noite mais fantástica das suas vidas.

_**[…]**_

O sol já começava a despontar no horizonte. Bright acordou com os primeiros raios luminosos e a seu lado estava Rein, nua, coberta pelo lençol, que dormia profundamente.

Ao vê-la nesse estado, ele não deixou de admirar a sua beleza e de pensar em como aquela noite havia sido maravilhosa. Ela era tão bonita! Até mesmo de olhos fechados.

Mas algo não batia certo.

Podia estar feliz, mas pressentia que alguma coisa ruim estava para acontecer. O que a Bruxa do Mar faria se viesse a tomar conhecimento daquilo que acabara de fazer? Nem queria pensar nisso! Se alguma coisa acontecesse à sua amada Rein, nunca se perdoaria. Para ele, ela era o seu mais que tudo e, por isso, tinha de a proteger. Nem que para isso desse a sua vida!

Inquieto, demasiado para ficar mais um segundo na cama, levantou-se sem acordá-la. Vestiu-se e, antes de sair do quarto, deixou sobre a mesinha de cabeceira um lembrete.

_**[…]**_

Rein acordava a pouco e pouco, abrindo os olhos bem devagar, enquanto alguém fechava a porta do quarto.

- Bright? És tu? – começou a apalpar a cama e notou que fora ele quem havia saído – Não está. Saiu. – murmurou, baixinho, um pouco triste. De seguida sentou-se e colocou a cabeça entre os joelhos – Será que se arrependeu? – perguntou, triste, com lágrimas nos olhos e coração apertado. Depois, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, encarou a mesinha de cabeceira. Foi, então, que reparou numa pequena folha de papel branco sobre a madeira escura – O que é isto? – limpou as lágrimas, enquanto esticava um braço para pegar no pequeno papel – Um lembrete? – curiosa, abriu-o e começou a lê-lo – Minha querida Rein… _desculpa o facto de não poder estar aí a teu lado quando acordares. É que tive um assunto a resolver, que só eu era capaz de o resolver. Mas, para a próxima, prometo que te levarei o pequeno-almoço à cama, tal como tu o mereces._

- Bobo. – sorriu e continuou a ler.

_Mas, apesar de tudo, quero que saibas que a noite de ontem foi muito especial para mim. Amei-te tal como queria que fosses amada. Foi um momento bastante intenso, no qual tu, minha doce e querida Rein, me converteste na pessoa mais feliz do mundo! _

_Espero que, quando estiveres a ler este lembrete, estejas a sorrir. Adoro o teu sorriso. Como o adoro! Acalma-me. Dá-me a paz que necessito. Daí, que preciso que me acalmes, com esse teu lindo sorriso e doçura que me tanto hão cativado, todas as noites que passarmos juntos daqui por diante. Amo-te. Sempre te amarei. _

_Com amor. _

_Bright_

Rein, mal terminou de ler, apertou o lembrete contra o peito. Duas copiosas lágrimas caíam dos seus olhos. Não eram lágrimas de tristeza dessa vez, mas sim, de felicidade. _«O teu sorriso, Bright, também me acalma. Amo-te.»_.

_**[…]**_

O loiro foi até ao mar, depois de ter saído do quarto. Só o mar o conseguia ajudar a pôr as ideias no lugar, a pensar com mais claridade.

- Altezza! Auler! – exclamou, surpreso, assim que os amigos surgiram no mar. Mas depressa se preocupou, visto que as suas caras estavam sérias. Pelos vistos, não traziam boas notícias – O que fazem aqui? E que caras são essas? Vocês nem sabem o que me acon…

- Bright. – interrompeu, Auler, o seu entusiasmo, com um tom de voz firme – Acho que temos más notícias para te dar.

- Como assim?

- Ontem vimos-te com uma rapariga à beira-mar. – começou por explicar a princesa de olhos verdes.

- A Rein.

- Sim. Como queiras. – abanou a mão no ar, querendo tirar importância àquele simples facto, já que era o menor dos seus problemas – O que interessa é que o Boomo, o ajudante da bruxa, também te viu.

- O quê? – Bright começou a ficar preocupado.

- Isso mesmo, Bright. – Auler interpôs-se de novo na conversa – E o pior, é que ela não gostou nada de saber que estava a ser _"traída"_.

- Eu sabia! - o príncipe estava agitado, passando as mãos pelo rosto – Bem que tive um sentimento estranho esta manhã. Como se algo não estivesse certo.

- E prepara-te. – continuou o rapaz sereia – Porque ela não o vai deixar barato. Não sabemos ao certo qual será o plano, mas ela está disposta a ter-te somente do lado dela.

- Mano… - viu a sua cara tristonha – Estou preocupada…

- Não te preocupes, Altezza. – sorriu para a reconfortar – Vai tudo correr bem. Apesar do mal estar feito, há sempre uma solução.

Altezza sorriu-lhe de volta. Apesar de ainda estar preocupada com o que lhe pudesse acontecer, tinha de acreditar nas palavras dele.

- Altezza. Vai andando, que já vou ter contigo. Tenho mais uma coisa para dizer ao Bright.

- E posso saber porque não o podes dizer à minha frente? – perguntou, indignada.

- Não discutas, Altezza. Apenas faz o que te digo. Nem que seja só desta vez. Por favor…

- Ok. – bufou – Ganhaste. Mas deves-me uma.

Assim que ela os tinha deixado a sós, Auler encarou o amigo.

- Realmente amas essa moça?

- Como? – ficou um pouco desconcertado com a pergunta.

- Se realmente amas essa moça. Aquela por quem disseste que estavas apaixonado. A Rein.

- Sim, Auler. Eu a amo de verdade. E ontem tivemos a noite mais maravilhosa de sempre, juntos.

Ao vê-lo com um sorriso bobo, percebeu logo o que aquilo poderia significar.

- Ainda bem que mandei a Altezza embora. – sorriu – Ela ia ficar uma fera se soubesse disso.

- Pois…pois… - disse, Bright, com um sorriso trémulo, puxando com o indicador a gola da camisa. Conhecendo a irmã como conhecia, se ela o soubesse iria logo aprontar um escândalo. Ainda bem que podia contar com a amizade de Auler, senão não sabia o que seria dele.

- Mas…mudando de assunto… Eu só queria ter a certeza de que realmente a amavas, porque ela também poderá vir a ser prejudicada no meio disto tudo.

- O quê? Como assim?

- É que depois do beijo seguimos o Boomo e no decorrer da conversa que ele teve com a bruxa, esta parecia conhecê-la. A humana.

- Como isso é possível? – Bright estava com os nervos em franja. _«A minha Rein não…»_.

- Não sei. Mas da forma como ela falou dela é porque a conhece. Bem como a este reino.

O loiro fechou a mão e apertou-a com fúria e desespero.

- Não me importo que ela se vingue em mim, já que a culpa é inteiramente minha por a ter ido procurar…mas…à minha Rein é que não! Não mesmo! Nem que tenha de morrer, ela nunca que irá tocar num fio de cabelo dela que seja!

Aquele súbita determinação por parte do príncipe em proteger uma simples humana, fez com que Auler ficasse admirado. Agora tinha a prova. Só um ser apaixonado se arriscaria em prol da vida do ser amado. _«A Rein é uma humana de muita sorte. Muitas sereias gostariam de estar no lugar dela neste momento.»_, pensou com um sorriso.

- Obrigada, Auler. – o loiro já se havia acalmado e encarava o amigo de forma serena – Obrigada por mo contares. Agora sei com o que poderei contar.

- Sempre às ordens, sua alteza! – respondeu com ironia, batendo continência. Bright riu-se da figura do amigo – Agora está tudo nas tuas mãos, Bright. Boa sorte.

Dito isto, Auler mergulhou e foi ao encontro da sua namorada, deixando o loiro sozinho com os seus pensamentos.

Ele fixava de novo o olhar no horizonte, tal como o estivera a fazer antes do amigo e da irmã terem chegado. No entanto, o estado de espírito que ele tinha de nada se podia comparar ao anterior. Era distinto. Estava mais confiante e determinado. Sabia quais seriam os problemas que teria de enfrentar dali por diante, mas estava convicto de que o seu amor pela doce Rein iria ser capaz de superar tudo.

Amá-la foi algo inesperado. Não estava à espera que tal lhe acontecesse em tão pouco tempo, no entanto não se arrependia de nada do que fizera até então. Não se arrependia de todos os momentos por que passara com ela. Muito menos a mais recente noite que tiveram juntos.

Sendo assim, não era justo que a Rein pagasse por tabela. Viesse a sofrer por causa de um pacto que ele mesmo havia feito com Bruxa do Mar. Nem que desse a sua vida em troca, ele iria fazer de tudo para que ela saísse ilesa desta confusão. _«A Pérola que venha. Por muito que ela se esforce, nunca será capaz de matar o amor que sinto, aqui dentro do meu coração, pela princesa Rein. Prepara-te, Bruxa do Mar! Porque este príncipe do mar já não é o mesmo de antes!»_.

* * *

><p><strong>Ui! E agora? O que será que irá a acontecer? O que será que Pérola tem em mente? Só no próximo capítulo é que ficarão a saber. XD Terá como título: <em>An Old Friend<em>. Acho que este título diz qualquer coisinha, não? ^^**

**Pf favor não deixem de mandar reviews. Bjs **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the late! (**Olá a todos! Desculpem a demora!**) But I didn't much time to wright last month. But now I'm here, so don't worry. ^^ (**É que eu não tive muito tempo para escrever mês passado, mas agora estou aqui, por isso não se preocupem!**) So...have fun with this chapter! Good reading! (**Então divirtam-se com o capitulo! Boa leitura!**)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo VIII – An Old Friend <em>**

Pérola caminhava pelos corredores do castelo do Reino do Sol.

Enquanto estava a ser escoltada por dois guardas até à presença do rei Truth, a Bruxa do Mar começou a lembrar-se da conversa que tinha tido com o seu fiel ajudante antes de embarcar naquela grande loucura de ir atrás de Bright ao mundo humano e acabar de vez com a sua felicidade.

- Tem a certeza que é isto o que quer, minha rainha?

- Sim, Boomo! Nunca tive tanta certeza como a que tenho agora! O Bright vai aprender de uma vez por todas que é a mim que ele pertence! Ou não me chamo Pérola, a Bruxa do Mar!

Apesar da preocupação de Boomo, decidira seguir com a sua vontade. Sendo que ali estava ela. No Reino do Sol. Sob a sua forma humana. Com o pretexto de querer visitar as amigas de longa data que já não via há muito tempo.

O seu plano de vingança estava prestes a começar…

_**[…]**_

- Pérola! – exclamaram as princesas gémeas ao entrarem na sala do trono e verem diante do pai a amiga que lhes era muito querida e que não viam há muito tempo.

Felicíssimas, as duas correram na sua direcção e, saltando-lhe para cima, a abraçaram com força.

- Fine! Rein! – exclamou, Pérola, fingindo também estar contente. Se quisesse que tudo saísse como o previsto, tinha de actuar conforme o personagem – Podem-se afastar um pouquinho…assim…não…consigo…respirar…

- Ah! Desculpa… - disseram as manas atrapalhadas, afastando-se dela.

Bright, que viera junto com as princesas até à sala do trono, enquanto elas iam ao encontro da convidada, havia ficado parado, feito estátua, à entrada.

Nem queria acreditar. A amiga das princesas que havia chegado era a…Pérola! Com que então o que o Auler tinha dito sempre era verdade. Nesse caso… Não! Não iria permitir que ela fizesse mal à princesa Rein.

Recuperado do susto inicial, afastou-se da entrada e foi até a um canto, para dar espaço ao reencontro das princesas gémeas com Pérola.

- E aí, Pérola? O que contas? – perguntou, Rein.

- Sim! O que tens feito? – foi a vez da Fine – Há tanto tempo que não nos dás noticias. Até pensei que já te tinhas esquecido de nós.

- Bem…eu…

- Rein! Fine! – interveio o rei – Mas que modos são esses? É assim que duas princesas respeitáveis tratam as visitas?

- Não, pai, mas…

- Mas é que a Pérola é nossa amiga. – completou, Fine, a frase da irmã – E estávamos com muitas saudades dela. – sorrindo, entrelaçou o braço dela com o seu, guiando-a até à porta – Anda daí, Pérola! Temos muita coisa a pôr em dia!

- Fine! Espera por mim! – chamou, Rein, vendo que elas se afastarem. Sem perder tempo, fez uma vénia ao pai, toda atrapalhada, e foi apressada ter com elas.

Contudo, no meio de tanta excitação, ninguém reparou no olhar que Pérola havia lançado na direcção de Bright.

Bright, ao sentir aquele olhar sobre si, começou a sentir náuseas e o estômago revolto. Odiava a sua presença, mas não o podia transmitir, já que todos poderiam desconfiar. Para além de que queria respostas. Mas antes que a pudesse confrontar, teria de entender a ligação que existia entre ela e as princesas. Para assim poder agir de cabeça fria. E como ia-o conseguir? Nada mais nada menos do que com Shade, a pessoa que as conhecia melhor do que ninguém. E tinha de o ser o mais rápido possível!

_**[…]**_

- Bright? Tu por aqui? – perguntou, Shade, espantado.

Quando Bright havia entrado na cozinha, Shade e Milky estavam a preparar o pão.

- Será que podemos falar a sós? É que precisava mesmo de desabafar com alguém.

- Ok… - apreensivo, parou o que estava a fazer, tirou o avental e pousou-o no bengaleiro, que tinha a um canto – Milky. Assim que a mãe chegar, diz-lhe que fui ali com o Bright e que daqui a nada volto, ok?

- Ok!

Assim que chegaram ao pequeno pátio que ficava nas traseiras, perto da cozinha, muito utilizado pelo pessoal daí, Shade interpelou o amigo.

- Agora que estamos sozinhos, Bright, sobre o quê é que querias desabafar comigo?

- Bem…é sobre a nova inquilina… - sentou-se num caixote grande que havia ali por perto, ficando de frente para Shade – Não sei se já a viste.

Shade suspirou e negou-o com a cabeça.

- Não. Ainda não a vi. – encostou-se de costas à parede que estava atrás de si – Mas já ouvi por aí uns zum-zuns a esse respeito. Mas acho que, pela descrição que fizeram, só pode ser a Pérola.

- Conhece-a? – perguntou surpreendido.

- Não, não. Nem coisa que se pareça. Apenas sei como ela é por causa do que a Fine me dizia a respeito dela. Segundo ela, Pérola era uma grande amiga que ela e a irmã haviam conhecido.

- E como é que elas se conheceram? – perguntou, lançando-lhe um olhar decidido.

Shade olhava-o com o sobrolho levantado.

- Bright. Sem querer me meter. Mas já me metendo. Posso saber a que se deve esse teu súbito interesse sobre a relação que a Pérola tem com as princesas? A meu ver até parece que a conheces. À Pérola.

Bright soltou um longo suspiro, passando a olhar para o chão.

- Infelizmente sim… - abanou a cabeça com veemência – Mas isso não vem ao caso. – voltou a dirigir o olhar para o amigo – Estou preocupado com a segurança da Rein. E tu com certeza que não queres que nada de ruim aconteça à menina Fine, certo? Por isso, se souberes de alguma coisa sobre o que te acabei de perguntar, diz-me. Assim poderei protege-las, às duas, de qualquer coisa que ela venha a fazer. Isto, porque a única coisa que te posso dizer é que a Pérola não é pera doce.

Shade ficou a pensar no assunto. Bright parecia estar a ser sincero e, sobretudo, demonstrava que a sua prioridade era a segurança das princesas. Dai que não tinha outra saída senão lhe contar o que sabia, embora não acreditasse muito que a Pérola, a amiga que a Fine tanto idolatrava, fosse má pessoa.

- Ok. Sendo assim, vou dizer-te o que sei. – fechou os olhos, tentando se lembrar do que a Fine lhe havia dito há uns dois anos atrás – Um dia, eu e a Fine estivemos a conversar sobre coisas do nosso passado. No meio dessa conversa ela chegou a referir a Pérola. Segundo o que ela me havia dito, ela e a princesa Rein se conheceram num dia lindo de verão, na praia privada da família real, quando eram ainda crianças. Estavam a brincar, quando avistaram uma menina pequenina, morena e de olhos verdes, escondida entre as rochas no mar, que as estava a observar. Curiosas, elas decidiram se aproximar da menina e começaram logo a meter conversa com ela. No inicio, Pérola parecia um pouco acanhada e até mesmo assustada perante as fortes personalidades delas, mas depressa esse medo passou. Desde então elas se tornaram grandes amigas. Conversavam sobre tudo e brincavam juntas todos os dias na mesma praia que se haviam conhecido. Mas…um dia, sem razão aparente, a Pérola deixou de dar noticias. Havia desaparecido sem deixar rasto, o que havia deixado a Fine e a princesa Rein muito preocupadas na altura. E, sendo assim, o tempo foi passando. E, desde então, ela passara a ser para elas uma boa lembrança guardada em seus corações. E agora ela apareceu. Assim, de repente. – sorriu - Não a conheço pessoalmente, mas tenho a certeza que neste momento a Fine e a princesa Rein estão muito contentes com este seu regresso. Não é verdade?

- Sim… - disse um pouco abatido, já que era esse o seu problema.

- Então, Bright? Que cara é essa? Devias estar contente por, finalmente, a Fine e a princesa Rein terem reencontrado uma amiga que não viam há muito tempo.

- Eu sei, Shade. Mas… - bufou – simplesmente não dá. – levantou-se e, aproximando-se dele, pousou uma mão no seu ombro direito, apertando-o, enquanto o olhava nos olhos – Podes achar estranho, mas tenho razões para continuar a achar que a Pérola não é quem ela aparenta ser. Não achas estranho ela aparecer assim de repente passado tanto tempo? – Shade tinha de concordar com ele. Dito daquela maneira era mesmo para desconfiar. – Daí que o seu regresso não deve ser coisa boa. Por isso…eu sei que pode ser loucura, mas…olhos bem abertos, tá? Nem eu, nem tu, queremos que algo de mal aconteça com as princesas, pois não?

Shade suspirou derrotado. Porque será que o Bright carregava sempre na mesma tecla? De que Pérola fosse má e capaz de fazer qualquer coisa contra as princesas? Das duas uma. Ou a conhecia muito bem, ou então estava a dizer aquilo apenas porque não se simpatizara com ela à primeira vista.

- Duvido que ela faça algo contra elas, mas, se te deixar mais tranquilo, prometo que ficarei atento. – assegurou, retribuindo o mesmo olhar intenso que ele o lançava, enquanto colocava a mão no ombro dele do lado oposto ao seu.

_**[…]**_

Depois de Shade se ter ido embora, regressado ao trabalho dele, Bright foi andando até ao quarto. Precisava de pensar em algo para poder enfrentar Pérola de igual para igual.

Estava quase a chegar lá, quando avistou Pérola, que vinha no sentido contrário ao seu.

- Olá! – cumprimentou-o sorridente.

Bright nada disse, mas, quando esta passou de lado, rente a ele, numa voz quase sussurrante, mas convicta, apenas lhe confrontou com as seguintes palavras:

- Pérola. Podes ter enganado todo o mundo, mas a mim não me enganas. E podes ter certeza de uma coisa. Se depender de mim, nunca vais seguir com a tua adiante.

A morena de olhos verdes apenas mostrou um sorriso cínico. Como se o que ele havia dito fosse algo divertido. Daí que depois, após ter passado por ele, incapaz de se conter, voltou-se para trás e aproximou-se do loiro, que estava de costas voltadas para ela, sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido:

- Veremos.

Enquanto ela se afastou de novo, Bright continuava ainda parado naquele corredor, próximo do seu quarto.

Muita coisa passava-lhe pela sua cabeça. Ainda bem que, no meio daquilo tudo, conseguira um aliado. O Shade. Mas, agora, o que faltava era avisar a Rein quanto à amiga. Alertar-lhe para o facto de que ela não era tão boa quanto o fazia crer.

Iria dizê-lo no dia seguinte sem falta. Mas será que ela iria acreditar nele? Ao menos ninguém lhe poderia acusar de não o ter tentado.

_**[…]**_

Os dias que se seguiram foram essenciais, quer para Pérola, quer para Bright.

Pérola fingira ter conhecido Bright pela primeira vez e, aos poucos, fora conquistando a confiança de todos aqueles que habitavam o castelo. Apenas o loiro e Shade, que andava com a pulga atrás da orelha pela conversa que tivera com o amigo, não entraram no jogo dela.

No entanto, apesar disso, ela voltara a ter aquele vínculo com as princesas. Elas, sem desconfiarem de nada, pensando que ela era ainda a mesma Pérola que haviam conhecido em crianças, contavam-lhe tudo. Como haviam sido suas vidas desde então e até mesmo os seus casos amorosos. Fine com Shade e Rein com Bright.

Cada vez que a princesa de cabelos azuis lhe vinha contar sobre o seu relacionamento com o loiro, ela por dentro sentia uma raiva prestes a bulir, mas que não podia deixar passar para o exterior. A seu ver, Bright era dela e somente dela!

Daí que…mesmo que tivera-lhes prometido que iria manter aquilo em segredo, visto que o rei Truth não o sabia, ela começara a magicar qualquer coisa, pois essa informação lhe seria de muita utilidade. Ó se seria!

Quanto a Bright, este vira a sua quarta e última semana a passar-lhe diante de si muito rapidamente.

Entretanto tentara o seu propósito. Estava bem na companhia da sua doce Rein, mas, a cada oportunidade que tinha, tentara abrir um pouco os olhos de Rein quanto a Pérola de forma subtil.

No entanto, aquilo não surtira efeito nenhum, visto que Rein começava a ficar farta das suas acusações para com a amiga de infância. Acabou até por insinuar que a Pérola talvez tivesse razão. Ele deveria estar apenas a dizer aquelas coisas porque não gostava dela e queria que os outros também não gostassem.

Pérola podia estar a começar a virar a Rein contra si, contudo não podia deixar as coisas desse jeito. Os seus dias no mundo humano estavam prestes a acabar. Podia nunca mais ver a princesa Rein, mas ao menos, antes de partir, queria que ela soubesse quem a sua _"amiga"_ era na realidade.

Daí que se a Pérola pensava que iria desistir…estava redondamente enganada!

_**[…]**_

- Pérola! – rei Truth ficou surpreso pela entrada repentina da morena na sala do trono, enquanto ele travava uma conversa com Poomo, a sua pessoa de maior confiança – O que estás aqui a fazer? O que se passa?

- Rei Truth. Desculpa se estou a interromper algo, mas…preciso urgentemente de falar consigo… - pedira um pouco ofegante.

- Poomo. Deixa-nos a sós. Depois retomamos esta nossa conversa.

- Sim, magestade.

Poomo fez uma vénia e afastou-se deles os dois. Assim que ele saiu definitivamente da sala, o rei sentou-se no trono, virando-se de frente para a sua hóspede.

- Já estamos a sós, Pérola. O que querias falar comigo?

Pérola mostrava-se muito abatida.

- Ai, rei Truth… Nem sei por onde começar…

- Simples. Pelo começo.

- Eu sei. – respirou fundo – Mas…espero que me compreenda. Não quero trair ninguém, mas também não quero que lhe mintam. Logo ao senhor que tão bem me acolheu. Acho isso horrível!

- Mentirem-me? – ergueu uma sobrancelha – Quem é que teria coragem de me fazer tal afronta?

- As…suas…filhas…?

- O quê? – devia não estar a ouvir direito – Estás a querer insinuar que as minhas filhas me mentiram? – Pérola, a medo, assentiu afirmativamente com a cabeça – Em que sentido?

- Ó rei Truth…por favor…não me pressione… Se elas descobrirem que eu vim até aqui…nem sei o que fazer…nunca me perdoarão. Mas não tive como não o fazer. Não podia guardar eternamente este segredo dentro de mim e deixar que o fizessem passar por bobo.

- Já sei. E agradeço a tua preocupação. Mas, por favor, antes que eu me passe, diz-me logo o que é que elas andam a esconder de mim! – estava a ficar sem paciência.

- Elas namoram.

O rei ficou mudo, abalado com o impacto que aquela revelação lhe havia dado, enquanto Pérola, sem que este o visse, soltou um grande sorriso. Naquele momento sentia-se vitoriosa.

_**[…]**_

Fine e Rein haviam sido chamadas à presença do pai na sala do trono. Ficaram confusas quando Poomo viera ter com elas, informando-as de que o pai queria falar com elas…e urgentemente.

Contudo, quando entraram na sala e viram que lá, para além do pai, também estavam Pérola, Shade e Bright, aí é que a desconfiança e a confusão aumentaram. _«Mas o que raios se está a passar aqui?»_.

- Estamos aqui, pai. – pronunciou-se, Rein, assim que ficaram de frente para o pai, que estava sentado no trono.

- Hum… - Fine olhou a seu redor – Posso saber o que se está a passar? A que se deve esta reunião?

- Isso sou eu quem devia perguntar. Fine. Rein. – lançou o seu duro olhar para cada uma conforme ia dizendo o seu nome.

Fine e Rein olharam uma para a outra. Continuavam sem entender nada. O pai nunca lhes falara naquele tom de voz. Estava estranho.

- Bom…a verdade é que nós as duas não sabemos ao certo a que se deve esta convocatória. E o porquê de o Shade, o Bright e a Pérola estarem também presentes…

- Não sabem? – perguntou de forma desentendida – E eu a pensar que isto poderia ser um sinal para que vocês fossem capazes de perceber o que eu pretendia.

As irmãs e os meninos arregalaram os olhos e sentiram a cabeça a pesar-lhes, o que fez com que engolissem em seco. Será que o pai estava a insinuar de que já sabia do caso amoroso deles? Impossível!

- E…posso saber o que o senhor pretende? – perguntou, Rein, a medo.

O rei Truth deu um meio sorriso.

- Como vocês são ingénuas. Vocês pensavam que essa vossa mentira iria durar para sempre? – perguntou já um pouco exaltado.

- Pai…

- Não é o que parece, pai.

- Agora vão-me dizer que vocês não namoram com esses dois daí?

- Mas… - por um momento Fine ficou quase sem fala – Mas como é que o pai sabe disso? Quem foi que lhe disse?

- Não interessa quem mo disse. Isso não vem ao caso. O que interessa é que vocês, minhas meninas, todo este tempo andaram a meter-me areia para os olhos! O que é que lhes passou pela cabeça? Pensavam que eu nunca o iria descobrir? Queriam continuar uma vida toda a fazerem-me de troxa?

- Nunca foi essa a nossa intenção, pai! – interveio, Fine, desesperada – Nós nunca quisemos passar o senhor por bobo, apenas queríamos viver a nossa felicidade!

- Felicidade?

- Sim! O pai, desde que a mãe morreu, tentou isolar-nos de tudo e de todos. Nem de um rapaz nos deixava aproximar. A Pérola foi a única amiga que tivemos vinda do exterior… - disse comovida, olhando para Pérola, que estava atrás de si. Rein também seguiu o exemplo da irmã. – Por isso… - respirou fundo, voltando-se de novo para o pai – se existe aqui um culpado nesta história toda, esse é o senhor!

- Eu?

- Sim!

- Fine…não achas que já chega? Vamos parar por aqui enquanto é tempo. - sussurrou, Rein, para a irmã.

- Não, Rein. Se chegamos até aqui, não é agora que devemos desistir. Vou dizer tudo o que me está entalado na garganta há muito tempo. Quero que pai enxergue a verdade daquilo que semeou! – Rein suspirou e abaixou a cabeça de forma derrotista – Pai, quando tu nos proibiste de aproximarmos de rapazes, posso afirmar, não tenho nada a esconder, de que isso na altura suscitou a minha curiosidade. À Rein não, mas a mim sim. E foi levada por essa curiosidade que conheci o Shade. – virou-se para ele e o olhou de forma apaixonada – Tornamo-nos amigos e depois…não houve volta a dar. Acabei por me apaixonar por ele. No entanto… - voltou a encarar o rei – eu sabia que tu nunca que o irias aceitar, o nosso relacionamento, e dai que resolvi ocultá-lo de ti. Porque se o soubesses, sabia que irias nos tentar separar de todas as formas possíveis imagináveis. E isso, podes ter a certeza que era algo que eu não queria!

- Mas agora sei-o. – deu um meio sorriso – E acho que ainda vou muito a tempo de o fazer. – virou-se para Rein – E tu, Rein? Não vais também te pronunciar como o fez a tua irmã? Que eu me recorde, deixei com que Bright ficasse por algum tempo no castelo, porque tu mo pediste, e é assim que me agradeces?

- Pai…eu nunca quis magoá-lo. Mas simplesmente aconteceu! Não está feliz por nós? Por termos encontrado o verdadeiro amor?

- Já chega! – gritou exaltado – Começo a ficar farto dessa vossa lengalenga! Mas não se preocupem…que eu vou tomar medidas quanto a esta vossa rebeldia!

- Q-Que m-medidas? – perguntou, Fine, temendo o pior.

Rei Truth levantou-se e olhou-as de forma ameaçadora e decidida.

- Fine! Tu, como castigo, já que gostas de ter um homem à tua beira, vais casar-te com o Noche, o filho de um amigo meu que já algum tempo anda interessado em ti! – Fine caiu de joelhos derrotada – E tu, minha menina, - apontou para Rein – tu, já que és a mais ingenuíssima das duas, que não pode ver um rapaz que se apaixona logo, mandar-te-ei para um convento! E dou o dito por encerrado!

Rein também ficara abalada com a notícia. As lágrimas queriam sair dos olhos. Olhou para Bright e este também a olhava profundamente abalado. Como se estivesse a sentir a mesma dor que ela.

Desesperada, olhando para todos os rostos presentes e ver neles angustia e pena e certos olhares de censura por parte do pai, resolveu fugir dali o mais rápido possível. Recobrando a pouca força que ainda lhe restava, desatou a correr até à porta da sala do trono, saindo de lá sem olhar para trás.

Ainda na sala, os rapazes continuavam igualmente abalados, após ouvirem o decreto do rei. Shade queria avançar e poder abraçar a sua Fine. Dar-lhe força e dizer-lhe que estaria para sempre a seu lado. Mas não podia. O rei não o iria permitir. Para além de que não queria arranjar mais sarilhos para o lado dela. Já o Bright, esse ficara triste pela sua Rein. Queria fazer alguma coisa para remediar a situação, mas pelos vistos não havia nada a fazer. A decisão do rei era soberana.

Um pouco depois que Rein saíra da sala, ele olhou para Pérola. Ela parecia muito calma. Bastante passiva quanto àquele triste episódio. _«Foi ela! Maldita! Foi ela que foi contar ao rei dos nossos namoros!»_, deduziu furioso.

Era verdade que Pérola estava passiva, mostrando-se profundamente abalada, mas, no fundo, ela rejubilava de alegria. O seu plano lhe tinha saído melhor do que a encomenda. Teria de dar louvores ao rei Truth, pois ele não poderia ter dado melhor destino para aquelas duas princesas do que aqueles que dera.

O seu alvo sempre fora a princesa Rein, mas se para a abater tinha que também deitar abaixo a outra irmã…tinhamos pena. Não tinha nada contra a Fine, mas ao menos isso fez com que a Rein ficasse bem longe do seu Bright. _«Agora, Bright…»_. Virou a cabeça na direcção dele e, ao ver que ele também olhava para ela, mostrou-lhe um largo sorriso. Um sorriso de triunfo e com muita, muita malícia. _«Agora sabes que não brinco em serviço! Ah, ah, ah!»_.

* * *

><p><strong>So...did you liked it? I hope so. <strong>(E aí? Gostaram? Espero bem que sim)

**We almost there! So don't forget to send me your reviews, because that helps me a lot to make sure that you enjoy my work! ^^ **(Estamos quase lá! Por isso, não se esqueçam de me mandar os vossos cometários, já que isso me ajuda muito, nem que seja para ter a certeza de que vocês gostam do meu trabalho!)

**See you on the next chapter: _The Truth_ **(Vêmo-nos no próximo episódio!)

**Kisses (**Bjs**) **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry for the late. But here I am now! xD Good reading! ^^**

(Desculpem pela demora. Mas agora aqui estou! xD Boa leitura! ^^)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo IX – The Truth<strong>_

- Entra aí!

Ordenou Bright, empurrando Pérola para dentro do seu quarto. Depois de todos se terem ido embora da sala do trono, o loiro, sem que ninguém se apercebesse, aproximou-se de Pérola e a puxou consigo pelo braço.

- O que se passa, Bright? – olhava-o divertida – Finalmente deste conta de que sou eu a mulher da tua vida?

Bright a fuzilava com o olhar com desprezo.

- Não sejas cínica, Pérola! Sabes muito bem que não foi por isso que te trouxe até aqui! – agarrou-lhe os braços com força e a abanou. Esta só se ria. – Sei muito bem que foste tu quem contou ao rei sobre os namoros das princesas! – apertou-lhe os braços com mais força – E não vale a pena negá-lo! Só podes ter sido tu!

Pérola retomou o fôlego.

- Sim. Fui eu. E o quê? Vais-me bater? Já agora…estou a adorar esse teu lado agressivo, Bright.

Bright largou-a na hora, fazendo com que esta desse dois passos para trás.

- Dás-me nojo!

- Bright. Bright. – aproximou-se dele sinuosamente – Não vale a pensa te esforçares tanto. Vais ser meu de todas as maneiras. – posicionou-se de lado e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido – Não há nada que possas fazer para mudar isso. Mesmo que dissesses ao rei ou às princesas a verdade, eles nunca que iriam acreditar em ti.

Bright abaixou ligeiramente a cabeça para o lado, fechando os olhos e os punhos com força contra si. Sentia-se impotente. Agora notava que ela era realmente uma bruxa! Como pudera ser tão tolo ao ponto de se envolver com ela? Como? _«Altezza…porque é que desde o inicio não te dei ouvidos?»_, pensou, lembrando-se que a sua irmã sempre fora contra ele ir ter com a Bruxa do Mar.

- Agora vamos.

Bright, deixando repentinamente os seus pensamentos, levantou a cabeça e a olhou surpreso.

- Ir? Para onde?

Pérola abanou a cabeça de um lado para o outro desiludida.

- Ora, ora, Bright. Para onde haveria de ser? – levou uma mão ao rosto dele e começou a percorrer cada uma das suas feições com os seus dedos delicados – Para casa. Para as profundezas do oceano. Onde seremos marido e mulher.

- O quê? – afastou-lhe a mão com uma palmada – Nunca!

- Não tens escolha. – disse, enquanto encolhia os ombros – O trato acabou. E eu… - riu baixinho – Eu ganhei!

Vitoriosa, Pérola saiu do quarto com dignidade, deixando o príncipe das sereias de olhar perdido, sem grandes alternativas à sua frente. Podia estar tudo perdido, mas de uma coisa tinha a certeza. O seu amor pela Rein, mesmo que se casasse com a Bruxa do Mar, seria eterno.

_**[…]**_

As princesas gémeas estavam no quarto. Fine andava impaciente de um lado para o outro, ao passo que Rein estava sentada na cama com as pernas flectidas, abraçando-se a elas com força.

Ainda não estavam em si por causa do sucedido.

- Shade! – exclamou aliviada, Fine, quando o viu a entrar. Foi ter com ele e o abraçou com força – Ainda bem que estás aqui…

- Fine…

- Vamos fugir.

Fine estava com um ar determinado.

- O quê?

Shade viera até ao quarto das princesas para se despedir e, por isso, se surpreendeu com a repentina decisão da sua amada.

- Shade. – apertou a cara ao peito dele. Ainda estavam abraçados – Por favor, vamos fugir. É a nossa melhor opção. Não vou conseguir suportar a ideia de me estar casada com o Noche, sendo a ti quem eu amo.

- Eu sei, meu amor, mas… - a apertou mais contra si no abraço – Tem de haver outra forma. Não quero dar mais motivos ao teu pai para achar que eu sou uma má companhia para ti.

- M-Mas…

- Por falar em rei – interrompeu-a – não achaste estranho aquilo de ainda há pouco?

Rein, ao ouvir a pergunta, levantou um pouco a cabeça curiosa. Fora como se começasse a ver uma pequena luzinha ao fim do túnel no meio de todo aquele mau bocado.

- Agora que falas nisso… - recuou um pouco, pensativa – também o achei estranho. Não havia maneira do meu pai saber do nosso namoro. Muito menos do da Rein. E, obviamente, quem o sabia não lhe iria contar.

Shade lembrou-se de algo. Da conversa que tivera com Bright há uns dias.

- Espera aí! A Pérola sabia disto? Chegaste a contar à Pérola sobre o nosso namoro?

Fine o confirmou para desespero dele.

- Sim. E não fui só eu. A Rein também lhe falou do seu namoro com o Bright.

Rein, ao sentir os olhares de ambos, não teve como negá-lo. Afinal, a irmã sempre estava a dizer a mais pura das verdades.

- Porque é que o perguntas? Não me digas que…

- Sim. Tenho razões para desconfiar de que foi ela a culpada.

As duas arregalaram os olhos, entrando em choque.

- Não…Não! – exclamou, Rein, saindo do seu transe. Levantou-se da cama e aproximou-se deles – A Pérola nunca faria…isso…

- Agora tudo se encaixa. Bem que o Bright tinha razão em afirmar que ela não era de confiança.

- O Bright?

- Sim. No dia em que a Pérola chegou ao castelo, ele veio falar comigo. Sentia-se angustiado. Começou a deitar cá para fora o seu medo quanto à pessoa da nova inquilina, pedindo que tivesse atento. Claro que nessa altura concordei, embora não acreditasse que ela pudesse vir a vos fazer algum mal. Mas enganei-me…

- Shade…Não fiques assim…

- Como queres que eu não me preocupe? – perguntou exaltado – Se eu tivesse acreditado realmente nele, nada disto teria acontecido!

- Mas…não foi a Pérola quem o fez… - disse-o, Fine, com um sorriso forçado.

- Não? – colocou-lhe as mãos sobre os ombros e a olhou bem fundo nos olhos – Pensa comigo. Para além de nós os dois e da tua irmã e do Bright, quem mais estava naquela sala perante o rei? Pérola. E porquê ela haveria de estar lá, sendo que aquele comunicado era destinado a nós os quatro, hã?

- Vendo por esse prisma, Shade…

- Só uma maneira de o descobrir. – olhou para uma e depois para outra e depois foi-se embora.

Fine e Rein olharam-se mutuamente. Com um aceno de cabeça, as duas saíram do quarto, atrás de Shade.

_**[…]**_

Os três tinham ido até ao quarto de Pérola, mas esta não se encontrava. Tudo estava no sítio, como se ninguém o tivesse habitado.

Desesperados, seguiram para o quarto de Bight. Talvez ele soubesse onde ela estava. No entanto, este também se encontrava vazio.

Shade, Fine e Rein obtiveram a sua resposta. Fora Pérola quem as havia traído. E Bright fora junto. Porquê?

- Sou mesmo…uma…tonta… - disse, Rein, soluçando depois de ter abaixado ligeiramente a cabeça.

A outra princesa e o filho da cozinheira, sentindo que ela necessitava de estar sozinha, resolveram sair daquele quarto.

Caminhando devagar, Rein foi, de rosto molhado, até ao lado direito da cama. Sentou-se e levou as mãos à cara, desabando. Mais lágrimas saiam por aqueles lindo olhos verdes.

Quando choro começou a desvanecer-se aos poucos, a princesa desviou ligeiramente o olhar para o seu lado esquerdo e foi então que avistou algo que lhe despertou o interesse.

Um envelope branco, virado para baixo, sobre a mesinha de cabeceira.

_«Uma carta? Será que é do Bright?»_. Limpando os olhos com os dedos das mãos, levou uma mão, um pouco a tremer, até ao objecto e pegou-o. Virou-o e na frente pôde ler com letra inclinada e com certo requinte que aquela carta lhe estava destinada: _Para Rein_.

Não tinha quaisquer dúvidas. Aquela letra era de Bright. Do seu amado Bright.

Um pouco a tremer, a medo, engolindo em seco, abriu o envelope e tirou de lá duas folhas A5 decoradas com o mesmo tipo de letra que estava no envelope.

_Querida, Rein_

Começou por ler.

_Se estás a ler esta carta, então há muito tempo que já terei partido para a minha terra natal. O mar._

- Hã? – exclamou confusa.

_Deves estar a pensar que estou louco, mas não. Lamento, desde que nos conhecemos, por ter-te mentido quanto à minha naturalidade. Porque, apesar de tudo, não irias acreditar em mim. Achar-me-ias um maluquinho. Mais do que já sou. xD_

_Mas é verdade. Eu moro no mar. Sou príncipe do reino das Sereias que se localiza nas profundezas do mar. _

_Não aches isto absurdo, nem tenhas medo. Por favor, lê o que segue com atenção até ao fim. _

_Eu era feliz. No entanto, tinha um sonho. Queria ser um ser humano, pois o seu mundo me fascinava. Um mundo que agora, após o conhecer, considero ainda mais fascinante do que alguma vez poderia imaginar. _

_Sendo assim, para o conseguir concretizar, caí na estupidez de ir ao encontro da Bruxa do Mar, que, segundo alguns do reino, tinha poderes que nenhum outro ser tinha. E tinha assim que a conheci. Mas, para ver o meu sonho concretizado, tive de me submeter a uma condição que me foi imposta por ela. Poderia ser um humano como os outros durante um mês e, em troca, teria de me casar com ela após o prazo ter terminado. _

- Bright…

_Nessa altura não me importei com as consequências. Apenas queria realizar o meu sonho. Mas…depois que te conheci naquela praia, isso passou a ser preocupante. Apaixonei-me perdidamente por ti. Por isso não queria perder-te. _

_Contudo, a Bruxa do Mar não desistira do seu propósito. Queria que eu fosse seu para sempre. Então ela resolveu vir ao meu encontro no mundo humano. _

_Quem é ela? Acho que por esta altura já deves ter uma ideia. É a Pérola. Ela é que é a Bruxa do Mar. _

_Meu amor, ela não vos veio visitar porque tinha saudades, tal como vos havia dito. O que ela queria realmente era arranjar uma maneira de me separar de ti, para assim ter o caminho livre e ver assim o nosso trato cumprido. E, para isso, usou-se da antiga amizade que tinha convosco para chegar a isso. Enganando-vos. Enganando-nos a todos. _

Rein levou uma mão à boca. Estava sem palavras.

_Lamento que estejas a ler isto. E logo vindo de mim, mas…é a mais pura das verdades. Tens de acreditar em mim. Eu só quero o teu bem. Por ti seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa. _

_Daí que…decidi ir-me embora com ela. _

_Fi-lo para te proteger e não só. Também fui com ela, porque tive de aceitar o meu destino. E nada melhor do que fazê-lo de cabeça erguida. Não achas? ;)_

_Não te preocupes. Ficarei bem e espero que tu também fiques. _

_Nunca te esquecerei. Minha doce, linda e maravilhosa, Rein, princesa do Reino do Sol. Sê feliz. _

_Com todo o meu amor_

_Bright_

Duas gotas de água, provocadas pelas lágrimas que voltavam a jorrar dos olhos da princesa, caíram sobre o papel.

Rein sabia agora de toda a verdade. Fora uma parva por não ter acreditado nele antes, quando tentava lhe alertar para o facto de a Pérola não ser uma pessoa de confiança. E, por causa disso, perdera a liberdade e, o mais importante, o seu grande amor.

Prensou as folhas de papel contra o peito. _«E agora? O que é que eu faço?»_.

Depressa a resposta veio ter com ela. E, limpando as lágrimas dos olhos, dirigiu-se até à janela que ficava do outro lado do quarto.

Com um ar decidido pôs-se a olhar o mar que se estendia à sua frente. Não podia baixar os braços numa altura como esta. A Pérola não se iria ficar a rir dela. Se ela pensava que iria com tudo aquilo destruir o seu primeiro e único amor, estava muito enganada!

- Espera por mim. – sorriu – Espera por mim, Bright. Eu vou salvar-te.

* * *

><p><strong>So...what you think about it? Rein becomes very brave! hehe <strong>(Então...o que acharam? A Rein tornou-se corajosa! hehe)

**Next chapter: _The Rescue_. See you there! ^^ **(Próximo capitulo: _The Rescue_.)

**Kisses **(Bjs)


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! Estou aqui de novo e desculpem pela demora!**** Também tenho direito a estar de férias né? ;) **I'm here again, but sorry for the late! I have the right to be on vacations, right? ;)

**Boa leitura! **Good reading!

**Bjs **Kisses

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo X – The Rescue (Parte I)<strong>_

- Rein! Rein! O que pensas que estás a fazer?

Fine não sabia o que se estava a passar com a sua irmã. Ela tinha invadido o quarto e começara a vasculhar o armário em busca de qualquer coisa.

- Não te preocupes. Tou só à procura do equipamento de mergulho e já vou. – disse-lhe Rein ainda de costas voltadas para ela.

- Não me preocupo?! Como não queres que me preocupe, se estás prestes a cometer uma loucura?!

Rein não havia gostado do tom com que a sua irmã havia impregnado aquela questão.

- Que eu saiba, Fine, ir atrás do meu amor, que está em perigo, não é nenhuma loucura!

Fine respirou fundo e expirou o ar de forma pesada.

- Ok. Faz o que tu quiseres. Não sou eu quem te vou impedir.

Rein virou-se para ela surpreendida.

- A sério? Porquê?

- Porquê? – sorriu e aproximou-se dela, pousando as mãos sobre os seus ombros – Porque sou tua irmã, sua boba. – abraçou-a – Sei que o amas. E é por isso que te vou ajudar. – Rein começou a chorar sobre o ombro dela. Estava emocionada. – E é claro! Também podemos contar com a ajuda da Mirlo e do Shade. Afinal… - afastou-se aos poucos dela – Afinal…devemos muito ao Bright. Foi ele quem nos uniu.

Depois de ter as coisas prontas, Rein foi até à praia na companhia da irmã. Levava o equipamento de mergulho na mochila que tinha às costas.

Respirou fundo assim que chegou ao pé do mar.

- Bem…vou indo…Deseja-me sorte.

As duas irmãs deram as mãos e uniram-se num forte abraço.

- Boa sorte. – sussurrou-lhe Fine ao ouvido.

- Ei! Não se esqueçam de nós!

Fine e Rein se afastaram e viraram a cabeça ao mesmo tempo na direcção que supostamente viera a misteriosa voz.

Do mar. Nele estavam duas pessoas. Um rapaz e uma rapariga. O primeiro tinha cabelo verde e olhos azuis e a segunda era loira de olhos verdes. Muito bonita por sinal!

- Q-Quem são vocês? – perguntou Rein curiosa.

- Nós? Ó pois… - disse o rapaz todo envergonhado – Pelos vistos o príncipe Bright esqueceu-se de falar para ti sobre nós. - a loira rolou os olhos aborrecida – Eu sou o Auler e esta aqui é a Altezza, minha namorada e irmã do Bright.

- Isso quer dizer que vocês também são… - Fine engoliu em seco – sereias?

Fine, pelo caminho até à praia, ficou a estar inteirada de tudo pela irmã. E até achara aquilo um pouco fantasioso.

- Sim. – disse, Auler, amostrando a sua cauda.

- Uau!

- O Bright também deve ter uma assim…

- Claro que sim! – exclamou Altezza toda emproada – E, por sinal, bem mais bonita. Todos nós da família real cuidamos muito bem das nossas caudas. – exemplificou-o ao tocar com carinho na sua bela cauda.

- Pois… - responderam as gémeas em uníssono, achando aquilo um absurdo.

_«Eu não acredito! Foi por esta por quem o Bright se apaixonou?»_. Altezza olhava para Rein pelo canto do olho de cima a baixo. _«Pensava que ele tinha bom gosto. Mas…pensando bem, entre esta e aquela Bruxa do Mar, prefiro esta.»_.

- Enfim…mudando de assunto…Podem contar com a nossa ajuda. Nós sabemos onde é o esconderijo da Bruxa do Mar.

- A sério? Que bom! O que eu mais quero agora é ir salvar o Bright!

Altezza com toda aquela excitação pôde perceber que afinal ela gostava do seu irmão, preocupando-se com o seu bem-estar.

Suspirou.

- Ok. Mas só podemos levar uma de vocês.

- Não há problema. Só ia mesmo a Rein resgatá-lo. Só vim aqui com ela para me despedir.

- O quê?! – exclamaram os dois seres do mar ao mesmo tempo.

- E como é que pensavas ir resgatá-lo, se nem sabes por onde começar, muito menos para onde ir?

- Bem…seguia o que o meu coração ditasse…? – arriscou Rein a medo.

Altezza rolou os olhos e bateu com a mão na testa. Aquela humana não existia.

_«Agora entendo porque te apaixonaste por ela Bright.»_, pensou Auler com um sorriso nos lábios.

Passado um bocado, Rein já estava pronta, com o equipamento de mergulho já vestido. Haviam pedido para Auler e Altezza que esperassem um pouco por ela, pois queria mudar de roupa.

Despediu-se da irmã, colocou a máscara e depois mergulhou no mar com o par de namorados.

Fine, ao ver a irmã a desaparecer por entre as ondas, esperava que ela conseguisse alcançar o seu objectivo e que regressasse à superfície sã e salva.

_**[…]**_

- Olá, meu querido. Estás a gostar dos teus novos aposentos?

Pérola acabava de entrar no seu quarto dentro do seu palácio negro. E, como se havia de esperar, cumprimentou o seu querido futuro noivo, que estava enjaulado. Este voltara a ter a sua forma de sereia e a jaula, na qual se encontrava, era mágica e não tinha como escapar dela.

- Poupa-me das tuas ironias, Pérola!

Boomo entrou nesse momento.

- Minha rainha. Era só para avisar que os preparativos para a cerimónia já estão prontos.

Pérola fez um ligeiro movimento com a cabeça, agradecendo-o pela informação e depois com um gesto impaciente com a mão direita mandou-o embora.

- Vês? Para quê esse mau humor logo pela manhã, se dentro de pouco tempo serás meu para sempre e rei e senhor deste lindo palácio?

Bright já não queria ouvir mais nada. A olhava com ódio. A fúria era tanta, que acabou por descarregá-la nas grades. Mas foi um erro, visto que acabou por se queimar e ser lançado para trás.

- Coitadinho. Podes revoltar-te à vontade, porque, quer queiras quer não, vais casar-te comigo e ser meu por todo o sempre. – sussurrou ao mesmo tempo que lhe pegava no queixo em direcção aos seus lábios, dando-lhe um beijo delicado.

Depois que ela se retirou, Bright levou logo a mão à boca, esfregando-a com as costas da mão sem parar. Um beijo daquela mulher era como veneno. Sentia nojo.

Rein…Como tinha saudades dela…

_**[…]**_

Rein seguia Altezza e Auler com o seu bater de pernas. À medida que ia avançando, olhava para a paisagem marinha que se encontrava ao seu redor. Ficara maravilhada com tanta maravilha. O oceano conseguia ser uma caixinha de surpresas!

A determinada altura a paisagem havia mudado. Haviam passado para uma zona mais escura e um tanto sinistra. Uma que dava arrepios a Rein, fazendo que esta logo deduzisse que eles estavam perto do local onde morava Pérola. «_Agora tenho a certeza que a Pérola já não é a mesma que um dia eu e a Fine conhecemos. Para se sujeitar a viver num sítio como este…»_.

Passado um bocado, o casal de namorados parou.

- Chegamos. – anunciou Auler, indicando algo que se encontrava à sua frente – Este é o palácio negro onde vive a Bruxa do Mar.

Rein nem queria acreditar no que os seus olhos viam. Diante deles se encontrava um majestoso palácio negro, que, a seu ver, parecia tirado de um livro de contos de fada. Um daqueles no qual viviam as más da fita.

- Vamos. Chegou a hora de irmos salvar o Bright.

Rein confirmou, embora ainda não estivesse bem em si. Engoliu em seco. _«Força Rein! Não podes fraquejar agora!»_, pensou enquanto se deixava guiar pelo Auler e pela Altezza até à entrada do dito lugar.

_**[…]**_

Pérola, enquanto se preparava para a cerimónia com a ajuda do seu fiel servo no laboratório, cantarolava feliz. Estava prestes a concretizar o seu momento mais glorioso!

Estavam tão entretidos que não deram pelo alerta da bola de cristal. Esta se encontrava atrás deles e estava iluminada, alertando para a entrada de intrusos.

_**[…]**_

Os três jovens embrenhavam-se cada vez mais pelo palácio, sempre as meninas a serem guiadas pelo Auler. Este ia vendo se a costa estava livre.

A dada altura ele ouviu um barulho. Alguém se aproximava. Então mandou-lhes se esconder. Não tinham outra alternativa se não ser atrás das altas colunas que sustentavam o tecto dos sinuosos corredores.

Ouviram passos. A dita pessoa estava cada vez mais perto. Espreitaram e poderam então perceber que se tratava do Boomo, o ajudante da Bruxa do Mar. Este dirigia-se até a uma porta de madeira que se encontrava ao fundo daquele corredor. Abriu-a e depois entrou.

- Deve ser ali que está o meu irmão. Eu sinto-o.

- Tens razão, Altezza. Mas todo o cuidado é pouco.

- Shhh! – a princesa sereia havia ouvido um barulho estranho vindo daquela porta. – Vamos! Escondemos! Ele está de volta! – depois de se voltarem a esconder, ela virou-se para o namorado com ar trocista – E agora? Quem precisa de ter cuidado?

Enquanto Auler abanava a cabeça derrotado por tal atitude da loira, a dita porta de madeira abriu-se e dela saiu Boomo. Mas pelos vistos vinha mais alguém com ele.

_«Bright! Ainda bem que estás bem.»_, pensou, Rein, mais aliviada e cheia de amor.

Depois que passaram por eles, sem desconfiarem que estavam ali escondidos, Altezza, Auler e Rein olharam entre si e, depois que tinham uma certa distância, resolveram segui-los e ver até onde iriam.

_**[…]**_

- Senhora e Senhores. Estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar a união destes nossos queridos seres. Da maravilhosa e encantadora Pérola, a Bruxa do Mar, e do próximo soberano do Reino das Sereias, o príncipe Bright.

Estavam na sala do trono. O casal ao centro, por cima de um círculo mágico. Pérola usava um vestido de renda bege, parecia mesmo uma noiva pura e virginal, e Bright apenas um laço vermelho em volta do pescoço a combinar com a cauda. Enquanto que Boomo estava à frente deles atrás de uma pequena mesa de madeira. Era ele quem presidia a cerimónia.

- Boomo. Por favor. Passa essa parte.

- Sim, minha senhora… – aclarou a garganta – Sendo assim, Pérola, aceita Bright como seu legítimo esposo, prometendo amá-lo e respeitá-lo por todos os dias da sua vida aqui no fundo do mar?

- Sim! – exclamou em voz altar – Sim, eu aceito!

- E tu, Bright, aceitas Pérola como tua legítima esposa, prometendo amá-la e respeitá-la por todos dos dias da tua vida aqui no fundo do mar?

Silêncio. Bright não sabia o que responder. A única coisa que sabia era que não era com aquela pessoa que queria passar o resto da sua vida, mas sim com a sua querida princesa Rein.

Tentou proferir qualquer coisa, perante o olhar atento de Pérola e Boomo, quando alguém invadiu a sala do trono, interrompendo assim aquele momento.

- Alto! – Os três que estavam no centro da sala olharam para entrada para verem de quem se tratava – Se pensam que esta cerimónia vai ter continuidade estão redondamente enganados! Porque eu, Altezza, princesa do Reino das Sereias, estou aqui na companhia do meu namorado Auler – Auler suspirou, não tendo outro remédio senão ter que sair do esconderijo – e juntos viemos salvar o meu irmão das tuas garras maléficas, Bruxa do Mar!

* * *

><p><strong>O que será que irá acontecer a seguir? Ui! Agora que estamos a aproximar-nos do fim da história, tudo pode acontecer! xD <strong>And now? What's going to happen next? Now that the story is close to the end, everything is possible! xD

**Até ao próximo capítulo: The Rescue (Parte II). **See you on the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Oi! ^^ Aqui vai mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem! xD Bjs**

Hello! Here it goes a new chapter. I hope that you like it! xD Kisses

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo XI – The Rescue (Part II)<em>**

O rei Truth estava pensativo e com ar preocupado, sentado no trono. Havia mandado há pouco tempo o seu servo Poomo ir chamar à sua presença a filha Fine e a filha do jardineiro. Uma das duas saber ia-lhe dizer onde se encontrava a Rein, já que não sabia do seu paradeiro.

- Sua Alteza, aqui estão a princesa Fine e a menina Mirlo, a filha do jardineiro, tal como mo ordenou.

- Obrigado, Poomo.

Após um gesto do rei, Poomo saiu da sala do trono, deixando-o a sós com as meninas.

- Pai, posso saber o que se está a passar? O porquê desta convocatória? – perguntou, Fine.

- Sim…sua alteza… - disse Mirlo tímida. Não estava habituada a ir muitas à presença do rei. Até se perguntava o que poderia ter feito para tal lhe acontecer – Eu, especialmente, não entendo o porquê da minha presença aqui…

- Pois bem…como sabem, há algum tempo que não vejo a Rein. Por isso, acho que uma de vocês as duas deve saber o seu paradeiro, não?

- Eu…não sei de nada….majestade! – respondeu Mirlo nervosa.

Fine engoliu em seco.

- E tu, Fine? – ergueu o sobrolho, suspeitando dela – Sabes onde ela está?

A princesa respirou fundo. Chegara a hora de o enfrentar. Ela e a imã tinham ido muito longe. Não era agora que iam desistir.

- Sim! Sei onde ela está! Ela foi até ao fundo salvar o Bright das garras da Pérola!

O rei Truth ficou desnorteado.

- O quê? Mas que disparates são esses?

- Podes não acreditar em mim, mas a Pérola é a Bruxa do Mar e, como levou o Bright como seu prisioneiro, a minha irmã foi à sua procura para o salvar.

O rei suspirou.

- Eu não acredito que estou ouvindo isto…

- Mas é a mais pura das verdades! Se não acreditas em mim, como é que explicas o seu desaparecimento?

- Já chega! – levantou-se rapidamente. Notava-se que estava a ficar sem paciência – Não quero ouvir mais uma palavra sobre bruxas do mar e coisas assim. Vais agora mas é para o teu quarto. Depois, quando tiveres mais calma, é que vens falar comigo. Entendido? – voltou-se a sentar – Estão dispensadas.

Mirlo havia-se retirado, mas Fine anida ficara na sala. Estava desgostosa com o pai. Ele já não era o mesmo de antes.

- Pai… - uma lágrima escorreu-lhe por uma das faces – Tu não és o meu pai…ele iria acreditar em mim… - limpou com as mãos as lágrimas dos olhos e disparou sem pensar – Quem me dera que tivesses sido tu a morrer e não a mãe!

Rei Truth ficou com os olhos esbugalhados, enquanto observava a filha a sair disparada da sala.

Soltou um suspiro longo e pesado, escondendo o rosto na mão direita. _«O que foi que eu fiz…Elsa…por favor…perdoa-me…»_.

_**[…]**_

- O-O-O que significa isto?!

Pérola nem queria acreditar. Como é que aqueles seres insignificantes haviam conseguido entrar no seu palácio?

Boomo suava frio. A sua raínha o fulminava com o olhar, como se estivesse a pedir uma explicação para o que estava a acontecer.

- E-Eu n-não sei…

- Nós viemos resgatar o meu irmão, bruxa. E só sairemos daqui com ele!

- Altezza – sussurrou, Auler – Acho que não devias falar-lhe nesse tom exaltado. É que, caso não saibas, ela tem poderes mágicos.

- E quê? Achas que eu tenho medo dela?

_«Ainda há pouco tinhas.»_.

- Mas devias ter princesinha. – interveio Pérola com ar ameaçador – Boomo!

- S-Sim, senhora…!

- Pega no príncipe Bright e some daqui!

- É pra já minha rainha.

Vendo que o seu servo fazia exactamente o que lhe acabara de ordenar, Pérola virou-se de novo para Altezza.

- E agora…nós.

Auler engoliu em seco, enquanto elas se gladiavam com o olhar.

_**[…]**_

- Querida! Sentes-te bem?

Aaron e Camelia, os pais de Bright e de Altezza, estavam no seu palácio, quando ela havia tido uma recaída.

- Eu estou bem, querido. – o marido ajudou-a a recompor-se - É só que… - agarrou na mão dele com força – acabo de ter um mau pressentimento. Deve ter acontecido algo com os nossos filhos, Aaron se algo lhes acontecer…

- Camelia. Nada de mal lhes vai acontecer. O Auler está com eles. Verás que não tarda eles estão aí.

- Não achas estranho o Bright ter estado durante tanto tempo fora de casa?

- Não ouviste o que a Altezza nos contou? Até parece que este é o primeiro sumiço dele. Provavelmente deve-se ter encantado com uma sereiazinha e…já sabes.

Camelia sorriu. Estava mais tranquila. O marido tinha razão, no entanto, algo não estava bem. Não sabia como o explicar, apenas sentia-o.

_**[…]**_

Enquanto Altezza distraía Pérola, Rein seguia Boomo, que levava Bright consigo. A princesa das sereias era realmente um génio. Graças ao seu acto de bravura, havia-lhe dado a oportunidade perfeita para realizar o resgate.

Chegando ao pé deles, Bright virou a cabeça para trás e a reconheceu.

- Rein!

- Rein?!

Boomo também se virou, mas, quando o fez, levou com uma barbatana na cara, acabando por ser lançado para bem longe.

Depois, sem perder tempo, ela pegou na mão do amado e o puxou consigo para bem longe.

- Fico contente por te ver Rein! «Apesar de ter pensado que nunca mais te iria voltar a ver.».

Por causa da máscara não dava para perceber, mas ele tinha consciência de que ela estava-lhe a sorrir e de forma muito calorosa, o que o deixava contente.

_**[…]**_

Entretanto, Pérola e Altezza ainda trocavam palavras amargas, sendo que depois a primeira a estava quase a sufocar para desespero de Auler, que nada podia fazer.

Boomo irrompe no salão então todo atarefado. Estava totalmente desesperado.

- Minha rainha! Minha rainha!

- O que é que foi meu idiota? – questionou enfadada – Não vês que eu estou ocupada?

- M-Mas é que…é que levaram o príncipe Bright!

- O quê?! – surpreendida, largou Altezza, que, depositada no chão, respirava de forma pesada, ao mesmo tempo que tossia – Como isso foi possível?

- Minha rainha…eu não tenho a certeza, já que foi tudo tão rápido, mas…ele chegou a mencionar um nome…

- Qual?

- Rein.

- Rein? A Rein está aqui? – Pérola olhou para Altezza que estava no solo. Esta sustentava um sorriso nos lábios, enquanto Auler a ajudava a erguer-se – Agora entendi. Tudo isto não passou de uma estratégia de diversão, não é verdade?

- É… - a princesa ainda tentava recuperar o fôlego – E tu… - tossiu ligeiramente – caíste que nem um patinho.

A bruxa do mar ficou possessa.

- Grrrr! Boomo, vem comigo! Não os podemos deixar escapar! _«Agora é que vou colocar de vez a princesa Rein no seu devido lugar!»_.

_**[…]**_

Os dois amantes já haviam atravessado as portas do castelo, fazendo com que se sentissem bem mais aliviados. No entanto, sentiam que uma aura maléfica que vinha atrás deles.

Devia ser a Pérola.

- Não te preocupes, Rein. Ela não te vai fazer mal. Eu protejo-te.

Rein sentia-se nas nuvens, mas não podia parar. Tinha de continuar a dar à perna, isto se os dois quisessem sair dali com vida.

- Iam a algum lado?

Pérola do nada havia surgido diante deles, travando-lhe assim o caminho. Os dois ficaram surpreendidos e, de forma protectora, Bright abraçou a Rein e empurrou-a um pouco para trás.

- O que é que queres agora, Pérola? Não te chega todo o mal que fizeste?

- Mal? – fez-se de desentendida – Que eu saiba, só estava a cumprir o nosso trato. Trato esse – a sua voz passou a ser de pura fúria – que foi corrompido com a chegada destes metediços a quem tu chamas de amigos!

- Sejamos sinceros. Eu nunca gostei de ti. A pessoa de quem eu gosto é a Rein. E tu bem o sabes.

Pérola deu um sorriso de lado. Boomo, antevendo o que a sua senhora estaria a pensar fazer, deu-lhe para a mão uma pequena chave, que, nas mãos dela, se transformou num bastão. Um bastão grande e eleante, negro com efeitos dourados e uma esfera dourada no topo.

- Algo que irei tratar agora com muito gosto. – girou o bastão no ar para depois o apontar na direcção de Rein – Vou matá-la. Assim nunca mais voltará a atravessar no meu caminho. Se não fosses tu – disse com desprezo – o Bright já se teria casado comigo.

Rein agora tinha a certeza. Aquela não era a Pérola que havia conhecido. Ela não era assim. A antiga Pérola nunca que a quereria matar. Muito menos por um amor correspondido e a sangue frio. Pena…agora por ela só sentia pena.

Bright pôs-se à frente da princesa do Reino do Sol.

- Só se for por cima do meu cadáver!

- E do nosso!

Todos se viraram na direcção da dita voz. Esta pertencia a Auler, que estava na companhia da Altezza. Ela já estava bem melhor do seu confronto com a bruxa do mar.

- Conta comigo, Bright. Se é para vencer esta bruxa, então vamos a isso!

Bright sorriu satisfeito. Auler era realmente um grande amigo.

Pérola riu-se.

- Ah, ah, ah! E o que dois sereiazinhos podem fazer contra mim? Olhem para Altezza. – a dita sereia semicerrou os olhos – Acho que ela serve de exemplo para aqueles que me desafiam. Se não fosse por este pequeno percalço, ela já estaria morta.

- Altezza. – Auler falou para a namorada de forma suplicante e ao mesmo tempo carinhosa – Por favor. Leva a Rein daqui para um sítio seguro. E não se preocupe. Ficaremos bem.

Altezza acedeu e, puxando a Rein pelo braço, a levou para longe daquele confronto.

- Boomo!

- Sim, minha senhora!

Boomo foi ter com elas, impedindo que estas fugissem.

- Sua…! Deixa-as ir! Elas não têm nada a haver com isto! Isto é só entre nós!

- Isso é o que tu e o teu amigo pensam. – virou-se para o ajudante – Boomo! Traz até mim a princesa Rein. Agora!

- Sim! Vamos minha linda. – agarrou em Rein por um braço e a puxava para ir ter ao encontro da sua mestra.

Rein debatia-se como podia, mas ele era mais forte que ela. Altezza, então, vendo que ela estava em perigo, lançou-se sobre ele por trás e puxou-lhe os cabelos.

- Ah! – gritou, Boomo, a sofrer.

- Seu idiota! É assim tão difícil trazeres-me a Rein?

- Parece que estás a ter problemas, Pérola.

- E nós andamos muito confiantes…Bright.

- Pérola!

Quando esta virou o rosto para ver quem a chamava, levou com um golpe certeiro na sua face direita, que até a fez afastar-se um pouco devido ao impacto.

Um filete de sangue escorria-lhe pela boca.

- O meu rosto! O meu lindo rosto! – olhou com raiva para a pessoa que lhe havia feito tal atrocidade – Tu! Estás morto!

Enquanto Rein e Altezza continuavam com a sua pequena luta, Pérola avançou sobre Auler. O seu olhar era o mesmo que o de um assassino sobre a sua vítima.

Iniciou então um lançamento de raios verdes contra ele, que provinham do bastão.

Auler desvia-se deles na medida do possível. Ela o atacava sucessivamente. Mas, quando conseguiu acertar-lhe, ficou paralisado.

- Auler! – exclamou, Bright, preocupado. O seu amigo corria perigo.

- Agora morre!

Decidida, apontou o bastão na direcção do Auler. Estava prestes a disparar. Mas eis que Bright a atacou por trás, impedindo assim que a morte do seu amigo.

- Bright! Larga-me! Se não és tu quem irá morrer! Ah!

Descontrolada, tentando se livrar do Bright, Pérola fez um movimento com o bastão e este, de repente, começou a brilhar, saindo então dele um raio de luz verde ao acaso.

O raio estava indo até onde as meninas e o Boomo estavam.

Estas, quando avistaram a luz verde a se aproximar, afastaram-se a tempo. No entanto, quem acabou por levar com ele foi Boomo, que, desnorteado, fora apanhado de surpresa.

O seu corpo era uma fonte luminosa verde, até que explodiu. O ajudante da bruxa do mar era agora nada mais, nada menos do que um monte de cinzas que flutuavam no mais profundo dos oceanos.

- Boomo! – empurrou o Bright com força, fazendo com que este a soltasse, e foi até lá – Boomo… - pegou nalgumas cinzas e as levou ao rosto. Sorria, enquanto uma pequena lágrima lhe escorria por um dos olhos._ «Perdoa-me, Boomo. Foste o meu único amigo e não soube te valorizar.»_. Abriu os olhos e estes já não eram verdes, mas sim de um vermelho vivo – Mas aqueles que te fizeram isto não terão perdão!

Erguendo os braços para o alto, fez com que uma grande nuvem de fumo se começasse a formar à sua volta.

Rein e Altezza, assustadas, aproveitaram a ocasião e foram ter com os seus respectivos namorados que, pressentindo que algo ruim estaria para acontecer, as levaram para a superfície.

Chegados lá, Bright pôs Rein sobre a rocha mais próxima que havia, que, estando em segurança, retirou a bomba de ar da boca. Respirava descompassadamente.

- Até que enfim tirei esta coisa…Já não aguentava mais respirar desta forma…

- Rein, acho que não devias te preocupar com isso.

- Sim. Porque agora a Pérola está descontrolada e não sabemos do que ela é capaz nesse estado.

Rein ficara pálida de repente com o olhar fixo em algo.

- Rein?! O que se passa, Rein? – perguntou, Bright, preocupado.

- Pessoal. Eu sei o que a deixou assim… - Auler apontou com um dedo indicador a razão para tanto alarido.

Bright e Altezza seguiram essa direcção com o olhar e ficaram tal como eles. De olhos esbugalhados e aterrorizados.

A poucos metros de distância estava Pérola, que estava furiosa e com o dobro do tamanho. Era uma gigante sem controlo e pronta para acabar com qualquer um.

- Bright e companhia, preparem-se! Nunca vos irei perdoar pelo que fizeram ao Boomo. Daí que farei com que paguem por isso! – as ondas começaram a se agitar, passando a serem maiores e mais fortes à medida que ela soltava a sua fúria nelas – Agora preparem-se para ver ambos os mundos – ergueu o seu bastão ao alto – destruídos!

A verdadeira batalha estava prestes a começar…

* * *

><p><strong>Agora é que as coisas vão começar a aquecer! E não se esqueçam, estamos a dois capítulos do final. Isto é tão emocionante! Comentem por favor e deixem uma autora feliz! xD Bjs<strong>

Now is that the things are working better! And don't forget, we're almost near to the big finale. This is so exciting!

SO, please, review something and make this writter happy! xD Kisses


	12. Chapter 12

**Olá! Desculpem a demora mesmo! Mas a inspiração para este capítulo demorou para chegar. hehe (Hi! I'm sorry for the late! But latly, for this chapter, my inspiration was not on those days, hehe)**

**Sendo assim, como este capítulo se veio a revelar muito grande, decidi dividi-lo em duas partes. Espero que tenham uma boa leitura! ^^ (So, as this chapter revealed itself to be very long, I dicided to parcel it out in two parts. I wish you a good reading! ^^)**

**Bjs (Kisses)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo XII – Mermaids and Humans VS Pérola (Parte I)<em>**

Todo o Reino do Sol começou a tremer. Aquele tremor de terra não era normal e começava a afligir os seus habitantes.

O rei Truth estava sozinho na sala do trono, a fazer uma análise de consciência em relação às suas decisões no que diziam respeito às filhas, quando sentiu esse mesmo tremor de terra.

- O que foi isto? – perguntou sobressaltado – Fine.

Preocupado com a filha, desatou numa correria até ao quarto dela. Felizmente que ela estava ali. Deitada sobre a colcha da cama e que o olhava assustada. Os olhos estavam vermelhos, prova de que estivera a chorar há segundos atrás.

- Pai!

Ao vê-la, sentiu um grande alívio.

- Fine. – foi ter com ela e a abraçou, deixando Fine perplexa – Ainda bem que estás bem…

- Pai…posso saber o que se passa? Não é que não esteja a gostar deste abraço, mas é que… - suspirou – é estranho.

Truth desfez com delicadeza do abraço, mas o carinho ainda permanecia no seu olhar.

- Desculpa. É que…quando senti a terra a tremer pensei no pior e vim logo ter contigo. – passou-lhe uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha – Estava preocupado. Posso não ter sido um bom pai ultimamente, mas sempre me preocupei com vocês as duas. – os olhos de Fine ficaram húmidos – Amo-vos. Vocês são o maior tesouro que a minha amada Elsa me podia ter dado.

- Pai…

Emocionada, Fine abraçou-o com força. Um abraço que acabou por ser retribuído e que uniu o que antes achava-se impossível de acontecer.

Enquanto o abraçava, de um momento para o outro, Fine lembrou-se do que o pai havia dito antes daquela inesperada declaração de amor.

- Tremor de terra? – afastou-se – Qual tremor de terra?

- Não o sentiste?

Quando Fine o havia negado com a cabeça, alguém entrou no seu quarto.

- Sua majestade! Ainda bem que o encontro. – suspirou de alívio por o ver lá, fechando assim a porta atrás de si. Princesa Fine. – a princesa, tal como o pai, também havia inclinado ligeiramente a cabeça.

- O que se passa, Poomo?

- Há algo que vocês precisam de ver. – às pressas, ele foi até à janela, abriu mais a persiana e depois esta. – Olhem.

Preocupados e curiosos, Fine e o rei olharam um para o outro e depois foram ter com Poomo à janela. Mas, quando chegaram lá e viram o que se estava a passar lá fora, ambos ficaram abismados.

- O que é aquilo? – balbuciou o rei.

Ao fundo, no meio do mar, estava uma mulher gigante de cabelos castanhos e com um grande bastão na mão. Parecia furiosa, já que as ondas estavam bem altas. _«Pérola…?»_.

- Oh! - a princesa arregalou os olhos, acabando por se lembrar de algo. – Rein…

- Rein? Fine, o que isto tem a ver com a Rein?

- Tudo. – falava de forma pausada, como se tivesse visto um fantasma – Se for o que eu estiver a pensar, ela corre perigo.

- Como assim? Corre perigo?

- Tenho de ir ter com ela.

Fine estava prestes a ir-se embora ter com a irmã, mas o rei a impediu.

- Não, Fine. Não quero que também corras perigo.

- Pai! É a Rein que está ali! Ela precisa de ajuda! – vendo que o pai não ia ceder, ela voltou a ficar desiludida com ele – Eu pensava que nos amavas...

- E amo.

- Então, pai, assume esse amor de uma vez por todas. Já não somos nenhumas crianças. Crescemos. E, se não queres salvar a Rein, eu quero!

Dito isto, ela soltou o braço que estava agarrado à mão do pai e saiu do quarto decidida a procurar ajuda para salvar a irmã, deixando Truth profundamente abatido.

_**[…]**_

No reino das Sereias o tremor também fizera-se sentir.

- O que veio a ser isto? – perguntou, Camelia, preocupada.

- Não sei…Mas está a fazer alguns danos no nosso reino. – respondeu, Aaron, olhando por uma pequena abertura, que dava para o exterior, os seus súbitos a nadarem de um lado para o outro aflitos com que aquilo pudesse vir a ser.

- Majestades!

Um homem loiro de barbatana laranja nadava depressa ao encontro do rei e da rainha.

- Respira rapaz. – sugeriu o rei – E conta-nos o que se está a passar.

- A…a…

- A…

- Sua majestade, é a bruxa do mar quem está a causar este tumulto!

- O quê?! – bradou o rei não querendo acreditar no que estava a ouvir.

- Querido…mas como isso é possível? Tu não a tinhas banido do reino das sereias?

- Do reino das sereias sim, mas não do oceano, querida. – por segundos ficou pensativo – Onde é que ela está?

- Na superfície. E digamos que já não é a mesma. Agora mede mais de dois metros e está furiosa. Mas isso não é o pior de tudo.

- O quê?! Há mais?! O que pode ser pior do que a Pérola querer destruir o nosso reino e, quem sabe, o mundo dos humanos?

- Os seus filhos. – os reis arregalaram os olhos – Eles estão lá no meio disto tudo.

- Não…os meus meninos…Bright…Altezza…

Incapaz de conter tanto temor pelos filhos, Camelia acabou por desmaiar nos braços do marido.

- Querida! – lançou um olhar ao súbito – Tu! Reúne o exército das sereias e manda-o vir até aqui.

- Sim, majestade!

Depois que ele se foi embora, Aaron pousou delicadamente a sua amada no seu respectivo trono.

- Querida…chegou a hora de um rei fazer o seu trabalho. Está na hora de salvar os nossos filhos… - ergueu a cabeça com uma expressão decidida – e o nosso reino!

_**[…]**_

As nuvens negras começaram a surgir no céu, fazendo com que uma enorme sombra sobrepusesse sobre os quatro jovens, que estavam paralisados a assistirem a tudo.

- Agora estão com medo? – gritou, Pérola, contente por ter provocado aquela reacção neles – E vocês ainda não viram nada!

Com um movimento do seu bastão, o cenário ficou cada vez pior. As nuvens mais negras, fazendo com que alguns relâmpagos se começassem a vislumbrar, e as ondas do mar cada mais violentas.

Rein foi empurrada para fora da rocha, caindo ao mar. Bright começou a ficar preocupado. Não queria que ela, nem os amigos corressem perigo.

- Altezza! Auler! – os dois olharam para ele – Vamos evacuar. Rein! Coloca a bomba de ar. Vamos embora. - Rein confirmou com a cabeça, acatando logo o seu pedido. – Agora…mergulhem!

- Pensando em escapar? Nem pensem nisso!

Pérola empunhou o bastão na direcção deles e, então, disparou.

_**[…]**_

Fine corria pelos corredores e escadarias do castelo até que chegou à cozinha. Quando entrou lá, estava mais alguém lá dentro, de pé e pronto para se ir embora com uma mala ao seus pés.

- Shade… - murmurou.

- Fine… - Shade fora apanhado desprevenido. Não esperava ver assim de repente a sua amada – Eu…

- Estás de partida?

- Sim. – disse de cabeça baixa – Eu amo-te, Fine. E é por esse amor que estou-me a ir embora. Se há coisa que eu não quero, é pôr-te contra o teu pai. – suspirou – Além do mais vais casar-te com outro e…

- Esse casamento…esse casamento pode ir pró caraças! – Shade surpreendeu-se. Fine nunca fora de utilizar aquele tipo de vocabulário – O que eu quero saber é da minha irmã. – aproximou-se dele e o olhou decidida e de certa forma a suplicar – E tu vais ajudar-me.

- O quê?!

- Vamos. – puxou-o por um braço, levando-o até às traseiras da cozinha - Depois que conseguir o que vim cá fazer, explico-te tudo.

Shade rolou os olhos de forma derrotista. Afinal estava entre a espada e a parede. Não tinha como escapar.

_**[…]**_

O rei Truth andava pelo castelo à procura da filha. Por cada criado que encontrava, perguntava sempre por ela e nada. Ninguém lhe sabia dizer ao certo onde ela se havia metido.

Estava a ficar cada vez mais desesperado.

Até que, ao passar pelo corredor, pela porta que dá acesso à cozinha, encontrou Milky. Nesse momento ela estava a subir para ir dar o almoço ao jardineiro e à Mirlo, e não estava à espera de esbarrar no rei.

- Sua majestade! – exclamou surpreendida, fazendo a típica vénia.

- Milky. Por acaso viste para onde a princesa Fine foi? Já a procurei e perguntei por ela, mas ninguém mo soube responder!

- Acalme-se, majestade. Eu…por acaso sei onde ela está.

- Sabes?

- S-Sim… - Milky nem sabia o que dizer. Nunca tinha visto o rei naquele estado. Podia ser tudo e mais alguma coisa, mas ao menos notava-se que gostava das filhas e preocupava-se com elas.

- Onde?

- Não sei ao certo, mas…ouvi ela dizer ao Shade que iam ao porto fazer qualquer coisa. Essa parte já não ouvi direito, mas parecia aflita e com uma certa pressa.

Se o rei estava louco de preocupação, agora estava a morrer. _«Fine…o que foste fazer?»_.

- Obrigada, Milky. – sorriu-lhe agradecido, enquanto lhe agarrava nas mãos, para depois ir o mais rápido que podia ao encontro da sua filha, deixando a menina boquiaberta.

_**[…]**_

Pérola continuava a lançar raio após raio contra Bright, Altezza, Rein e Auler. Àquele ritmo eles iriam acabar por se esgotar.

- Vamo-nos separar. – avisou, Bright, aos outros – Eu e a Rein vamos para este lado e vocês vão por esse, ok?

Após Altezze e Auler o confirmarem, deu-se então início a esse plano. Com eles separados, Pérola apenas ia-se concentrar numa dupla, fazendo assim com que a outra estivesse livre.

-Oh! – Pérola havia-se apercebido que eles se haviam dividido – Com que então decidem se separar. Que bom! – sorriu de forma maléfica, dirigindo a sua atenção e o seu bastão contra a princesa sereia e o seu namorado.

_«O Bright pode esperar. Agora quero acabar com a dupla de empecilhos!»_.

Dera início então ao ataque.

Altezza e Auler iam-se esquivando das suas investidas o máximo que podiam, mas há medida que o iam fazendo, iam-se cansando cada vez mais.

- Eu…já…não aguento…mais…

- Altezza! – gritou, Auler, vendo que a amada estava a ponto de desmaiar.

Um raio vai na direcção dela. Auler estava pronto para a ir salvar. Mas nesse instante alguém aparece e bloqueia o raio de Pérola com um escudo.

Auler havia reconhecido a pessoa que havia bloqueado o ataque da Bruxa do Mar. Era um dos que pertencia ao exército do reino das sereias.

Voltando-se para trás podia ver que já não estavam mais sozinhos. Os restantes membros do exército estavam lá.

Auler ficou animado. _«Mas se eles estão aqui, isso quer dizer que…»_. Assim que pousou o olhar onde Altezza estava anteriormente, pôde ver que esta já não se encontrava sozinha. A abraçá-la fortemente contra si estava o rei das sereias.

Altezza recuperou então os sentidos. E, quando vê o rei, os seus olhos começaram a ficar húmidos de emoção.

- Paizinho…

- Altezza. Que bom que estás bem. – deu-lhe de novo um forte abraço – Agora estás a salvo. – virou-se para Pérola – Bruxa do Mar! Não sei o que aconteceu para estares aqui, mas meteste com o reino errado!

Pérola soltou uma enorme gargalhada. Enquanto isso, o rei pedia a Auler que levasse Altezza e fossem para um lugar seguro.

- A sério? – perguntou, refazendo-se um pouco do ataque de riso – Isso foi uma afronta rei Aaron? – vendo que ele continuava com a mesma expressão séria de antes, continuou – Ah, ah, ah! Isto está a ficar cada vez mais emocionante! - de repente ficou séria – Agora vou poder, finalmente, ter a minha desforra.

_**[…]**_

Fine e Shade chegaram finalmente ao porto do Reino do Sol.

Pelo caminho, a situação pela qual toda a população estava a enfrentar, não lhes passara despercebida. Estava uma ventania do pior e toda ela andava de um lado para o outro, tentando a todo o custo salvar as suas casas e as suas vidas.

Shade avistou um homem de idade e de rosto cansado junto ao cais, e foi ter com ele.

- Senhor! – este virou a cabeça assim que ouviu o seu chamamento – Por acaso não tem nenhum barco que nos possa emprestar? É uma emergência!

O homem negou-o com a cabeça.

- Lamento, jovem! Com este tempo e o mar neste estado, não aconselho ninguém a navegar!

- Mas é uma emergência! – exaltou-se, Fine, que já se havia aproximado deles – É a minha irmã que está lá e se não tiver um barco neste momento…

- Fine! – agarrou-a pelos ombros e abanou-a com força, olhando-a nos olhos – Vê se te acalmas! Pores-te assim não vai solucionar nada!

- Fine? – o homem ergueu o sobrolho – Não me digas que essa menina é a nossa princesa Fine? – Shade levou uma mão atrás da cabeça meio envergonhado ao mesmo tempo que dizia que sim – Não acredito! – fez uma vénia de frente para Fine – Desculpe, princesa. Não fora minha intenção ofendê-la.

- Não faz mal.

Ela já se sentia mal o suficiente por conta da atitude que tivera anteriormente. Shade fizera bem em lhe chamar à razão. Se quisesse salvar a Rein, tinha de pensar de cabeça fria.

- Agora que já sabe que ela é a princesa, será que poderia nos emprestar um barco para resgatarmos a outra princesa?

- O quê? A princesa Rein está em perigo? – os dois confirmaram com a cabeça – Sendo assim, sigam-me! – eles o seguiram até a um barco de pesca, comprido e com seis remos, três de cada lado – Lamento se não é do vosso gosto, mas este é o único que posso arranjar!

- Obrigado, senhor! – agradeceu, Shade, com um aperto de mão.

- De nada! – respondeu o homem, enquanto eles subiam para o barco – Tenham cuidado e, por favor, venham os três sãos e salvos!

- É o que faremos! – virou-se para Fine – Vamos, Fine!

- Sim!

Após pousarem no barco as coisas que tinham trazido do castelo, os dois sentaram-se à beira dos seus respectivos remos, começando então a remar com tudo o que podiam, deixando cada vez mais para trás o porto do Reino do Sol.

_«Rein…espera por mim, irmã, que eu vou salvar-te!»_.

_**[…]**_

Pérola e o rei Aaron continuavam a defrontar-se. Quando um atacava, o outro esquivava-se e tentava contra-atacar.

Bright, que nadava a uma certa distância, por momentos, quando voltava à superfície, olhou para trás e avistou a figura do pai. Ele estava a lutar contra a bruxa do mar.

Queria estar ali a seu lado para o ajudar a combater Pérola…mas não tinha como. Naquele momento a Rein era a sua prioridade. Tinha de a pôr a salvo e só depois é que pensava em ir ter com ele.

Passado um bocado, os dois avistaram dentro do mar o casco de um barco a aproximar-se. Para verem de quem se tratava, eles voltaram a subir à superfície.

- Shade! Fine! – exclamou, Bright, assim que se apercebeu de quem se tratava.

- Rein! Bright! – exclamou, Shade, assim que também os vira, indo logo na direcção deles, embora as ondas fortes o dificultassem um pouco. – Vocês estão bem?

- Sim! Tivemos que nos separar da minha irmã Altezza e do Auler para conseguirmos despistar a Pérola!

- Rein… - Fine aproximou-se um pouco mais da beira do barco para conseguir ver melhor a irmã – Que bom que estás bem!

- Mas o que vocês estão aqui a fazer? – perguntou, Rein, tirando a bomba de ar da boca.

- Nem queiras saber! A maluca da tua irmã obrigou-me a vir junto com ela para virmos salvar-te!

- Fine! - Rein não estava a querer acreditar naquilo. Fine só podia ter enlouquecido! – Mas assim também tu e o Shade estão em perigo!

- Não quero saber, Rein! Quer queiras quer não, és minha irmã e, como tal, irei sempre salvar-te! Nem que para isso tenha de ir até ao fim do mundo!

- Fine… - disse emocionada.

- Que bom! Então peguem nela que eu tenho de ir para lá ajudar o meu pai! – interrompeu, Bright, aquela cena emotiva entre as duas irmãs.

- Bright! – exclamou, Rein,surpresa, enquanto era empurrada por ele para dentro do barco.

Shade e Fine a seguraram para que não perdesse o equilíbrio, podendo sentar-se ao lado da irmã.

- Cuidem bem dela, tá?

- Bright! Onde vais?

- Vou ajudar o meu pai contra Pérola!

- Não! – Rein não queria ver o seu amor em perigo. – Bright, se é para combater a Pérola, deixa-me ir contigo! Não quero voltar a perder-te!

Não era só Rein que sofria. Ele também. Nunca que iria encontrar uma pessoa tão generosa como ela. Mas tinha de fazer a escolha acertada.

- Rein… - aproximou-se do barco e esticou uma mão até ela, que a agarrou – Por muito que queira te ter sempre a meu lado, este momento não é o mais indicado. Não quero que corras riscos desnecessários, mais do que aqueles que já passaste só para ires resgatar-me.

- M-Mas…

- Entende, Rein. O meu pai está a lutar com tudo o que tem para salvar o nosso reino e o teu. Como príncipe do Reino das Sereias, não consigo ver o meu pai a lutar com tudo o que tem em prol do reino e no fim não conseguir fazer nada para o ajudar. – respirou fundo – Vou terminar o que comecei, Rein.

Rein percebeu logo ao que ele se referia e, por muito triste que estivesse por se separar dele de novo, não tinha outro remédio senão respeitar a sua decisão.

Suspirou.

- Ok. – sorriu com os olhos húmidos – Vai e mostra aquilo que vales, meu príncipe!

Bright deu um largo sorriso.

Vendo que ele já havia partido, Fine abraçou a irmã pelos ombros. Queria a reconfortar, pois sabia que, enquanto o Bright estivesse no meio da luta, ela nunca iria ficar tranquila.

_**[…]**_

- O quê?!

O rei Truth não estava a querer acreditar no que aquele pobre homem lhe estava a dizer. _«Como é que ela foi capaz de fazer isso? E o Shade? Porque é que ele não a impediu de fazer tal absurdo?»_.

Já sabia a resposta. Conhecendo a filha como conhecia, de certeza que ela havia arrastado o pobre o rapaz consigo.

Depois se apercebeu que o homem ainda continuava ali e notava-se que estava aflito por ter feito algo imperdoável. Ele não tinha culpa. Apenas fizera o que fizera, pensando que estaria a fazer uma boa acção.

O rei soltou um longo suspiro de pura frustração. Virou-se para o homem e tentou logo tranquilizá-lo.

- Não se preocupe! Sei como a princesa Fine é! Logo o senhor não teve culpa!

- E agora, sua majestade? Como é que o senhor as vai salvar? Não tenho mais nenhum barco e com o mar neste estado…as coisas seriam bem perigosas!

- Eu sei! – olhava apreensivo para o mar revolto – Voltarei para o castelo! E depois, de tomadas todas as minhas providências, irei no seu encalço! - antes que o homem se voltasse a repetir, resolveu desfazer aquele mal-entendido – No meu barco!

Depois de se ter despedido dele, seguindo o seu caminho de volta ao castelo, ele pensou com confiança a cada passo que dava: _«Sei que falhei como pai neste últimos anos, mas agora vou provar que realmente vos amo e quero o vosso bem. Se depender de mim, Pérola não tocará nem com um dedo sequer no meu reino, muito menos em vocês! Se é guerra que ela quer…é que guerra que vai ter!»_.

* * *

><p><strong>Isto está mesmo a ficar emocionante! Será que o rei Truth conseguirá salvar as filhas? Tudo se decidirá no próximo capítulo! (This is getting really so enjoyable! Will King Truth save his daughters? Everything will be solve on next chapter!)<strong>

**Até lá! xD (See ya!)**

**Bjs (Kisses)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! ^^ I'm sorry for the late, but I was so busy! Sorry! **_(Olá! ^^ Desculpem pelo atraso, mas estive ocupada! Desculpem!) _**So...here it goes. A a new chapter! Enjoy! xD **_(Portanto...aqui vai. Um novo capítulo! Divirtam-se! xD). _

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XIII – Mermaids and Humans VS Pérola (Part II)<strong>

Pérola continuava a contra-atacar Aaron. Atingiu-o num braço e, agora, estava pronta para dar o próximo ataque, quando alguém surgiu do nada, impedindo-a de fazer qualquer movimento.

- Bright… - murmurou admirada por ele estar ali, diante dela, depois do que aconteceu. E ainda por cima com uma ar muito sério.

- Pára, Pérola! – gritou o príncipe das sereias – O teu problema é comigo! Não com eles!

Pérola soltou uma pequena gargalhada.

- Tens razão. Porque, se não fosses tu, isto provavelmente não estaria a acontecer!

O rei Aaron ouviu aquilo e ficou confuso. Não sabia ao certo o que estavam para ali a dizer, mas sabia que coisa boa não era.

- Bright. O que se passa? Tu conheces a Pérola?

Bright baixou o olhar e respirou fundo. Era a hora da verdade. Tinha de enfrentar as consequências dos seus actos.

Virou-se para o pai e o olhou nos olhos.

- Sim, pai. Eu conheço-a. Fiz um trato com ela e, como não consegui cumpri-lo, ela está a tentar destruir os nossos mundos. O do mar e o humano.

- Eu não acredito…

Aaron estava desiludido. Bem que a mulher lhe tinha dito algo sobre ter pressentido que alguma coisa não estava bem com os filhos. Porque é que não lhe tinha dado ouvidos?

- Perdoa…pai… - murmurou de cabeça baixa.

- Oh…que lindo…! – gozou, Pérola, com o momento para depois voltar a estar séria. – Agora que terminamos com este momento bonito entre pai e filho, será que podemos voltar a coisas sérias? – ergueu o bastão e apontou-o na direcção deles – Onde é que eu ia?

_**[…]**_

Rein estava inquieta no barco. Ver Bright, ao longe, ali a ser atacado, e não poder fazer nada, dava-lhe cabo dos nervos. Tinha de fazer algo!

- Shade! Vai com o barco até onde o Bright está!

- O quê?! Estás maluca! Não podemos! É muito arriscado!

- Não me interessa! Se não fores, eu mesma me atiro à água e vou lá!

- Rein!

Shade olhava-a surpreso. Esta o olhava com tamanha determinação, que não tinha dúvidas de que ela pudesse realmente fazer aquilo que se proporcionava a fazer.

Suspirou derrotado.

- Ok…ok! – pegou nos remos – Vamos lá!

As duas sorriram e, pegando cada uma nos seus respectivos remos, seguiram com ele pelo mar violento adentro com o barco.

_«Só espero não me vir a arrepender.»_, pensou, Shade.

À medida que iam avançando, o mar adensava-se cada vez mais. Estavam quase lá, mas como o mar se estava a tornar cada vez mais violento, o barco deles não pôde avançar mais.

- Rein! É melhor ficarmos por aqui! Se continuarmos pôde ser o nosso fim!

O barco balançava com força ao sabor das ondas, enquanto Rein pensava no que iria fazer.

- Não faz mal, Shade! – sorriu e levantou-se, perante o olhar preocupado dele – Fico por aqui mesmo! – perante o olhar abismado dos amigos, ela pegou numa corda grossa e comprida que estava dentro do barco e pousou-a ao ombro. - Obrigada!

E, sem dizer mais nada, atirou-se para o mar, desaparecendo da vista deles.

- Rein! – gritou, Fine.

- Ela é maluca?!

Shade nem estava a querer acreditar que aquilo lhe estivesse a acontecer.

- Eu não aguento, Shade! Tenho de ir ter com ela! – levantou-se e, depois de dar-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios, tirar os sapatos e levantar o vestido, saltou para o mar, indo ter com a irmã.

- Boa sorte…

_**[…]**_

Truth navegava a alto-mar dentro da sua lancha pessoal. Ia ao encontro das filhas.

Quando regressara ao palácio, depois do seu encontro com o senhor do porto, começou logo a dar ordens para todo o mundo. Todos ficaram atrapalhados, mas cada um sabia bem qual a missão que lhe fora incutida.

_«Só espero que tudo dê certo.»_, pensou, suspirando de seguida. _«Fine. Rein. Não se preocupem. Já vou a caminho!»_.

O mar estava mesmo muito violento e, até mesmo o próprio rei, teve uma certa dificuldade em manobrar a lancha. Mas não podia desistir, visto que se tratava das suas filhas. Elas estavam em perigo.

Até que…a determinada altura…ele avistou um barco. _«Deve ser o deles!»_.

Aproximou-se, ficando lado a lado com o barco. Mas, quando olhou para o interior deste, apenas Shade era o seu único passageiro.

- Rei Truth?! – exclamou, Shade, surpreendido.

- Onde elas estão? As minhas filhas, onde elas estão?

- Vossa majestade, elas foram a nado para lá! – apontou com o dedo indicador para o local onde elas tinham ido, que foi seguido pelo olhar do rei – A princesa Rein estava com a cisma de que tinha de fazer alguma coisa para salvar Bright e foi ter com ele! A Fine, vendo que a irmã precisava de ajuda, foi junto! Vossa majestade! Eu juro que tentei pôr-lhes algum juízo dentro daquelas cabecinhas, mas…já sabe como elas são!

- Sim! Têm bem a quem sair! Regressa ao porto, rapaz! Isto é muito perigoso! A tua família deve estar preocupada contigo! Eu vou ter com elas!

- Sim, vossa majestade!

E, num ápice, ele agarrou nos remos e começou a remar para trás, enquanto o rei avançava para a frente, partindo no encalço das suas meninas.

O rei tinha razão. Estava preocupado pela Fine, mas havia outras pessoas que estariam bem mais preocupadas, não com ela, mas sim, com ele.

_**[…]**_

Rein e Fine, que ia atrás dela, nadavam o máximo que podiam. Estavam a nadar contra a corrente e esta era bem forte, o que fez com que elas, de vez em quando, engolissem um bocado de água salgada.

- Rein! – chamou, Fine, com dificuldade – Rein!

- Fine? – parou de nadar, fazendo com que a Fine chegasse à sua beira – Porque seguiste-me?

- Achas que eu iria deixar-te sozinha neste sarilho? – abanou a cabeça em negação – Tás redondamente enganada!

Rein sorriu e depois a abraçou.

- Obrigada, Fine.

As duas olharam-se nos olhos.

- Mas…o que estás a pensar fazer quando lá chegarmos?

Rein sorriu e desviou o olhar para a corda. Fine apercebeu-se disso, entendendo logo o plano.

- Vamos!

_**[…]**_

Pérola estava a atacar pai e filho, bem como os guardas que vieram junto com o rei sereia.

Todos, de certa forma, tentavam a todo o custo desviarem-se dos seus ataques.

De repente um grito atordoador se fez ouvir.

- Ah!

Pérola havia sentido qualquer coisa a ser-lhe espetada na pele. Ao olhar para baixo pôde ver quem lhe havia feito tal ousadia.

- Fine! – semicerrou os olhos – É assim que cumprimentas uma velha amiga? A atirar-lhe coisas afiadas pra cima?

Fine minutos antes tinha pegado num arpão perdido no fundo do mar, enquanto a Rein mergulhava fundo e se afastava para ir pôr em prática o seu plano.

- Que eu saiba, Pérola, deixaste de estar dentro dessa categoria no momento em que nos denunciaste!

Pérola desatou a rir-se.

- Não me digas! Então, assim, não te importas que te faça...isto!

E, sem dar aviso prévio, esqueceu-se de Bright e do rei Aaron, que não estavam a entender nada do que se estava a passar, principalmente o rei, e passou a dirigir o seu ataque contra a princesa do Reino do Sol.

Fine mergulhou. Tentava a todo o custo desviar-se dos seus ataques. _«Porque é que a Rein está a demorar tanto? Despacha-te! Não vou aguentar isto por muito tempo!»_, pensou desesperada.

A determinada altura, sem que estivesse a contar, um ataque passou por ela de raspão, fazendo com que desmaiasse.

O seu corpo ficou a boiar e, por fim, acabou por ir ao fundo. Mas, sem que ninguém o esperasse, Altezza agarrou nela e submergiu, levando-a junto.

- Altezza! – exclamou, Bright – O que estás a fazer aqui?

- Pensei que pudesses a vir a necessitar da minha ajuda. – depois virou-se para Fine e tentou acordá-la – Oh! – deu-lhe uns tapinhas na cara – Oh! Acorda!

O ar voltou a entrar pelo corpo de Fine. Desperta, ela tossiu e com a tosse saiu também um pouco de água que tinha engolido.

- Onde…estou…? – perguntou atordoada, enquanto tentava focar a visão que estava um tanto nublada – Quem és tu?

- Sou a Altezza. A irmã do Bright.

- Também és uma sereia?

- Claro! E acho melhor sairmos daqui.

- Porquê? – arregalou os olhos de repente, lembrando-se de algo – Rein!

- Rein? O que ela tem?

- Ela ainda não veio à superfície?

Altezza a olhou de sobrolho erguido. Não sabia o que ela queria dizer com aquilo.

Nesse momento, como se tivesse ouvido o seu chamado, Rein subia à superfície. E, quando as avistou, foi ter com elas.

- E…então?

Rein fez sinal positivo com a mão direita, enquanto dava um largo sorriso e amostrava-lhe uma das pontas de uma corda na outra mão.

- Deu tudo certo!

- Que bom!

Altezza olhava para uma e depois para a outra, tentando averiguar o assunto daquela estranha conversa.

- Posso saber o que se está a passar?

- Ah, Altezza! O que estás aqui a fazer?

Altezza revirou os olhos aborrecida.

- Acabo de salvar a vida da tua irmã e é assim que me agradeces?

- Ah! Sendo assim…obrigada, Altezza.

- Desculpa interromper esse momento entre vocês meninas, mas…o perigo ainda não passou!

Bright havia as alertado que ainda estavam em alto-mar e que Pérola ainda se encontrava ali, pronta para os destruir.

- Olha, olha. Se não é a nossa querida, Rein. Só faltavas mesmo tu para a festa estar completa! – olhou para cada um deles e depois apontou-lhes o bastão – Preparem-se porque agora é que vão ser elas!

- Lamento, mas isso não vai acontecer! – decidida, ela lança a corda na direcção do rei Aaron, do Bright e dos guardas – Agarrem-na!

Pérola caiu na gargalhada.

- Um pedaço de corda? Achas que é isso o que vai deter-me?

- Ri-te à vontade, Pérola! Mas quem ri por último, ri melhor! – tendo todos agarrado a corda, ela virou-se para eles – Puxem!

A uma só simples ordem por parte dela, todos puxaram a corda com toda a força possível.

Pérola sentiu, então, algo a agarrar-lhe com força os tornozelos, fazendo com que os dois se unissem. Incapaz de manter o equilíbrio, caiu para trás.

Fine e Rein riram-se, ao passo que os outros olhavam surpresos para o que se havia passado.

- É isso aí, Pérola! – exclamou, Fine, sem conter o seu contentamento - Lembras-te quando éramos miúdas? Chegaste a dizer-nos que tinhas tornozelos fracos! Mal sentias estes a serem apertados, não conseguias manter o equilíbrio! – Pérola ergueu um pouco o corpo para cima, tendo os cotovelos como suporte. – Bem feito! É pra veres que com as princesas do Reino do Sol ninguém se mete!

A Bruxa do Mar rangeu os dentes furiosa. Sentindo-se humilhada, soltou um grito bem audível, capaz de ser ouvido à distância, e levantou o seu bastão pró alto, posicionando-o na direcção que queria. A parte redonda debaixo estava apontada para eles, enquanto o bico de cima para o lado oposto. Para o Reino do Sol.

- Então não vão se importar que eu extermine o vosso querido reino, pois não?

Com um sorriso triunfante estampado no rosto, ela disparou contra o reino umas quatro vezes para desespero das princesas.

_**[…]**_

Fora dado o alerta por todo o Reino do Sol.

Os magos e os guardas, seguindo as ordens que o rei lhes havia ordenado anteriormente, puseram-se nas suas respectivas posições, preparados para o possível ataque. O seu dever era proteger o reino, custe o que custasse, enquanto o rei estava ausente.

Os guardas acalmavam as pessoas do reino, as da população e as que trabalhavam no castelo. Já os magos, esses deslocaram-se à torre mais alta e, de lá, uniram as suas mãos em forma de oração e, fechando os olhos, murmuraram algo numa língua estrangeira.

Das suas mãos surgiu uma luz amarela bastante reluzente. Concentrando toda a sua energia numa só, esta luz se fez disparar para o céu, criando assim uma barreira que teria a finalidade de proteger todo a extensiva área do Reino do Sol.

Os raios verdes estavam a aproximar-se e, quando chocaram contra a barreira, os magos fizeram um esforço extra. A força com que vinham, bem como o tipo de energia que continham, era muito forte e poderosa.

Com força e vontade, os raios se deterioraram, acabando por desaparecerem. Respiraram fundo. Haviam ganho aquela pequena batalha.

_**[…]**_

- Que ódio!

Vendo a sua tentativa de destruir o reino fracassada, Pérola levantou-se e, cheia de raiva, virou-se com tudo para as princesas.

- Agora vocês vão ver como elas mordem!

Estava prestes a atacá-las, quando sentiu uma dor na mão que a fez deixar cair ao mar o seu bastão.

Fora o rei Truth.

Determinado em proteger as suas meninas, ele puxou o gatilho da sua espingarda e atirou na Bruxa do Mar.

- Nem ouses tocar num só cabelo que sejas das minhas filhas, Pérola!

- Pai! – exclamaram as duas princesas, virando-se para trás para o ver.

Pérola não estava à espera daquilo.

- Rei Truth…até me admira que estejas aqui. E eu que pensava que nem te importasses tanto com elas! – ironizou.

- Posso ter sido ultimamente muito severo, mas eu as amo! E muito!

Rein e Fine, sensibilizadas por tal gesto de amor do pai, foram ter com ele. Subiram para o barco deste e o abraçaram com força. Abraço esse que ele retribuiu com o maior fervor.

- Oh…que lindo! Será que também posso fazer parte desse abraço?

- Nunca!

Sem paciência para as suas ironias, e já conhecendo a sua verdadeira natureza, Truth voltou a erguer a espingarda na sua direcção, disparando contra ela sucessivamente sem piedade.

Pérola estava a ficar agoniada com tanta aferroada na pele. Podia não a ferir mortalmente, mas fazia com que tivesse uma dor que ia muito além do suportável.

Entretanto, ao olhar para baixo, avistou Bright, que chamava a irmã para ir pró pé deles. Viu, então, a sua oportunidade de escapar àquele infeliz infortúnio.

Levou o braço direito até Bright e, quando este estava desprevenido, agarrou-o com a mão, levando-o até cima, até à altura dos ombros.

- Pára já com esse maldito tiroteio, Truth! – rugiu arfante, já farta daquilo – Se não… - colocou Bright à frente deles, o qual via as suas tentativas de escapar inúteis – o príncipe Bright é quem sofre!

Fine e Rein arregalaram os olhos assustadas.

- Pai! Tens de parar! – pediu, Fine.

- Por favor, pai! – suplicou, Rein.

O rei suspirou frustrado e baixou a arma. Afinal, não tinha como não resistir a um pedido tão eloquente por parte das suas queridas filhas.

Livre da dor, agora toda a sua atenção virou-se para o seu prisioneiro.

- Bright, Bright…viste o que foste fazer? Isto não estaria a acontecer se tu não tivesses quebrado o nosso acordo. – suspirou lamuriosa – E pensar que podíamos ter sido tão felizes.

Bright lá queria saber daquilo. A única coisa que lhe importava era sair daquele aperto o mais rápido possível. Poderia desidratar-se caso não fosse para a água o mais rápido possível.

- Pérola!

Uma voz masculina se vez ouvir. Todos viraram a cabeça para ver quem era. Foi o rei Aaron.

- Não me interessa em nada o assunto que tens com o meu filho! Mas nem penses que te deixarei matá-lo! Antes mato-te primeiro! – levantou a mão direita e fez sinal prós guardas – Agora! Disparem!

Os guardas não pensaram duas vezes. À ordem do seu soberano levantaram pró alto um objecto grande, um que era preciso vários homens para o segurarem. O bastão dela. O bastão estava apontado na sua direcção e sem piedade eles dispararam contra ela.

Pérola esbugalhou os olhos.

O raio verde acertou no alvo. Pérola soltou um grito de puro desespero. Deixara cair Bright no mar e tinha levado as mãos pró alto. A dor era aguda e feria-lhe por dentro como mil agulhas a perfurarem-lhe.

Entretanto, Rein tinha o coração quase na boca. Estava deveras preocupada com Bright. Mas assim que ele veio à superfície, indo de seguida para a beira do seu povo, ficou mais descansada. Foi como se um peso enorme lhe tivesse sido retirado dos ombros.

Quanto a Bright, este ajudou o seu povo a pegar no bastão. Ficou na frente. Queria ser ele próprio a dar o golpe de misericórdia nela, visto que fora ele quem havia começado tudo aquilo.

- É o teu fim, Pérola! Finalmente vou poder acabar o que comecei! Desaparece!

Mais uma vez eles dispararam. Pérola nada pôde fazer. Apenas olhava nos olhos de Bright, questionando.

O raio verde atingiu-a. Vários pontos luminosos se formaram por todo o seu corpo. Até que o inevitável aconteceu. Ela se dizimou.

_«Porque me fizeste isto, Bright? Podíamos ter sido tão felizes! No fundo eu amava-te. Sempre te amei…». _

Com um sorriso terno nos lábios evaporou-se sem deixar rastro. E…com ela…o bastão também.

Agora não havia nenhum vestígio da existência de Pérola. Por fim, todos estavam livres dela. Por fim…

As ondas amenizaram-se e o céu tornou-se mais claro. As nuvens negras haviam desaparecido, dando lugar ao lindo raiar do sol.

Depois da tempestade viera a tão esperada bonança. Todos os que ali estavam e que foram capazes de tornar tudo aquilo possível celebravam a vitória.

- Conseguimos, pai! – exclamou, Fine, abraçando-o.

- Sim, filha. – abraçou-a de lado e deu-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça – Conseguimos graças a uma pequena ajuda da…

- Dos seres marinhos. – concluiu, Rein, que olhava para festa que eles faziam um pouco mais à frente – Do reino das sereias. E, principalmente, graças ao Bright. – suspirou – Bright…

_«Rein…Amas tanto assim esse rapaz?»_.

Bright, por seu lado, abraçava o pai Aaron. Agora com a morte de Pérola, o rei havia-o perdoado. Afinal não podia estar mais orgulhoso do seu filho. E, como se tivesse recebido um chamamento, virou-se para trás.

Rein estava ali a olhar para ele. Ela era tão linda. Por ela tinha sido capaz de corrigir os seus erros. _«Rein…»_.

- Vamos para casa? – perguntou o rei Truth para quebrar aquele momento meio tenso – Assim que chegarmos ao palácio, faremos uma grande festa! Que me dizem?

- Isso seria magnífico, pai! Não achas, Rein…? – perguntou a sussurrar, pois havia notado que a irmã não estava bem. Também quem poderia, sabendo à partida que deixaria de ver a pessoa que amava?

A troca de olhares entre Rein e Bright era intensa. Tão longe e ao mesmo tempo tão perto. Só existiam eles os dois naquele momento.

- Vamos Bright. – chamou o pai, pousando uma mão no seu ombro direito – Temos de contar a novidade à tua mãe. – sorriu – Ela vai ficar muito contente com tal notícia. Não achas?

- Sim, pai. – deu um meio sorriso – Vamos…

Antes de se ir embora, seguindo o pai e os outros, olhou uma última vez para Rein. _«Nunca te irei esquecer, Rein. Amo-te.»_.

- Vamos, filhas. Temos de ir. – disse, enquanto se punha em posição para partirem.

Fine aproximou-se da irmã, abraçando-a por trás.

- Vamos, Rein.

Os olhos de Rein humedeceram. Mas só quando Bright desapareceu no mar é que ela concordou em ir embora.

Que triste fim para duas pessoas que se amavam. Como eram de mundos diferentes, cada um seguiu o seu caminho.

Dois amantes. Dois caminhos. Mas qual deles seguir? Só o futuro o podia reveá-lo…

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like it? It was really amazing, wasn't it? If the action was really poor, I'm sorry. I did my best. Action scenes are not my best. Lol <strong>_(Gostaram? Foi espectacular, não foi? Se a acção tiver pobre, peço desculpas. Fiz o meu melhor. Cenas de acção não são a minha onda. lol)_

**The next chapter is the final one! xD Are you exited? I am. :) So...see you there! ;) **_(O próximo capítulo é o último! xD Estão ansiosos? Eu estou. :) Então...vejo-vos lá! ;) ) _


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! Here's the last chapter! Yes...it's the last. T.T But I hope you like it! ^^ **(Oi! Aqui está o último capítulo! Sim...é o último. T.T Mas, mesmo assim, espero que gostem! ^^)

**Enjoy! ;) **(Divirtam-se! ;) )

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo XIV – All for Love A Happy Ending_**

Depois da dura batalha contra a Pérola, o reino voltara à normalidade. A única mudança que se constava era o facto de o rei estar amigável com as filhas. No entanto, estas pareciam estar a leste do seu dever como princesas. Estavam a pensar nos seus respectivos amados. Um que iria partir em breve e o outro…que possivelmente nunca mais o iria ver.

- Posso saber o que se passa com vocês as duas? – perguntou o rei após as convocar na sala do trono – Desde aquela luta contra a Pérola que vos vejo meio abatidas. O que se passa? – perguntou preocupado.

Rein e Fine olharam-se nos olhos. Depois, enquanto Rein depressa desviava o olhar, Fine suspirou e falou com calma:

- Pai…nem sei como o hei de dizer, mas…é necessário. – o rei não estava a entender o rumo daquela conversa, mas estava atento ao que ela porventura pudesse vir a dizer. – Nós não queremos aceitar o destino que o pai traçou para nós. Eu amo o Shade e recuso-me a casar com alguém que a mim não me diz nada! – olhou para a irmã – Quanto à Rein, ela…ela ama o Bright. Neste caso, o príncipe Bright. E duvido que ela queira ser freira depois de ter experimentado a magia do amor!

Truth não estava acreditar no que estava a ouvir.

- O quê?

- O que esperavas? Já não somos crianças, pai! E, digamos, a maneira como nos tens tratado, desde a morte da mãe, não foi tem sido das melhores.

Truth continuava a olhar incrédulo para ela. Abria e fechava a boca, mas nenhum som saía. Aquela era a Fine? A sua menina? Talvez ela tivesse razão. Salvara-as de Pérola, mas isso não alterava o passado. O passado mau pelo qual as fizera passar.

- Desculpem… - disse baixinho e levou as mãos ao rosto, tapando os olhos – Desculpem… Vocês têm razão. Eu sei que não fui um bom pai todos estes anos. Quando a Elsa morreu… - uma lágrima escorregou pela sua face, a qual foi perceptível pelas gémeas que se surpreenderam – eu senti meu mundo desmoronar. Foi como se algo dentro de mim tivesse morrido com ela. E, quando vos via, pensava sempre nela e isso…isso doía cá dentro. Daí a atitude que tenho tido para convosco. Em vez de…Em vez de cuidar de vocês com todo o amor que a Elsa desejaria que vos desse…eu fui o oposto…um monstro!

- Não, pai! – Rein foi ter com o pai, ajoelhando-se ao pé dele. Os seus olhos estavam húmidos. – Tu não foste um monstro! Podes ter-nos privado de muitas coisas…e, por vezes um pouco frio, mas… - mordeu o lábio inferior – mas mesmo assim gostamos muito de ti!

O rei Truth ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ela meio aturdido.

- Rein…

- Pai. – foi a vez da Fine se pronunciar e também ir ter com ele – Também te devo um pedido de desculpas. – suspirou – Apesar de tudo, sei que fizeste o melhor por nós e que no fundo gostavas de nós. – sorriu – A prova disso foi quando foste nos salvar da Pérola. Enfrentaste o alto-mar com a tua própria vida em risco apenas para nos teres a salvo. – num impulso enlaçou o pescoço dele com os braços e, fechando os olhos, pousou a cabeça sobre a dele – Adoro-te, pai…

- Fine…

Rein também fez o mesmo gesto, o que fez com que mais lágrimas saíssem dos seus olhos. Só que desta vez elas eram de felicidade. _«Obrigado, meu Deus, por esta segunda oportunidade.»_, pensou, enquanto sentia o forte abraço em que se via envolvido.

_**[…]**_

- Vais sempre embora, Shade?

Fine estava na cozinha a conversar com Shade. Queria saber se ele sempre iria fazer aquilo que pretendia antes do incidente. Se isso fosse verdade, provavelmente aquela seria a última conversa deles.

Shade negou com a cabeça.

- Não. O rei fez-me perceber que existe mais gente que se preocupa comigo e, por isso, é que não lhes farei tamanha crueldade. No entanto… - respirou fundo – isso não quer dizer que voltaremos a estar juntos, Fine.

Fine baixou a cabeça triste.

- Entendo.

- Sei que já fizeste as pazes com o teu pai. E até te desejo sorte nisso. Mas duvido que ele te deixe…

- Namorar o filho da cozinheira?

- Pai!

- Rei Truth!

Fine e Shade foram apanhados de surpresa. O que é que ele fazia ali? Não era normal o rei visitar um lugar como aquele.

A princesa aproximou-se do pai.

- O que estás a fazer aqui, pai? Não é comum…

- Estar num lugar como este? Não era o que ias dizer?

- Sim. – respondeu envergonhada.

- Enfim…Shade?

- Sim, vossa majestade! – fez logo uma vénia.

- Amas a minha filha? – Shade o olhou de sobrolho levantado. – Amas a Fine ao ponto de seres capaz de dares a tua própria vida pela dela?

Shade pensou um pouco, mas depois respondeu com toda a confiança:

- Sim! Seria capaz de dar a minha vida por sua filha. Não porque ela é a minha princesa, mas porque a amo. Amo-a como nunca amei ninguém.

Satisfeito pela sua sincera e franca resposta, o rei aproximou-se dele e pousou a mão direita no seu ombro esquerdo. Shade encolheu-se com o contacto. Estava com receio do que ele poderia fazer.

- Estás aprovado.

- Hã?!

- Tens a minha permissão para namorares a minha filha. – sorriu – Aproveita!

- M-Mas…e o meu casamento com o Noche?

- Ficou sem efeito.

_«Apesar de nunca o ter chegado a falar com o meu amigo.»_, pensou divertido.

Caminhou até à filha e deu-lhe um forte abraço.

- Obrigado por me abrires os olhos. Mereces ser feliz. – sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

Fine sentiu o seu coração a inundar-se de felicidade.

- Obrigada, pai…!

Depois que o rei Truth se foi embora, Fine lançou-se nos braços do seu amado Shade. Finalmente poderiam viver o seu amor sem qualquer impedimento.

_**[…]**_

Rein suspirava. Era décima vez que o fazia dentro do seu quarto toda a vez que olhava o mar. Como gostava de estar perto do Bright, tal como a Fine e o Shade. Juntos e felizes. Ainda nem queria acreditar que o pai teria mesmo acedido a deixá-los ficar juntos. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, agora acreditava que ele estivesse mudado. E para melhor. No entanto com ela o caso mudava de figura. Ela e Bright eram de mundos diferentes. Por muito que o pai também quisesse, desejasse até, que ficassem juntos, seria impossível.

- Bright… - fechou os olhos e respirou a doce aragem da maresia – Como gostava de estar a teu lado. Se pudesse não me importava de ser uma sereia, desde que isso me deixasse estar a teu lado…para sempre…

Uma lágrima saiu-lhe dos olhos e escorregou por sua face, indo salpicar na ombreia da janela.

_**[…] **_

O rei Truth estava a caminhar pelo corredor ao encontro de Rein. Queria dizer-lhe que já não ia para o convento.

Ao chegar ao quarto dela, viu que a porta deste estava aberta por uma pequena frecha. Curioso, aproximou-se e espreitou. Viu a filha sentada à janela e parecia muito abatida enquanto olhava para o exterior.

Depois de ouvir o desejo dela, afastou-se da porta e encostou-se à parede. A sua filha estava mesmo assim tão apaixonada por aquele miúdo que era capaz de jogar a sua vida na terra pró alto só com a esperança de permanecer a seu lado?

Já sabia o que o Bright era. Tinha-o visto no confronto contra Pérola. Pensava que seres assim não existiam, mas enfim existem. Tal como a Elsa sempre o dizia: _"Tens de acreditar sempre no fantástico, querido! O que seria da nossa vida sem um pouco de magia a deslumbrá-la?"_. Apesar de a ter amado, nunca chegara a acreditar a cem por cento nas suas palavras. Mas agora sim. Uma das suas filhas estava apaixonada por um ser marinho que no lugar das pernas tinha uma cauda!

Arregalou os olhos de repente. Lembrara-se de algo. De um episódio muito especial entre ele e a sua esposa, quando esta ainda era viva.

_**«Truth e Elsa estavam no quarto. As meninas dormiam profundamente nos seus bercinhos. **_

_**- Elsa. O que se passa? Estiveste hoje todo o dia sorridente. – aproximou-se dela e a abraçou por trás, dando-lhe um beijo sonoro na face esquerda. **_

_**- Nada. Apenas uma pequena aquisição que fiz no mercado. **_

_**- E o que é? **_

_**Elsa, sem dizer nada, foi até à gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira e abriu-a. De lá tirou um pequeno frasquinho com um líquido verde. **_

_**- Continuo sem entender, Elsa. O que é isso? **_

_**- Uma poção. A mulher à qual eu a comprei no mercado disse-me que é poderosa e que é capaz de trazer felicidade a quem a possuir. **_

_**Truth abanou a cabeça frustrado. Às vezes a sua mulher era tão ingénua!**_

_**- Eu não acredito que foste gastar dinheiro nessas porcarias! **_

_**- Não são porcarias, Truth! – olhou para o frasquinho com admiração – Nunca deves subestimar o poder de uma poção. Ou até mesmo a superstição do povo. Porque nem tudo o que existe no sobrenatural é mentira. **_

_**- Sim. Ok. Como queiras. Mas…pra quem é que compraste essa poção? **_

_**- Para as minhas filhas. Para quem haveria de ser? **_

_**- O quê? Elsa, elas ainda são muito pequenas para isso! **_

_**- Mas hão-de crescer, não? Vão crescer, serem moças belas e distintas, e hão-de se apaixonar… - disse com ar sonhador. **_

_**- Sim, sim. – enlaçou com os braços a cintura da mulher, aproximando-a mais de si – Mas só por cima do meu cadáver é que eu hei-de deixar um rapaz se aproximar delas. Para isso tem de ser um cavalheiro e ter a minha total aprovação. **_

_**- Truth! – abanou a cabeça em reprovação – Tu não tens jeito! **_

_**- Mas…tou com uma dúvida. **_

_**- Qual? **_

_**- A poção é só uma e as nossas filhas duas. **_

_**- Eu sei. Eu queria partilhá-la pelas duas, mas, depois de pensar um pouco, dar-lha-ei a quem se apaixonar primeiro. **_

_**- E se elas se apaixonarem ao mesmo tempo? **_

_**- Se isso, porventura, acontecer, dou-a àquela que mais necessitar dela. **_

_**- Como assim? **_

_**- Para além de trazer felicidade, a mulher também me chegou a dizer que a poção também tem o poder de transformar num ser mítico aquele que a beber. – Truth já estava com cara de quem não estava a acreditar em uma única palavra do que a mulher estava a dizer. – Logo, aquela que eu vir que o seu amor é forte e que deseja fazer tudo por amor, apesar da distância, achando até mesmo que o amor dela seja impossível…será a escolhida.». **_

- E essa pelos vistos é a Rein, Elsa... A poção! Onde é que eu a pus? – questionou-se um pouco aflito.

Tentou se lembrar de onde a teria colocado depois da morte da mulher. Após tantos anos era um bocado difícil saber, visto que nem ligara muito para aquilo.

_«No porão!». _

Depois que a mulher tinha morrido, ele tinha criado um quarto secreto no porão e colocado lá todos os seus pertences, achando que ali estaria a preservar a memória da sua amada e a fechar um pouco o seu coração pró amor.

- Rein! – chamou, abrindo a porta e entrando no quarto desta.

- Pai?

Rein ficou surpresa. Não estava a contar que o pai entrasse assim de repente no seu quarto. Rapidamente limpou com os dedos da mão a face olhada pela lágrima.

Enquanto isso, o rei Truth aproximou-se e, agarrando-lhe no pulso, puxou-a, fazendo com esta se levantasse, para fora do quarto.

- Vamos! Há algo que quero mostrar-te!

Rein não estava a entender nada. Até tentava decifrar a expressão do rosto do pai. Mas nada. Ele apenas mostrava-se decidido em levá-la até ao determinado lugar, o qual não tinha a mínima ideia de qual seria.

- Que sítio é este, pai?

Ao que tudo parecia indicar, o seu pai tinha-lhe levado para um local meio escuro que ficava nos fundos do castelo.

- Isto é o porão do castelo.

- E o que fazemos aqui?

- Quero que vejas uma coisa.

Nada mais disse. Se o pai queria apenas mostrar-lhe algo teria de acreditar e confiar nele.

De repente ele parou e ela chocou com a cara nas suas costas.

- Chegamos.

Respirou fundo, levou a mão à porta que estava diante de si e abriu-a. A habitação também estava igualmente escura, até que ligou o candeeiro do tecto no interruptor.

Rein, que estava ainda na porta, nem queria acreditar no que via. Aquele quarto podia estar um pouco poeirento, mas notava-se que era ostentoso. Estava cheio de coisas que deveriam ter pertencido a uma mulher, pois a maioria das coisas eram cor-de-rosa, uma cor que estava um tanto abatida. Aquilo devia estar ali há anos.

Depois de ver o pai a andar por aquele espaço como se estivesse à procura de algo, finalmente perguntou:

- De quem é tudo isto?

- Da tua mãe, filha.

Rein quase que se engasgara.

- Da minha mãe?

- Sim… - estava concentrado na sua busca, mas ao mesmo tempo tentava aplacar da melhor maneira possível a curiosidade da menina – Depois que a tua mãe morreu, eu mandei construir esta divisória para conservar as suas coisas.

Tentava abrir a gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira, mas esta estava perra. _«Droga! Abre-te!»_.

- Então isso quer dizer que tudo o que está aqui dentro era da mãe?

- Sim… - a gaveta abriu-se. – Finalmente!

- O que se passa, pai? – aproximou-se dele e olhou para o interior da gaveta que ele tanto tentara abrir. Lá estava um pequeno frasco infestado de pó com um estranho líquido verde no seu interior. – O que é isso?

- Já vais saber, Rein. – sorrindo, voltou a pegar no pulso dela, arrastando-a dali para fora – Vamos! Vamos limpar isto e ver se o que a tua mãe disse era verdade!

Rein não entendia. Aquilo fora tudo tão rápido. O que estaria dentro daquele frasco? Sorriu. Porque queria tanto saber? O pai estava contente e ela…bem, ela finalmente havia visto o _"mundo"_ da mãe. Aquele que o seu pai tanto ocultara.

_**[…]**_

- O que vocês os dois estão aqui a fazer? – perguntou o rei, enquanto limpava com o seu lenço o pó do frasquinho.

Apesar de estar concentrado na sua tarefa, havia detectado a proximidade da outra filha e do namorado desta.

- Bom…vimos-te a vir até aqui para a praia apressado, levando a Rein junto, que pensamos…

- No pior, não é verdade, Fine? – perguntou com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Ai, pai…! – fez bico – O que é queres que eu faça? Foram anos de desilusões…!

- Não faz mal. Eu entendo.

Olhou para Shade.

- Nem venha sua majestade! Eu apenas a vim acompanhar, porque ela me obrigou!

O rei Truth sorriu e, quando terminou de limpar o dito objecto, Fine avistou-o e ficou curiosa.

- Que objecto é esse, pai?

- Junta-te ao clube, Fine. – disse, Rein, saindo por trás do pai – Eu também quero saber o que é, mas o pai não diz nada. Apenas sei que ele o retirou da gaveta de uma mesinha de cabeceira que estava no quarto da mãe.

- Da mãe?!

Aquilo foi um choque para ela.

- Sim. Pelos vistos o pai não despojou de todas as coisas dela. Ele guardou-as todas naquele quarto, que fica no porão.

- A sério? – virou-se para o pai – Porque é que nos ocultaste isso, pai?

- Eu sei que errei, Fine. Por isso que, de agora em diante, se o quiseres podes sempre o visitar. Ele estará sempre aberto para ti.

- A sério, pai? – perguntou emocionada.

- Claro! Se o amostrei à Rein não acho justo não to amostrar a ti, não achas?

- Pai!

Feliz, Fine levantou um pouco a saia do vestido rosa que usava e foi ao seu encontro. Abraçou-o com força.

- Ok…Fine…Agora…será que me podias largar? Estás a sufocar-me…!

- Oh! Desculpa, pai.

Afastou-se e o rei olhou para a mão direita. Ainda bem que não tinha deixado cair o frasquinho.

- Vamos agora tratar de assuntos sérios. – olhou para a filha de olhos azulados – Rein. Vem cá.

- Sim, pai.

Rein aproximou-se e fixou o seu olhar nele.

- Tás a ver este frasquinho? – Rein acenou com a cabeça – Pois bem…isto é uma poção que a tua mãe me amostrou um dia. Ela a tinha comprado a uma senhora qualquer no mercado. – deu um sorriso amarelo – É que...caso não saibas…a tua mãe gostava muito dessas coisas do sobrenatural e do exoterismo. – vendo que a filha o olhava e não lhe dizia nada, resolveu continuar – Esta poção ela comprou para ti e para a tua irmã. Segundo a dita senhora, ela vos traria felicidade e, quem a bebesse, se transformaria num ser mítico. – Rein arregalou os olhos – É por isso que, a pedido dela e porque sei que estás a precisar mais do que a tua irmã, ta dou. – pegou na mão direita dela e depositou nela o pequeno objecto. – Tudo o que desejo é a tua felicidade, filha. Se para isso tenho de me abdicar de ti, que assim seja. – sorriu.

- Pai…

Tudo nela tremia. Ela não estava a acreditar no que lhe acabara de acontecer. O seu pai estava a dar-lhe a tão desejada oportunidade de ser feliz com o Bright! E tudo porque um dia a sua mãe teve a feliz ideia de comprar aquela poção, que agora estava em sua posse.

_«Obrigada, mãe.»_, agradeceu, dando um beijo no frasquinho.

- Mas será que isso resulta? – perguntou, Shade, aproximando-se deles abraçado à Fine.

- Só há uma forma de o sabermos.

Nesse momento todos os olhares se dirigiram para Rein, que corou ao de leve. Respirou fundo e depois abriu o frasco. O odor não era dos melhores, mas mesmo assim não iria desistir do seu feito.

- Antes de a beber, quero que saibam que vos amo muito e que serei eternamente grata por tudo o que fizeram por mim. Especialmente tu, pai. – deu um passo em frente e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto – Amo-te…

Olhando feliz para eles, bebeu por fim o conteúdo do frasquinho. Bebeu tudo num trago e até à última gota.

- Sentes-te diferente?

- Não sei…

- Se calhar a poção devia ser mesmo uma fantocha…

- Ah!

O rei Truth não chegou a terminar a frase. Rein começara a gritar que nem uma doida. A sua cabeça doía. Uma dor forte. Tão forte que a deixou de joelhos sobre a areia e com a respiração entrecortada.

- Rein! Rein, o que se passa?

Todos estavam preocupados. Até que viram uma estranha luz, entre o branco e o amarelo, a iluminá-la.

Não sabiam como, mas, perante os olhos de todos, o vestido que ela tinha desaparecera. No seu peito começou-se, então, a avistar um sutiã de conchas azuis e as pernas…essas começavam a convergir num tom azul, passando a estar no seu lugar uma longa e linda cauda da mesma cor.

- Eu não acredito… - Fine estava abismada. Mas não era a única. O pai e Shade também o estavam. – Rein. Transformaste-te numa sereia!

Rein, que até então não estava ciente do que lhe havia acontecido, abriu os olhos e, perante a afirmação da irmã, o seu olhar direccionou-se para as pernas. E…em vez de ver duas pernas longas e finas, avistou uma longa cauda azul.

- Eu sou uma sereia…Eu sou uma sereia! – riu-se e bateu palmas contente, enquanto a cauda batia na areia.

- Bom… - o rei ainda estava meio abobado – pelo menos já sabemos que a senhora não enganou a vossa mãe…

Fine e Shade riram-se baixinho entre si.

- Fine. É melhor pomo-la no mar.

- Sim, Shade. Tens razão.

Sendo assim, o rapaz aproximou-se de Rein e, com cuidado, pegou nela ao colo. Não queria dizer nada, mas a cauda dela estava a fazer-lhe um pouco de impressão.

- Espera, Shade! – parou-o Rein, quando este estava pronto para a jogar ao mar. – Antes quero me despedir da minha família.

Sem alternativa, virou-se e foi ter com os outros dois. Quando estavam perto deles, Rein esticou os braços. Queria agarrar com cada uma das mãos no pai e na irmã.

- Pai. Fine. Obrigada por tudo. Vou sentir saudades.

- Nós também, Rein. Nós também.

- Rein…Espero que o Bright saiba te amar como deve ser. Se ele for capaz disso, fico por satisfeito.

- Pai…

Os olhos dela começaram a ficar húmidos, bem como os do rei e os da Fine. Os três, unidos em sua pequena dor, a dor da separação, abraçaram-se.

Apesar de aquilo ser uma despedida, sabiam que não seria a última. Bastava olharem para o mar, que saberiam que ela estaria ali a olhar por eles. Pelo menos era o que pensavam no momento em que se puseram a olhar para o horizonte após Rein se ter ido embora.

_**[…]**_

Bright estava no seu quarto. Olhava para o exterior com ar ausente. Pensava em Rein.

Há já algum tempo que não a via. Se não a visse, nem que fosse por breves momentos, morreria. Mas…por causa da sua façanha ficara de castigo. Logo não podia ir ter com ela.

Teria mesmo de renunciar ao seu amor como a Altezza uma vez dissera? Sabia que eram de mundos diferentes. Tinha tido essa consciência de quando a olhara pela última vez, mas…não era justo. Não era! As saudades dela, do seu cheiro, do seu beijo, eram tantas que o seu coração se via feito em farrapos. Cada vez mais enfraquecido à medida que os dias iam avançando.

O que poderia fazer para que as coisas mudassem? Paras que seguissem outro rumo?

_**[…]**_

- Já é décima vez hoje que ele suspira. – mencionou, Altezza, preocupada.

Ela e os pais estavam juntos e estavam atentos ao que o príncipe fazia sem se atreverem a entrar nos seus aposentos.

- É. Para além de que tem comido ultimamente tão pouco.

- Não te preocupes, querida. Deve ser uma fase. Depois passa.

- Não sei. – contrariou, Altezza – É que o Bright amava realmente a Rein. Duvido que a consiga esquecer.

A rainha levou uma mão ao coração.

- Oh. Pobrezinho. – virou-se para o marido - Aaron. O nosso filho está a sofrer por amor.

Aaron abraçou-a.

- Sim. Mas, por muito doloroso que seja, ele tem de aceitar a realidade. Eles pertencem a mundos diferentes.

Os três abaixaram as cabeças. O seu semblante era de pura preocupação. Até que de repente as levantaram. Alguém estava a se aproximar do reino e…não era alguém que eles conhecessem. Quem poderia ser? Era o que questionavam ao olharem uns para os outros.

- Aonde vais, Altezza? – perguntou o rei assim que a filha se afastou deles.

- Vou chamar o Auler. Vamos os dois ver quem é esta estranha presença.

- Boa sorte.

_**[…]**_

Altezza e Auler, depois de descobrirem que se tratava de Rein, não esconderam a sua surpresa. Nunca que haveriam de colocar a possibilidade daquela presença ser ela. Quem diria que ela acabaria por se transformar numa sereia por amor a Bright?

Radiantes, os dois a levaram ao palácio. Queriam fazer uma bela surpresa ao Bright.

Chegados lá, eles a apresentaram ao rei Aaron e à rainha Camelia, que, apesar de espantados, foram bastante cordiais com ela. E, quando souberam do que ela tinha feito, começaram a olhar para a convidada com outros olhos.

- És mesmo uma rapariga corajosa, Rein.

- Que nada, vossa majestade. – respondeu a mais nova sereia envergonhada – Sou apenas uma rapariga apaixonada.

_**[…]**_

Bright continuava cabisbaixo no seu quarto, quando avistou uma estranha cabeleira azul. _«Rein?!»_.

Sem saber o que pensar, Bright endireitou-se e, saindo do castelo, nadou o mais rápido que podia até ao local onde, supostamente, a tinha visto, enquanto seis pares de olhos o olhavam divertidos com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Droga! Parece que a perdi!

Nesse momento sem que estivesse à espera, voltou a ver a dita cabeleira ao longe. Ela estava a ir para a superfície. Ansioso, ele seguiu-a. Queria tanto confirmar se ela era sua querida Rein. Tanto!

Chegado lá, respirando o ar puro do grande céu azul, viu-a ao pé de um rochedo que estava ali perto. Concretamente por detrás deste.

Aproximou-se e, à medida que o ia fazendo, ia sentindo o seu coração a bater cada vez mais forte dentro do seu peito.

Ela virou a cabeça na sua direcção. O seu coração parou. Rein. Era ela!

- Rein. – estava tão nervoso que as palavras não conseguiam sair-lhe da boca – M-Mas o que estás aqui a fazer? Como é que consegues nadar no fundo do mar sem aquele fato de mergulho?

Rein sorriu e levantou a cauda, mostrando-lhe que agora era como ele.

- És uma sereia! M-Mas c-como?

- Minha mãe há muito tempo tinha comprado uma poção. O meu pai lembrou-se disso e ma deu. Apesar de tudo, ele nos ama, a mim e à minha irmã, e só quer que sejamos felizes.

- Rein, que bom! – aproximou-se dela e tocou-lhe no rosto com a mão direita – Não importa como, mas agora finalmente já não pertencemos a mundos diferentes, pois não?

- Não, Bright. – o sorriso alargou-se – Agora poderemos ser felizes. Muito felizes. E para sempre. No fundo do mar.

Sem conseguirem tirar os olhos um do outro, os rostos dos dois foram-se aproximando até que selaram os lábios, dando um beijo suave e apaixonado.

- Rein. Minha linda, Rein…

- Bright. Meu príncipe do mar...

E viveram felizes para sempre.

_**Fim**_

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the big finaly! xD I hope that you like it! ^^ No...that you love it, because I don't accept the opposite. hehe <strong>(E aqui está o grande final! xD Espero que tenham gostado! ^^ Não...que o tenham amado, porque não vou aceitar o contrário. hehe)

**I'm looking for your reviews and I want to thank you all, all the people that read this fic and review it, because without your support I didn't write it in the first place. So...to all of them here it goes my special thanks! xD **(Fico à espera dos vossos comentários e, para além disso, gostaria de agradecer a todos vocês, principalmente àquelas que leram e comentaram esta fic, porque sem o vosso apoio eu não a teria conseguido escrever em primeiro lugar. Logo...para vocês aqui vai o meu especial obrigado! xD)

**See ya! ^^ (**Vê-mo-nos por aí! ^^)


End file.
